My True Identity
by angelic swordsman
Summary: It five years after Naraku's death and Inuyasha & co are living a peaceful life. However when a band of demons invade from the north. Inuyasha is soon seprated from Kagome and his newborn daughter. Full summary inside. M/S I/K Oc/Oc
1. Prologue pt1

Summary

**It been five years after Naraku's defeat, and Inuyasha & friend are living peaceful lives. However the peace is broken when a band of demons from the north invade the west. Inuyasha is soon after separated from Kagome and his newborn daughter. Join us as we view the life of Hitomi as she survive without her parents while also trying to figure out who she is.**

* * *

Prologue

Mysterious Assailants

It was a beautiful day in the Feudal era as birds fly around peacefully in the sky above. In a nearby village we see children peacefully running around playing tag. Elsewhere peddler sit at there stands as they try to sell their goods, and farmers tend to their field as the sun shine brightly. However are story begins at the headman's house as we see a monk negotiating with the headman of the village. While another person with silver hair and dog ears stand nearby watching the monk.

"Are you sure that you can destroy the demon Hoshi-sama?" asked the headman as the monk place a o-fuda on the door to his palace.

"Do not worry sir we will destroy the demon that plaguing you without fail." spoke the Monk as he placed the last o-fuda on the door making a total of three.

With the o-fudas now in place the monk started to pray as the headman and some stray villagers looked on. However some other people watch as the person with silver haired unsheathe his sword that transforms into a demon fang just moments after being released. Minutes later the three o-fudas that were placed on the door soon burst into a malevolent red aura as a huge serpent demon emerge from the light. Wanting to get away from the palace the demon was heading in the direction of the village, but was suddenly cut off by the man in red.

"Heh your not going anywhere you overgrown snake!" yelled the man as he used his sword to cleave the creature in two.

"The exorcism is now complete." said the monk with the headman thanking him. While his servants hands the man in red two bundles of rice.

Now with their task complete the two men leave the village with their pay as they walk down the winding path leading back home. As they walk on the open road the man in red looks at the sky as his thoughts wanders off. His Traveling companion looks at him with a smile knowing what his friend was thinking. For them everyday life was peaceful but they both could never forget the hardship they had to go through to attain that peace.

"So Inuyasha are you sure your quite ready to become a father." asks the monk as the person in red snapped out of his dazed state.

"Of course I am! You think that I can't pull it off don't you Miroku?" accused Inuyasha as Miroku just laugh at his friends defensive expression.

"Sorry Inuyasha I was just teasing. I know perfectly well that you'll make a good father. By the way what do you think it'll be a boy or girl?" asked Miroku as he wanted to know what Inuyasha wanted.

"Well it doesn't really matter to me long as whatever it is healthy, but Kagome has been saying that she wants it to be a girl." answered Inuyasha with Miroku just nodding his head.

The two continued to walk on in silence with Inuyasha thinking about his unborn child. To be completely honest he was quite worried about becoming a father. However Inuyasha in a sense did know that he wanted the gender of his child to be a boy, but he never admit it to Miroku. In the end though no matter what gender it would be Inuyasha would make sure he care for him/her with all his being. The two were about halfway back to the village when suddenly a pink balloon like creature came hovering overhead. Miroku and Inuyasha both knew who it was, but the question was what was he doing all the way out here? The balloon creature soon change into a small child with fox ears, feet, and tail.

"Shippo what are you all the way out here for?" asked Miroku as the kistune looked excited about something in particular.

"Inuyasha you have to go back to the village quick! Kagome is about to have the baby!" announced Shippo and in a flash Inuyasha was gone with the wind.

"Well he certainly took off in a hurry." commented Miroku with Shippo just nodding his head in agreement.

Kaede Village

Inuyasha soon arrived in the village after leaving Shippo and Miroku in the dust. Today had finally come for him to be a father and he was nervous out of his mind. Not even paying any attention to the villagers that greeted him. Inuyasha just simply passed them by while running to the house that he shared with his wife Kagome. Closing in on his home his ears soon caught the sound of a baby's cry coming from his house. To go along with the crying he caught a scent that was a mix between Kagome and his own. Finally at home Inuyasha enters his home and is met with a sight that he would never forget. Laying their in bed was Kagome who was holding a bundle that was their newborn child.

"Welcome home Inuyasha and say hello to our newborn daughter." whispered Kagome as the small infant starts to cry again.

Saying nothing Inuyasha slowly approached Kagome and took the newborn child from her. Looking at the child that was crying it's eyes out Inuyasha was surprised to see that the baby was a girl. Soon enough he start to mimic the rocking motion that Sango use to do for her children when they were babies. After a few minutes of doing this the baby finally stop crying. She soon after opens her eyes to reveal two different colors for her eyes; her left eye being yellow like Inuyasha, while her right eye is a brown color like Kagome. The small girl just quietly stares at Inuyasha with him staring right back at her.

"She so cute…" comments Inuyasha as he smiles at his new daughter fondly while she tries to smile back. Inuyasha while still looking at his daughter notice two barely visible dog ears on the top of his daughter head.

"So it seem that your child has finally been born huh little brother." enters a voice.

Quickly turning around; there standing in the door way was a man with silver hair. A Prussian crescent moon rest on his forehead while magenta color stripes on each side of his cheeks as well as on the side of his wrists. His gear consist of kimono with armor that include a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder and the upper section of his cuirass. Resting at the left side of his waist are his prized swords Tenseiga and Bakusaiga.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" asked a irritated Inuyasha as he turned around to face his older brother.

"Onii-San what bring you here today!?" asks Kagome as it's rare for Sesshomaru to show up in the village.

"It none of your concern although I was curious when I picked up the scent that was a mix between yours and Inuyasha. So I figured I stop by to confirm source. So this is your daughter Inuyasha?" explained Sesshomaru as he approaches Inuyasha to get a closer look at his daughter.

"Get lost Sesshomaru! Why should you care about our child!?" asked a irritated Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha don't you think your being a little mean. After all Sesshomaru is her uncle." explained Kagome with Inuyasha letting out a sigh.

Sesshomaru now standing next to his half-brother slowly laid his gaze on the little baby girl that his brother was holding. Noticing the two different eye colors, and barely visible dog ears he concluded that the girl was a hanyo like her father. However there was something puzzling about the infant as Sesshomaru couldn't sense a yoki aura from the girl at all. Instead he could feel a strong spiritual power coming from her. The small child simply stared at Sesshomaru as he simply turned around finish with his examination.

"Well she a hanyo like you. That certainly not surprising although she quite unusual for a hanyo." comment Sesshomaru as he walks towards the door.

"What do you mean unusual?" curiously ask Inuyasha. As he wanted to know what his brother was getting at.

"Until we meet again Inuyasha farewell." spoke Sesshomaru as he left the house leaving a look of confusion on his brother's face.

* * *

It has been one month since the birth of Kagome and Inuyasha daughter. Even though the two were inexperienced they seem to have been managing as the small family seems to be getting along nicely. Kagome on a number of occasions wanted to go back to her own time to get advice from her mother, but decided against since she wanted to wait until her daughter was one year old before telling her family. Inuyasha in the pass month has actually proven to be a wonderful Dad. He usually feed, bathe, and rocks the baby to sleep when ever Kagome with Kaede and Rin to get medical herbs, or making medicine in general. He now go on even more exorcism missions with Miroku as a way to support his family, of course this increases the fees that the monk charges for the exorcism but Inuyasha knows he means well.

However the small couple over the pass month have noticed some bizarre things about their child. First off is that she doesn't emit a yoki aura like normal demons and hanyos. Second off is the huge spiritual power which she possess, which Miroku and Kaede comments is quite big for a child. Finally is the unnatural ability for her power to increase on the night of the full moon. This usually cause her to lose her yokai like feature and appear human, but instead of losing power like normal yokais her spiritual powers increase. Kaede theorize that this is do to losing her yokai power. Thus meaning that there must be a small yet undetectable amount of yoki power within her.

Today is another normal day as the gang is gathered at Miroku place. Kagome had once again went out with Rin and Kaede to get medicinal herbs. Thus leaving Inuyasha to watch the baby who was now fast asleep. However Inuyasha was now the victim of Mirkou's and Sango's twin girls curiosity.

"Hey Inuyasha what's it like being a demon?" asked the twin girl named Kaoru.

"Yeah is it really hard on you being a demon?" entered the other twin named Kaori.

"Well it not all that bad. It can be hard sometimes but overall it nothing that stinks." explains Inuyasha as he looks at his daughter's sleeping face.

The twins just gave a warm smile and climbed on the bench that Inuyasha was sitting on. No sooner after getting up there did the two started to touch Inuyasha's dog ears thus annoying the hanyo greatly.

"Hey Miroku would you tell the girls to stop touching my ears!?" yelled Inuyasha as the twins continued on with their touching.

"Sorry about that Inuyasha!" called Sango as she came back to the front after doing the laundry. Inuyasha just let out a sigh as the two continued to play around with his ears.

Nighttime

It is nighttime now as Kagome and Inuyasha rest on the floor with the baby safely tucked away in her cradle. The two of them just stare at the rooftop as neither of them can get to sleep.

Kagome shift her position of the floor so that she is now facing Inuyasha who is staring at the moon outside the window. In sense Inuyasha was just enjoying the peace of the night while looking at the starry sky. He finally had everything that he needed. The threat of no enemies, a beautiful daughter, and a loving wife along with caring friends. Yes Inuyasha had everything that he would ever need in life and he was quite happy with himself.

"Are you asleep Inuyasha?" whispers Kagome as Inuyasha turns around to face her.

"Nah I was just looking at the night sky outside. Just thinking about all the stuff we went through to acquire the life that we have now." explains Inuyasha as he looks at Kagome with fondness in his eyes.

"Yeah it seem like all the stuff that happened five years ago was like nothing but a bad dream." comments Kagome as she cuddles next to Inuyasha.

"By the way Kagome have you figured out what we're going to name our daughter." asks Inuyasha as the two haven't yet named their child.

"Nope I still haven't come up with a name yet." spoke Kagome as she looked at the moon in the night sky. That scenery alone gave Kagome an idea for a name.

"Inuyasha what do you think about the name Tsukiko it means moon child." said Kagome as Inuyasha thought about it.

"That not a bad name I like it." answers Inuyasha with a smile as they decide on their daughter's name.

Meanwhile on a hill on the outskirts of the village there sit a mysterious woman. She has fine silk brunette hair, along with red glowing eye. She wares a light lavender yukata with a dark purple obi. However the most eerie feature of this women would have to be the two abnormal long canine fangs. The mysterious figures looks at the village with a suspicious smile as she jumps from her perch into the night sky.

**That is all for this part of the prologue. The next Chapter will be part two of the Prologue which is title_ "Goodbye Tsukiko my beloved daughter"_ Anyway please comment on what you like about the story and what can be improves. Until the next chapter see ya.**


	2. Prologue pt2

**Now let us continue the story with a little recap. It has been one month since Kagome and Inuyasha had become parents. Even thought they knew little about the subject the couple seems to be getting along with their new bundle of joy and responsibility. However one peaceful night this small family's destiny will change forever.**

* * *

_Goodbye Tsukiko my beloved_

It was quite peaceful night for the village that Inuyasha. Co reside in. However on top of a hill not too far from this peaceful place. A sinister being cast it's evil gaze down on our quite setting. Having a very pale complexion, with red glowing eyes, and two long fangs coming from her mouth. This maniacal person's lips curls into a smile as she looks on at the quite village. Standing behind her is a horde of vicious demons waiting as they are anxious to start their assault. Saying nothing to the minions behind her the mysterious persons jumps off the hill into the night sky.

Below in the village Inuyasha is looking up at the night sky. He had simply wanted to get some fresh air before going to bed. Back in the house Kagome and their baby Tsukiko were sleeping peacefully side by side. Looking back at his family he remembers the torment Naraku had put them through, but in the end Naraku was destroyed by Inuyasha. Co which also ended the misfortune caused by the Shikon no Tama. Without the threat of Naraku hanging over his head Inuyasha felt happy. He could finally live a carefree life with his beautiful wife, loving daughter, and loyal companions. The moon was high in the sky tonight as Inuyasha gazed at it. Deciding to head back in he swiftly turn around and started to walk towards the door. However before entering his house Inuyasha caught the scent of demons, and by the smell of it they were heading directly for this village. Wasting no time Inuyasha quickly went inside to awaken his wife.

"Kagome! Wake up Kagome… whispers Inuyasha as Kagome's eyes flutter open to see her husband staring at her with a look of worry.

"What wrong Inuyasha?" asks a weary Kagome while Inuyasha was looking towards the sky for any signs of demons.

"Don't you sense it? There're Demons lurking around here. I can smell them outside the village and there close too." spoke Inuyasha as he continued to look around for any demons.

Soon enough he caught sight of what he was looking for. A small army of demons soon came charging down on the village from the northern sky. Without a second thought Inuyasha unsheathes Tessaiga from it's scabbard. He soon give it to Kagome who was currently looking for her bow and quiver full of arrows. A confuse Kagome stares at Inuyasha as he heads for the door ready to slay the demons that were approaching the village.

"You stay here Kagome while I go out and take care the vermin in the sky." said Inuyasha as his wife questions why she has to stay here.

"You can't go! If you come with me then our daughter might become those demons next meal." answers Inuyasha with Kagome nodding her head in agreement.

"Use the scabbard if you find the baby or yourself in any danger ok?" spoke Inuyasha and after getting a nod from Kagome he was gone.

Inuyasha quickly dashes towards the entrance of the village, and soon enough he is joined by his longtime friend Miroku. Not say a word to each other the two pick up there pace as the demons in the northern sky start their descent towards the village. Holding the Tessaiga with both hands a winds wraps itself around the blade. Inuyasha just stares down the horde of demons that was coming down upon village. With a smirk on his face he raises Tessaiga in the air and slash it forward. A bright beam soon after shoots out of his sword and heads straight for the demons. The light connects with the demons and just like glass shattering the demons are disintegrated into nothing. However the victory is short as a giant Oni type demon smashes it way into village followed by another batch of lesser demons.

"Tsk come on Miroku let get rid of these demons once and for all!" yelled Inuyasha as he sped off towards the rampaging demons.

"I'm right behind you Inuyasha!" answered Miroku as he chased after Inuyasha until he noticed a lone girl be attacked by a band of demons. Acting quickly Miroku soon dispatched all the demons surrounding the young woman.

"Are you ok miss!?" asks Miroku with the young lady getting up from where she had fallen.

"Oh thank you Hoshi-Sama! I was afraid that my life would come to an end at the hands of those foul beasts." spoke the woman as she tries to walk towards Miroku but soon tripped.

Using his quick reflexes Miroku caught the dazed young woman in his arms before she could hit the ground. The young girl who was now in Miroku's arms soon tighten her grip on him. He could understand the girls fear as she was almost killed by those demons, but unless he goes fight alongside Inuyasha the demons would soon enough get an advantage thus putting the village at risk.

"I'd advise that you find a place to hide miss. I've got to go help the villagers exorcise these demons so please be at ease." Spoke Miroku, but it was to no avail as the girl grip on him tighten more to the point that it was hurting his shoulders.

"Please don't leave me here by myself…" whispers the women in a sinister voice. Soon enough Miroku was hypnotized by the girls unearthly red eyes, and with a smile she reveals her two long fangs as Miroku stares helplessly at her.

_What is this! I can't move my body at all. Is she a demon!? No she something much worse than a demon._ Thought Miroku as his captor just looked at him with her glowing red eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile Inuyasha had made it to the area where the Oni and the lesser demons were causing trouble. Not wasting any time at all Inuyasha sleighed two demons with a single swing of his sword. However he wasn't fast enough to react to the three demons that were charging towards him. A arrow sores through the air as it hit one of the demons causing it to disperse into nothing. Standing not too far from Inuyasha was Kaede with a longbow and a quiver on her back. Standing next to her carrying an extra quiver was a thirteen years old girl. She had brown colored eyes, raven colored hair, and was wearing a pink and white checkered Yukata. Inuyasha has known the girl quite well since she was the girl that traveled around with Sesshomaru. Not really having time to think about why they were out here Inuyasha swiftly executed a slash with his sword. Eliminating the demons with the raw Kenatsu coming from his sword. With the demons out of the way he quickly ran over to where Kaede and Rin were.

"What in the world are you two doing out here!? Don't you realize how dangerous it is out here!" yelled Inuyasha as the two just looked at him.

"We simply came here to help Inuyasha. As you can see this village is my home, and as it's protector I must drive these demons out." spoke Kaede with Rin just admiring the old woman will to fight.

"Don't be so stupid Kaede! If you push yourself too hard these demons really will kill you. Just go find some place to hide I'll take care of them." counters Inuyasha as he took a look at the Oni that was approaching them.

"Where is the priestess of this village! Come and show yourself before us!" booms the Oni's voice as he looks down at Inuyasha and friends.

"I'm Kaede. I am the priestess of this village what is your business here demon?" spoke Kaede as the Oni look down upon them.

"Do not mock me old woman! I'm looking for the priestess who was responsible for the destruction of the Shikon no Tama." counters the demon causing Inuyasha to worry a little.

"Sorry buddy but if your looking for her. Then your luck just ran out!" yelled Inuyasha holding the Tessaiga ready to launch his attack.

"Out of the way foolish Hanyo or I will crush you with my bare hands!" threaten the Oni with Inuyasha not moving an inch.

"Fine then die miserable mutt!" screams the Oni has he threw a powerful punch that threaten to crush our three companions.

"Heh the only one that going to die is you bastard! _Kaze no Kizu!_" Shouts Inuyasha as the bright beam that had slew the demons in the northern sky made a direct hit on the Oni.

**(A.N Kaze no Kizu is the Japanese name for the Wind Scar technique. Translate into Scar of the Wind.)**

The demons let out a scream as they are disintegrated by the blast released by the Kaze no Kizu. On the other hand the Oni who was strong enough to survive the attack, and he simply fell over as the blast had knocked him off his feet. Inuyasha simply looks around as he sees the village men trying their best to fend of the demons with their mortal weapons. However he would not have time to worry as he heard the Oni clumsily get back on his feet. With that Inuyasha would have to think of something else as it would seem that the Kaze no Kizu had little effect on him.

"Argghh! Curse you miserable Hanyo! I Swear I'll kill you!" shouts the Oni as he brings down a huge fist upon Inuyasha.

Inuyasha Easily catches the fist on his Tessaiga causing sparks to fly in very direction. Holding steadily under the pressure caused by the Oni's fist trying to smash on him. Inuyasha pushes back with his own strength causing the Oni's fist to retreat back. Using even more strength Inuyasha deflect the Oni's fist off his blade causing him to stumble back.

Not wasting any time Inuyasha jumps up and slashes the Oni in the neck with the Tessaiga's Kenatsu. This act cause the giant Oni to fall over and land on top of a nearby house.

_Damn it all why are these demons attacking all of a sudden!? Plus Why is this bastard of a demon looking for Kagome!? Well whatever they're after they won't get it cause I'm going to pulverize all of them! _thought Inuyasha as the Oni once again got up to fight with him. The behemoth simply charges over to were Inuyasha was as it was furious with Hanyo.

Inuyasha was preparing to do battle with the demon once again. When he suddenly caught the scent of Miroku's blood.

_That Miroku's Blood! Damn it is Miroku in some kind of danger!? This is bad I won't know since I can't leave currently. What am I going to do!? _Thought Inuyasha as the Oni threw a punch at him once again. Inuyasha simply once again caught the attack with Tessaiga, but it would seem that the Oni was pushing harder. Thus not allowing Inuyasha to deflect the blow as easily as before.

"Why won't you die you damn Hanyo!" shouts the Oni thus infuriating Inuyasha, and causing the blow to be deflected once again.

"Your really starting to irritate me you stupid demon!" counters Inuyasha as he slashes him with of bigger force of Kenatsu. There is so much force that it is enough to sever the beast left arm.

Arggh! My arm! My arm!" screams the Oni as he swings around the stump where his left arm use to be.

"Now Die! _Kaze no Kizu!_" shouts Inuyasha as the Oni is engulfed into the powerful force of the Kaze no Kizu. The smoke soon settle down to reveal the Oni still on his feet. However he has various cut marks on his body thanks to the Kaze no Kizu.

_Damn what is this demon made of! Even after I blasted him with the Kaze no Kizu he still stands. What does it takes to kill this guy!?_ Thought Inuyasha as the Oni approached Inuyasha once more, but the Oni is soon knocked over when he gets hit in the face by a giant flying boomerang. Inuyasha recognizing the weapon turns around to find Sango standing next to Kaede and Rin.

"Go quickly Inuyasha! Find Miroku and help him out!" shouts Sango as she readies her weapons for another attack.

"Sango what in the world are you doing here!?" questions Inuyasha as he stand next to the former demon slayer.

"I couldn't stand by and watch this bloody battle any longer. So I decided to join you and help exterminate the demons." answers Sango as Inuyasha looks at her with disbelieve in his eyes.

"Are you crazy Sango!? If you're here then who's back at your house protecting your kids!?" shouts Inuyasha as he couldn't believe that she would abandon her children at home.

"Don't worry I took them to Goshinboku before I came here so they should be safe." answers Sango with the Oni finally rising to his feet.

"Please Inuyasha go find Miroku. I fears that he is in terrible dangers." spoke Sango as she runs off towards the Oni leaving him free to go find Miroku.

"You better not die before I get back you hear!" shouts Inuyasha as he goes off to go see what has happened to Miroku.

"Come back here you miserable Hanyo!" shouts the Oni as he tries to chase down Inuyasha but is soon hit in the leg by Sango's Hiraikotsu.

**(A.N. Hiraikotsu translates into Boomerang Bone.)**

"You can forget about going after Inuyasha! I'll be your opponent demon!" says Sango with Hiraikotsu returning to her hand.

"I'll kill you foolish wench!" counters the Oni as he uses his right fist to throw a punch at Sango, but she swiftly dodges out of the way and hit the Oni's right hand with her weapon.

* * *

Elsewhere back at Inuyasha's house. Kagome is using her sacred arrows to protect herself and her Tsukiko from the horde of oncoming demons. However she was quite worried about Inuyasha, and was hoping that her husband was safe. Kagome quickly drew another arrow, and let it sore purifying another batch of demons. Looking around Kagome soon caught the sight of something that she thought didn't exist anymore._ Is that the light from the Shikon no Tama!? It can't be it shouldn't exist anymore!?_ Thought Kagome as she looks at the light coming from another part of the village. Kagome didn't really know what she should do. She couldn't really just leave the house as that would put her child in serious danger, but on the other hand she could just leave that light that she saw alone. Suddenly Kagome got an idea on how she could go and investigate that light. Quickly going inside Kagome sat the Tessaiga scabbard in the cot that the baby was resting in. _Be safe Tsukiko! Mommy will be back real soon I promise._ Thought Kagome as she quickly went to go investigate the light.

Meanwhile Miroku was in serious trouble. He could hear the sound of his own blood being drained from his body. To go along with this he had felt a sharp pain in his neck. When his captor had titled her head towards his neck. _Urghh.. I'm starting to feel light headed! Is this creature planning to drink all of my blood!?_ Thought Miroku as the woman continued to drink his blood. Suddenly however Miroku's assailant soon let go of him as she was almost cut in half by Inuyasha's sword.

"You ok Miroku!?" asks Inuyasha as he helps the monk up to his feet. He soon notice fang marks on the side of Miroku's neck.

"Thanks for the help Inuyasha. For a minute I thought I was done for." said Miroku who was getting back on his feet.

"I presume that your are Inuyasha are you not?" asks the mysterious woman licking the stray drip of Miroku's blood from her right fang.

"And what if I am!?" spat Inuyasha tighten his grip upon the Tessaiga. He didn't know why but being near this person really made him uneasy.

"Well my name Caylin. I've come looking for the Miko responsible for the Shikon no Tama's destruction. Since I've found you Inuyasha I assume the Miko can't be too far away." explains Caylin as she approaches Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Miroku go help Sango out with the Oni. I'll stay here and defeat this demon." spoke Inuyasha with Miroku agreeing with him. Since Miroku can see that he was no match for this sinister foe.

"Be careful Inuyasha this foe is quite cunning." warns Miroku as he leaves Inuyasha to deal with this menace.

"Well I hope your ready to die cause you pick the wrong place to come pick a fight." says Inuyasha as he brings his sword down on Caylin. However she simply blocked the Tessaiga with the back of her wrist. Soon after she deflects him away from her with no effort.

"Is that the best you can do? If it is then I'm afraid you don't stand a chance against me." comments Caylin as she waits for Inuyasha's next attack.

"We'll soon see about that! _Kaze no Kizu_!" shouts Inuyasha with the Tessaiga releasing the attack upon Caylin. Caylin not really fearing the attack put her hand in front of her and catches the Kaze no Kizu. Using just a little bit of effort she soon deflect the Kaze no Kizu away from her shocking Inuyasha in the process.

"No way that impossible…" whispers Inuyasha in disbelieve. Caylin on the other hand didn't really looks impressed as she make her way towards Inuyasha.

"Is that all you got Inuyasha. I'm truly disappointed in you then. I had heard that you were strong, but the only thing strong about you is that sword and that it. With your sword useless against me what do plan to do now?" asks Caylin as Inuyasha backs away from her knowing that his Kaze no Kizu is utterly useless against his foe.

_This can't be happening it not possible. The Kenatsu of the Tessaiga wasn't able to cut her, and the Kaze no Kizu… She deflected the Kaze no Kizu with one hand! Just what kind of demon is she!?" _Thought Inuyasha as Caylin continues to approach him but she soon vanished from his sight. He suddenly felt a fist ram into his stomach, and is soon after sent flying through the air crashing into a shack afterwards. Crashing through the wall the shack soon collapses do to the sheer force of when he crashed into it. Inuyasha soon emerged out of the rubble panting heavily after losing his breath from being punched so hard. Standing up on his wobbly legs he held the Tessaiga in a defense stance. He eyes scans the area for his opponent, but he is soon kicked in the head by Caylin. The force of the kick sends Inuyasha bouncing across the ground ending when he crashes into the back of a house. Standing up once again he desperately looks for his opponent while holding Tessaiga in a defensive stance.

_Damn she so fast! My eyes can't keep up with her blinding movement! What am I suppose to do against such a fast opponent!? _Thought Inuyasha with his eyes scanning the area for Caylin. Caylin soon however appears once again in front of Inuyasha ready to punch him in the face, but she is denied her punch when a figure crashes in front of him causing her to back away a little. There standing in front of Inuyasha was no other than Sesshomaru his older brother. Having an unreadable expression Caylin just stares at Sesshomaru as she wasn't expecting him to show up.

* * *

Meanwhile Sango wasn't have any luck in defeating the Oni. No matter how many times she hit him with Hiraikotsu. It would seem that her weapon would not cut through the Oni's flesh. After being knocked down again by Hiraikotsu power the Oni let out an intimidating roar as he was sick of Sango's meddling. The Oni Charges towards her with his fist raised high. He was going to crush her and that would be it. However he is soon hit in the eye by one of Kaede's sacred arrows. The Oni cries in pain as he puts his hand over his eye shouting curses at the group below him.

"Ah Mark my word humans I'll kill you all! I'll kill everyone of you I swear!" shouts the Oni as he approaches Sango, Rin, and Kaede.

"Sorry pal but your luck just ran out!" cries Miroku as he throws four O-fudas that hit the Oni head. Thus the O-fudas not on paralyzes him, but it would seem that they cause him a great deal of pain too.

"Quickly Sango let me place a few O-fudas on Hiraikotsu it might be the only way to defeat him." says Miroku as Sango rushes over to him.

"What make you think that Hiraikotsu will be able to cut him after you put your O-fudas on?" asks Sango with Miroku putting four O-fudas on the flat surface of Hiraikotsu.

"My O-fudas seem to cause him great pain, and if that true then they'll be able to give your weapon the edge it need to tear through his flesh." explains Miroku as he hands his wife her weapon.

"Damn you to hell you cursed monk!" shouts the Oni as he tears the O-fudas that were on his face off of him.

"It about time that for you do go down! _Hiraikotsu_!" shouts Sango throwing her weapon with all her might.

Hiraikotsu soars through the air as the O-fudas powers it up giving it a thin layer of spiritual energy, and like Miroku had predicted it was able to tear through the Oni's flesh chopping his head clean off. The Oni's head slowly falls to the ground as he shouts curses at Miroku and Sango, but his head is soon shot through by a sacred arrow courtesy of Kaede of course. The Oni's headless body soon fall to the ground lifeless and, soon after the flesh turns to ash leaving nothing but bones. Sango let out a sigh of relieve as she catches her weapon with Miroku walking next to his wife.

"Phew I'm sure glad that over." comments Sango as she give her husband a warm hug. However while hugging him she soon see the two fang marks that were on the side of Miroku's neck.

"Miroku where did you get that bite wound from." asks Sango with a worried face, but Miroku just holds up his hand up as he explains to his wife what happen.

"For now I think we should gather up the remaining villagers and evacuate the village immediately." explains Miroku as Sango and Kaede nod there heads in agreement.

"Judging by what you have told me Miroku. It would seem that woman was responsible for bringing the demons here." spoke Kaede as she tries to understand why demons would attack this quite village.

"I'm worried about what you said earlier too Kaede about the Oni looking for Kagome. Could that woman's objective have something to do with Kagome?" spoke Miroku causing Sango to worry about her dear friends.

"For now let get the villagers out of here. Then Miroku and I will come back to help Inuyasha slay that demon." says Sango as she refuse to let Kagome be harmed or captured by a demon.

_Still the yoki that was surrounding that Oni was disturbing. It was the exact same yoki radiating from that woman. I sure hope that your safe Inuyasha._ Thought Miroku as he Sango, Kaede, and Rin started to gather up the remaining villagers for evacuation.

* * *

**That it for the prologue sort of like a cliffhanger huh. However who is this mysterious woman? Why is she possibly after Kagome and can Inuyasha protect her? What about Tsukiko who Kagome left all alone in their house? Finally what was that light that Kagome saw that was similar to the Shikon no Tama? The rest of the Prologue will appear in flashbacks from past Character that Hitomi meets. So the next Chapter onward will follow Hitomi as she tries to find out her true identity. Until the next chapter see ya.**


	3. Rin's Adventure

**Hello dear readers and welcome to chapter three of "My True Identity." Today's chapters takes place five years after the prologue. For those wondering where the rest of the prologue is it'll be explained in flashbacks. So sit back relaxes and enjoy chapter three, and by the way I'll try to update every Sunday so look forward to Sundays.**

* * *

Rin's Adventure

It was a nice peaceful day in the village that Miroku. Co lived in. It had been five years since the mysterious attack on Kaede's village. However it had left many things unanswered like why did the demons attack? What was their objective and most of all what happen to Inuyasha, Kagome, and their newborn daughter? In the aftermath the village was destroy and the whereabouts of Inuyasha and his family remains a mystery. Even though they wanted to hope that Inuyasha and Kagome were alive in the end reality was starting to show them that their friends were quite dead. Since then Miroku along with the surviving villagers rebuild their destroyed town and had started anew. However even though he had come to terms with his friends death deep inside he wanted to believe that they were alive out there somewhere.

It is a little pass noon now as the autumn hangs dully in the air. The men of the village tended to their crops while the women took care of the children, and the children themselves ran around the village playing their silly games. However the village children smile brightly as they see a young woman returning to the village. She had raven colored hair with brown eyes, and wore a purple kimono with red stripes on it. She seem to be carrying a basket that was full of various plants. Soon enough the young lady was surrounded by the children of the village as they peeked into her basket to see what she had brought. The woman just let a sincere smile appear on her face as she made her way towards a particular hut. After saying bye to the village children the woman went inside the hut. Sitting on the floor next to a bowling pot was an old woman. She was about in her seventies with gray colored hair and wrinkles that covered her face. It would seem that the lady had also had an incident in the past since she wears an eye patch over her left eye. However it would seem that the young lady knew the old woman well as she sat down next her. Slowly the young girl spread her plants from the basket on to the floor with the old woman looking at each one with a keen eye.

"Thank you for gathering the plants that I asked for. These will be good for the medicines that I plan to make." says the crone with the woman next to her nodding her head.

It no problem Kaede I'm glad that I was able to help out." answers the woman with Kaede nodding her head in approval.

"It seem that you have gotten quite use to gathering medicinal herbs Rin. I must say that I'm very pleased with your hard work." comments Kaede causing Rin to turn a shade of red.

"Here I'll help you prepare the medicines." suggests Rin with Kaede looking at her with a kind smile.

"That is ok child. Besides didn't you have something planned with Sango today." said Kaede as Rin shook her head.

"I did but I'm sure Sango wouldn't mind if I'm a little late." explained Rin and with that she helps Kaede turn the variety of medicinal herbs into medicines that could be used for the village sake.

While helping Kaede out with her work Rin mind couldn't help, but wonder where Sesshomaru was at the moment. It had been five years since Sesshomaru had stopped visiting her. He had at that time said that he was going far north to destroy the demons responsible for the attack on the village. Although he would never admit it she could tell that he was going to seek revenge for his brother's death. However the girl has since then started to worry seeing as she hasn't heard from him since then. Not only that but she also misses the company of Kagome Inuyasha's wife. When she was eleven the two were studying under Kaede at learning how to make different medicines from medicinal herbs.

After the attack on the village word of Inuyasha and his family death had sadden many of the villagers, but none of them had been sadder than Miroku, Sango, and Shippo who were the ones closest to them. Since then the two had taken on a sort of gloomy existence, and as for Shippo no one had heard from him since he went out to take another Kistune exam. It was also on that day that Sesshomaru had decided to go north to investigate and seek revenge. After Completing her task with Kaede Rin bid farewell to the old woman and starts to make her way towards Sango's house. Soon after getting there she was greeted by her twin girls Kaoru, and Kaori.

"Good Evening Rin-Sama" said the two girls in unison with Rin just ruffling up the two girls hair. The two soon left her side to go find their mother, and after a while return with Sango.

"Ah hello Rin! Thanks for coming to help with the house work on such short notice." said Sango as Rin says that she didn't mind at all.

"So how have things been going for you and your family?" asked Rin as she and Sango were now in the back doing laundry while the twins ran around in the yard.

"Everything been going fine. Miroku is out doing another exorcism and won't be back until nightfall. Kohaku on the other hand was summoned to a far off village. He probably won't be back until tomorrow night." explained Sango with Rin just nodding her head.

"How about you? What are you up to these days?" asks Sango. Rin simply replies that she often help Kaede out by gathering Medicinal herbs and brewing medicines.

"So you still haven't heard from Sesshomaru at all?" said Sango with Rin simply nodding her head.

"He still hasn't come to visit me, but I believe that he'll return eventually I can tell." answers Rin.

"I sure wish Inuyasha and Kagome were still around… I really do miss the both of them…" sighed Sango as she remembers their journey to defeat Naraku all those years ago.

"Yeah I really miss Kagome-senpai too." said Rin simply because Kagome was her mentor when it came to finding medicinal herbs.

"By the way Sango where is your son I haven't seen him around anywhere." spoke Rin as she only had saw the twins when she had gotten here.

"Miroku took him with him on the exorcism journey today. Miroku is training him to become a Buddhist Monk, but I think he rather become a demon exterminator like Kohaku since he really admires him. Although Kaoru as been show signs of wanting to become a miko." explained Sango.

"What about Kaori? Has she shown sign about what she wants to do in the future." asks Rin with Sango letting out a long sigh.

"It would seem that Kaori is showing sign of be interested in boys. I just hope she doesn't become a like her father." said Sango as she didn't need another lecher in the family.

The two girls just sat there for the rest of the day talking to one another about nothing in particular. Before they had even noticed the day had turn to dusk with the sun setting. With the chores done Rin spend the remaining time playing with the twins as Kaoru talks about wanting to be a miko. Kaori on the other hand was telling Rin about one of the village boys that she thought was cute, this talk thus prompt Kaoru to scold her twin sister. Saying that she was to young to think about such things. Miroku soon enough came back just when the sun was disappearing below the horizon. The priest greets Rin with her greeting him in returns. She also says hello to their son who seem to not be interested with anything in particular. It was soon nighttime when Rin had return to her hut with her mind wondering to thought about her savior Sesshomaru. _Lord Sesshomaru I wonder what your doing right now?_ Thought Rin as she close her eyes to rest for the night.

* * *

It was new day today as Rin wonders around the village doing nothing in particular. Today was her day off since Kaede didn't need her for anything today. Wondering around the village many of the young village men greeted her with a smile while she simply gives a smile of her own. With nothing do she decided to offer her help with tending the field thus getting the thanks from the farmers. Doing all sort of activities on the field cause her mind to not wonder. However she could help but think about all the traveling she had done with Sesshomaru. This way of thinking had caused Kohaku to tease her about loving Sesshomaru which she bluntly denies. Besides even if she did have such feeling she was sure Sesshomaru wouldn't accept them seeing as she only human. Sango on the other hand often would counters Kohaku's teasing by saying that he was simply jealous. This statement alone usually ends with them both blushing, and not seeing each other for the rest of the day. Rin however did find it cute and wondered if Kohaku really did like her. After working on the field for a little while Rin was soon greeted by Kaori and Kaoru. Asking what the two were doing today the girls simply reply that their doing an errand for the mother. Kaori also passes on the message that Kaede was looking for her. Thanking the two girls Rin soon left the field going to hut that Kaede had went to, and soon after getting there the girl simply step inside the hut.

"You wanted to see me Kaede?" says Rin as she walks in seeing her mentor hovering over a sick child. The parents were also next to her waiting for the miko to speak.

"Ah Rin I'm glad that you came even though it your day off." said Kaede as the mother puts a wet cloth on top of her child's forehead.

"No problem. What wrong with this young child is he sick?" asked Rin with Kaede simply nodding her head in reply.

"Yes this child is running a high fever. However currently I'm out of herbs used to treat a fever. I was wondering if you could go into the forest to get a fresh batch?" asked Kaede.

"No problem. I'll go get the plant you need." answers Rin with a look of enthusiasm on her face.

"Thanks a lot I really do appreciate your help." comments Kaede with the parents thanking her as well.

The sun was high in the sky as Rin wonders into the forest called Inuyasha. Kaede had told Rin that the forest was named that because of the event that happen over fifty years ago. It was during that time that Kikyo had bound Inuyasha to the Goshinboku using her sacred arrow. This act had thus sealed Inuyasha for fifty years until he was revived by Kagome. After passing the tree Rin continues to wonder deeper into the forest in search of the herb that lowers high fevers. She wasn't really use to going anywhere beyond the Goshinboku seen Kagome or Kaede would go by themselves beyond this point. However she was determine to find the plant she was looking for and bring it back to the village. The forest started to get darker the deeper she went in as the tree barely let in any sunlight. The reason she had wonder this deeply in was because of the fact that the plant grew in very dark and damp places. After wandering around a bit more Rin finally finds what she is looking for. Checking to make sure that it the right one. She soon starts to harvest the small plants only picking enough for the cure Kaede needed. Finally attaining what she was looking for she steadily starts to head back to the Goshinboku, but she is soon encounters some suspicious looking men.

"Hey there. What a delicate looking girl like you doing all the way out here in the forest by yourself?" said one of the men as they start to make a circle around her.

"Who are you people? By the look of your cloth you seem to be mere bandits." says Rin in a calm voice.

"Heh you seem to calm seeing as your all alone and surrounded." counters another bandit as She scan the position that she in.

_Damn they formed a circle around me! There no opening for me to slip through!_ thought Rin as the bandits started to close in on her. Backing away slowly one of the bandits from behind her simply grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Where you think your going girl?" says another one of as they look at her with an obvious lust there eyes.

"Hey I'm sure she fetch a pretty penny if we sell of to another village." spoke the last bandit as they seem to all nod in agreement.

"Heh good thinking but there no reason that we can't have a little fun with her first is there?" said the person who seem to be the group leader.

The leader of the group simply walks up to Rin with a sadistic smile on his face. However Rin doesn't seem to be worried rather that she waiting for something to happen. The leader simply grasp her cheek in one hand as he bring her face closer to his own. Acting in a flash the leader left hand is soon cut by a blade that Rin had kept hidden in her kimono.

"Ahh! My hand! My hand! Damn you stupid wench!" screamed the leader but he was only shouting at air seeing how Rin had escape the moment she had cut his hand.

"What are you fools standing there for find her immediately! When you do drag her back here!" screamed the leader with the underlings simply fanning out to search the area.

_Hmm what do I do now!? If I go back to the village I'll be leading them there. I really don't want to cause the village trouble, but I can't really do anything by myself._ Thought Rin as she ran in the direction of the Goshinboku. However she soon ducted into some bushes as two bandit underlings passed by looking for her.

"Make sure you search everywhere she couldn't have gotten too far." said an underling as they continued their search for her.

Not wanting to put the village in harms way. Rin simply sat there as she was trying think of a way to get help. I_ have to find a way to get some help but how?_ Thought the girl as she emerged from her hiding place. Wasting no time she starts to travel towards the Goshinboku since she was confident that the bandit didn't know there way around the forest. _All I got to do is get back to the Goshinboku without being spotted. If I manage that they won't be able to follow me back to the village._ Thought Rin as she make her way toward the tree while evading the sight of the bandits. The Sun slowly starts to set to the east as Rin continued to navigate her way out of the forest. So far she had managed not to be spotted by her pursuers. Ducking into a bush or hiding behind a tree every now or then the girl was getting closer to her destination. After traveling just for a little longer Rin could see the light of the path that led back to the Goshinboku. Wasting no time the girl bolted off into a dash in the direction of the tree. However the she was Suddenly tripped when a metal chain had wrapped itself around her ankle.

"Did you think that you could escape us you stupid bitch!" yelled the bandit leader as he and his underlings emerged from their hiding spot.

The leader simply yanks Rin by her hair to make her eye level with him. She could see that the bandit was pissed with her. An underling soon approaches her and take the blade that she had cleverly concealed in her clothes. Without her weapon Rin was now defenseless against the merciless bandits. The leader with malice in his eyes shove the young girl into a tree. He soon pull her up again and ram his fist into her stomach causing her to loose her breath for an instant. It didn't stop there as another bandit simply slapped her across the face, while another simply kicked her to the ground. Wasting no time the leader simply pull out a blade from his scabbard with the intend on killing her.

"Prepare for your punishment wench as I'm going to waste you right here!" yelled the leader with his underling shouting in agreement.

Raising his sword in the air while two underlings held her in place. A flood of unpleasant memories pass through Rin's mind. Flashes of her village being attack by bandits, and thoughts of her being powerless as she watch her parents and brother being slaughtered. Rin simply close her eyes expecting the worse possible outcome. However nothing happened and when she open her eyes again she saw that the bandits were looking at something else. Standing not too far away was a young youth. He had brown eyes, black her, and wore a black skin tight clothing with shoulder pads, and knee guards. He was holding a large weapon that took on the appearance of a huge sickle.

"How dishonorable ganging up on a poor defenseless girl." said the youth causing some irritation among the pitiful bandits.

Who the hell are you!?" shouts an underling as the youth just looks at them with a calm collected face.

"I suggest you leave if you do not wish to get hurt." warns the youth as the leader get up abandoning Rin for the time being.

"You certainly got some nerve kid to come up to us and spew useless nonsense. Listen up boy waste this pathetic brat immediately! Don't even leave a small piece of him!" said the leader as his underling surround the youth.

The bandits soon charge the boy with the intention of killing him. However the underling are quickly incapacitated by the young man as he defeats each one simply by using the dull part of his blade. The leader looks in awe when his men are defeated by one simple child, but not wasting anytime he soon pick Rin up intending to use her as a hostage. However she simply give the leader a hard head butt causing him to quiver in pain with the boy knocking him out using the dull edge of his blade.

"You alright Rin?" asked the boy as he casually approaches her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for saving me Kohaku." answers Rin as she give the demon exterminator a sincere smile.

"No problem but why are you all the way out here? It's pretty dangerous in this part of the forest you know." comments Kohaku as the two start to head back towards the direction of the village.

Thus Rin explains that she was simply doing an errand for Kaede, and that when she had found the plant that she was looking for she was attacked by those bandit. Kohaku just nods his head as he listens to his friend's story, and simply tell her to be more careful next time.

After making it back to the village Rin delivers the plant that Kaede had wanted with the old miko thanking her for her hard work. Although Kaede questions Rin about the small bruise on her cheek she simply lies saying that she had gotten it when she had tripped over a root. With her task done Rin walks back to her house with Kohaku following her since he had offered to walk her home. The two look up at the night sky as the moon shine down upon the town.

"Say Kohaku why were you in the forest? Your sister had said you wouldn't be back by tonight." said Rin with Kohaku just still staring at the night sky.

"Well I finished my contract a little earlier than I had anticipated. So when I got back I went to your house but you weren't there. So I figure you must of gone off to gather medicinal herbs for Kaede." explained Kohaku with Rin just looking at him.

"Well I'm glad that you showed up. For a moment I thought I was done for. I didn't thinks that bandits would be roaming around in the forest." said Rin with Kohaku nodding in agreement.

"Just goes to show you that no place is safe not even here." comments Kohaku with Rin nodding her head in agreement.

"Hmm I wonder where Lord Sesshomaru is right about now?" said Rin as the Stars just twinkle in the night sky.

"Who know but I'm sure he'll stop by to see you eventually." replied Kohaku even thought he didn't like to bring him up in their conversation

In truth Kohaku has had feelings for this girl in front of him for quite some time. However he couldn't help but be jealous of Sesshomaru since Rin's mind seem to wonder on to thoughts of him all the time. This would end of with him accusing Rin of been in love with him, but then his sister would counter that he was simply jealous causing him a lot of embarrassment. In the end he knew that she didn't harbor such emotion, but rather that she sees him as parental figure in her life. Even if she did like him he would have to get through him if he wanted her which would prove to be difficult. The two eventually go there separate way as Rin walks into her house. Before going she thanks Kohaku one more time with him say that it was was nothing. With that the two say goodnight to each other with Kohaku going in the direction of his own house. Little did they know standing on top of a nearby roof was a certain demon lord who had observed the whole thing. Taking no particular interest the daiyokai simply turns around and vanish into the night sky silently.

* * *

**That it for the first Chapter stay tune for the second chapter of "My True Identity" Chapter two will be taking a look at the main protagonist Hitomi when she only five years old. What kind of life did she have before she started her search for her missing parents? Well read on and find out next time, but please review this chapter and tell me what you thought about it. Tell next time see ya. **


	4. Forsaken

**Hello readers and welcome to chapter two of**_** My True Identity**_**. I'm you're your storyteller Angelic Swordsman. Today's chapter takes a look at Hitomi's life in a human village. Where are Inuyasha and Kagome at the time? Well that a secret I won't reveal anytime soon. So sit back and enjoy chapter two of the story. (A.N I Angelic Swordsman do not own Inuyasha in anyway, shape, or form. However I do own the characters I create and the plot.)**

* * *

Forsaken Child

The autumn air looms lazily in the air as the leaves turn different colors. We see little woodland creature scurrying about gathering food for the winter to come. In a peaceful village nearby the farmers work the field as they harvest the vegetable that they had been growing all summer. The women do their daily house work such as cooking, cleaning, and watching the children. Lastly the children themselves run around the village playing games. However not all the children are having fun as we see a group of boys surrounding a young girl. This young lady was quite different seeing as she had, dog ears, fangs, and claws. She was a hanyo which the whole village had forsaken. Minus the demon like features the child possessed black flowing hair, and beautiful eyes which were two different colors one brown, and one yellow. Even though she was a hanyo this didn't stop the village children from picking on her. This was do to her peaceful nature as she only wanted to be accepted, and so she does nothing that would be consider violent.

Well if it isn't Hitomi. What is the little dog girl doing today?" taunted Daichi who was the village headman's son.

"Seem like she all by herself once again." enters Eiji Daichi's younger brother.

"Why do you guys all ways pick on me?" asks Hitomi in a sad voice as the girl wanted nothing more than to be accepted among her peers.

"Heh because you're the outcast of course!" answered Eiji with Hitomi lowering her ears.

"Yeah your not accepted by anyone in the village. So why should we play with an outcast like you?" said Daichi making Hitomi feel even worse.

Saying nothing more to her the village boys soon leave her presence. Letting out a lonely sigh the small child wonders to a clearing that was outside the village. Picking a leaf off the branch of a random tree. Hitomi soon started to play a lonely melody using the leaf as an instrument. The sorrowful notes carry silently across the autumn air with no people to listen to them. However soon enough a small bird landed on her shoulder letting out a small chirp as it looks at her. Hitomi stops playing and looks at the bird on her shoulder; Smiling happily at the small creature she gently uses her index finger to stroke the bird's head. The small creature let out a chirping noise as it sways it's head back and forth happily. Looking at the small bird on her shoulder Hitomi for the first time in her life had felt truly happy.

"Will you be my friend?" asked Hitomi looking at the bird on her shoulder. The bird let out another chirp as it looks at her with it's black beaded eyes.

"Thanks." says Hitomi as she closes her eye and continues to play the melody she was playing before using the leaf.

From that day on the two had become a common sight within the village. The villagers themselves didn't understand why a feeble little bird would take such a liking to a monstrous hanyo. It also angered the village children as well. Especially the headman's two boy Daichi and Eiji. The two would everyday try and break Hitomi's spirit, but all she would have to do is go to the clearing and play her melody, and in a flash the bird would soon come chirping to her in all it's happiness. She would then play a cheerful tune with the bird chirping in harmony with each of her notes. This would thus frustrate the two boys even more since Hitomi would no longer pay any attention to the two of them. As long as her new companion was by her side the girl was happy, and felt that she finally found a place in the world. The days continued to go on with her feathery companion at her side, but she knew it wouldn't last long. Soon it would turn cold and her, friend would have to leave to seek a warmer environment. Soon autumn turned into winter and just like that her friend was gone.

"Do not be So sad Hitomi your friend will come back in the spring, and you'll be together again." said a male voice.

Standing behind her was a man in Buddhist clothing. He had gray colored eyes and wrinkle on his face. He wore a Gasa on top of his head which hid his eye from viewers faraway. However Hitomi could see his kind eyes clearly. Knowing that he was only person in the village that cared about her. To her this man was her whole world and life seeing him as her Ojii-San. Thus she treasured him dearly with all her heart and soul. The villagers however weren't too found about him taking Hitomi as his foster daughter, but none questioned his reasons since he protects the village by exorcising demons for the village.

Winter soon turned into spring an a six year old Hitomi sat under a cherry blossom tree playing her cheerful melody. She was playing it in hope that her feathery friend would hear it and, return to her sooner. The hours soon turned into days and the days soon turned into weeks. Finally while playing her melody on a peaceful April day Hitomi heard a chirping noise. Soon enough the friend she had longed for all winter soon emerged. The bird let out the beautiful tune that it learned from Hitomi. It feel her with such happiness that it brought the little girl to tears. Following suit the two began playing together with the beautiful music being carried by the air currents. Hitomi sat there with her eyes closed as she played. Wishing that days like these would last forever with her, and her little feathery friend. However the chirping music of the bird soon stop causing her to snap out of her daze. Hitomi soon opened her eyes to sight that she wished she had not seen.

"Wow Daichi that was amazing you actually were able to hit it." says a village boy as Daichi, Eiji, and the village boys emerged from the forest.

"See I told you Onii-sama was good with a bow." said Eiji as he ran over to the fallen bird with an arrow in it's chest.

"Heh I didn't think he be able to pull it off." comments another village boy as they gather around Hitomi's fallen father friend.

"Well if it isn't Hitomi. How you like my archery skills? Pretty good huh." spoke Daichi as he was walking forward to get his prize.

All Hitomi could do was stand there, and look at the dead body of her feathery friend. Soon enough she let out a shriek as she dashed towards the place of the dead bird. However the Eiji and the village boys cut her off preventing her from going near it.

"What do you think your doing? That bird friend of your was hit by my arrow. So it corpse is now my prize." snickered Daichi looking at Hitomi who he thought was going to cry.

"Hey play your leaf whistle so Daichi can shoot something else." gloated a village boy as they started to make fun of her.

"You killed my friend…" whispered Hitomi who felt a flood of anger building up inside of herself.

"Heh what your going to do cry?" laughed Daichi as he and the village boys started laughing.

Hitomi body shook with an intense anger. It was an anger that she had never felt before, and she wanted nothing more than to make Daichi feel the way she did. Letting out a scream Hitomi ran forward with her fist reeled back ready to hit Daichi. Seeing this one of the boys simply tripped Hitomi. Causing the poor girl fall flat on her face; thus making the Daichi and the other laugh at her even more. Getting back on her feet the girl walked over and was soon face to face with Daichi.

"Hmph what you want? If you got something to say it dog girl." said Daichi with Hitomi eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"You killed my friend you bastard!" scream Hitomi pushing Daichi with all her might. However it barely effected him, and in return he slaps her across the face.

"Little advice Hitomi don't ever try to hit me again. Next time I might just have you executed hanyo." superiorly spoke Daichi.

"You Killed My Friend!" Screamed Hitomi as she bolted forward clasping her hand around Daichi neck and slamming him into a tree.

Now pinned to a tree Daichi could feel the air being squeezed out of him. However Hitomi continued to tighten her grip causing Daichi to gasp for air. The other village boys wore a look a fear as they watch Hitomi strangle Daichi alive. Eiji however ran over to Hitomi shouting at her to stop immediately but to no avail. Hitomi turned her sight to Eiji who froze in fear as he saw Hitomi's glowing left eye. It was filled with not anger but with rage and the desire to kill. Eiji just fell flat on his butt with Hitomi strengthening her grip every minute. The other village boys let out a scream and retreated quickly leaving Hitomi to kill Daichi and Eiji. Hitomi Strengthen her grip more and could see that Daichi was going pale. She didn't know why but seeing him in a state of helplessness brought pleasure to Hitomi. She knew that she had to let go or he would die, but for some reason she didn't want to stop. Eiji started to cry as Hitomi continued to choke the life away from his brother. He would of never even consider Hitomi even being capable of doing such a thing like this. Now he understood why some of the adults feared her so much. She was now in his eyes a monster.

Hitomi felt that if she squeezed any more now she would crush something in his neck, but even knowing that she felt the need to do it. Ready to crush his neck completely Hitomi was about to squeeze once more, but suddenly there was a flash and then a extreme pain in her left shoulder.

Putting her had to where the pain was coming from she was shock to see blood on her hand. Instantly she knew that it was her own blood, and slowly turning her head to her shoulder. She could see a fine cut on the top of her shoulder. Hitomi let out a cry as she cling her shoulder in agony. Standing there in front of her were three men that were obviously from the headman's house. Each of them held their samurai swords in front of them as they approach Hitomi. The anger that the girl had felt earlier was gone an was replace with an extreme fear. Scooting back in the fear the guards approach her with the same intent that she was going to do to Daichi kill.

"How dare you attempt to kill Daichi-sama! We'll waste you right here and know Mongrel!" shouted a guard as he raised his sword ready to strike Hitomi down.

However when he was about to slash forward. He was suddenly cut off by a staff that had flown from the forest, and was stabbed in the ground in-between Hitomi and himself. Soon enough the priest that took care of Hitomi emerged from the forest.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you harmed my daughter and tried to kill her?" spoke the priest.

"Hoshi-sama this so called daughter of your tried to kill lord Daichi. Thus we were ordered to execute her immediately." said the guard with the priest approaching Hitomi.

"Step aside Hoshi-sama were going to exterminate this hanyo! There is nothing you can do it is an order from the headman himself." said another guard as they approach them with their swords out.

"If your going to kill this child then your going to have to slay me too." spoke the priest as he stood in front of Hitomi.

"That far enough stand down men!" called a voice. Soon the headman emerged from the forest with a few guards around him. Eiji was beside his brother who continued to cough struggling to catch his breath.

"Eiji what happen here? Tell me the detail of what you saw." ordered the Headman as Eiji bows his head and thus explained what had happened.

"Is what Eiji says is the truth girl?" asks the headman. Hitomi just nodded her head with a fearful expression as the kind priest had taught her not to lie.

"What are you guards standing around for kill her this instant." Spat Daichi who had finally caught his breath.

"Quite Daichi I'll be the one to decide what happens." spoke the headman with anger appearing on Daichi's face.

"Now Hitomi I want to hear your part of the story ok." said the priest. Hitomi just nodded her head and thus explained her side of the story.

"Hmm it seem that both are at fault here. Hoshi-sama I like to speak with you back at my house. We'll talk and decide on Hitomi's punishment there." spoke the headman as he, his boys, and the guards left the clearing.

"Hitomi go back to the house and wait for me there ok." said the priest with Hitomi nodding her head.

* * *

That night Hitomi sat there thinking about the whole day. The headman had sent a maid from his house to tend to her wound earlier, but the girl was wondering what was taking her Ojii-san so long. Hitomi stepped out into the cool night looking to see if her guardian was coming back. Seeing nothing the girl let out a sigh, but she looks up and see the crescent moon in the sky. Looking at the moon the Hitomi wishes for something deep in her heart that she didn't even tell her guardian. Ever since she was four the girl would always come and wish for her mother and father to show up. Even though she knew it was probably impossible she still wished for it every night. Her Ojii-san had told her that he had found her near the wood while on a pilgrimage. At that time she was nothing more than a infant, and wouldn't remember the faces of her parent even if she had seen them. The truth was she didn't know if her parent were alive or dead. So for the sake of meeting with her parents she wishes to the night sky for them to come get her. After waiting for a little while longer Hitomi could see her caretaker coming down the road towards their shrine which was their home at the same time. The girl quickly ran up to him and greeted him with a bow. The old man simply patted her on the head and the two thus went into the shrine.

"Ah I see that you stay up waiting for my return. That good Hitomi cause there's something I need to talk to you about." spoke the priest with Hitomi nodding her head.

"I talked to the headman for a longtime and thus convinced him not to execute you. However because of your behavior he has called for another monk to take a look at you." said the priest.

"Why does another priest have to take a look at me Ojii-san?" asked Hitomi as he looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"It is a test to see if you have awaken as a yokai. If this turns out to be true then you'll be killed by the monk." answers the priest striking fear into the Hitomi's heart.

"But why that Ojii-san!? You said that when you found me you felt no yoki from me. So why is this happening!?" shouted Hitomi who was confused.

"That is because there was a spiritual energy radiating from you when I found you. With that I concluded that power was sealing your yoki, but now that you've display traits of a hanyo. It means the spiritual energy that was sealing it is weakening or is gone." explained the priest causing Hitomi to become more scared.

"Isn't there anything that you can do to stop this Ojii-san!?" plead the girl with tears coming down her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hitomi but it must be done there no way around it." answered the priest reducing the girl in front of him to tears.

Saying nothing more to each other that night the two went to bed. However making sure Hitomi was asleep the priest went into main hall were the statue of Buddha was kept. The priest soon sat down and went into a state of meditation.

_I doesn't seem like the spirit power around Hitomi has weaken, but I'm now able to sense a small amount of yoki leaking from her. Is it do to the anger that she experienced to today, or was it the lust to kill that has awoken it. Whatever it may be it seem her yoki has awaken, but I pray that fate be on her side when the test comes._

**Well that it for Chapter two hoped you enjoyed. Will Hitomi survive this test with the monk the headman has summoned, or will she be destroyed ? You'll have to read the next chapter of**_** My True Identity**_** to find out.**


	5. spiritual

**Hello readers and welcome to Chapter three of**_** "My True Identity"**_** I'm your host Angelic Swordsman. Today's Chapter takes place two years after Chapter two. This chapter deals with Hitomi's encounter with another monk, and her unique characteristic of being a Hanyo with Spiritual energy. So sit back and enjoy chapter three of the story.**

* * *

Spiritual Encounter

It was a peaceful summer day for the village that Hitomi lived in. The adults were busy doing there daily chores, and the children were either playing games or causing mischief around the village. However at a nearby river not little ways away from the village we see Hitomi there splashing her feet in the river. The girl was just sitting there thinking about nothing in particular as she let her feet dangle in the river. Admiring the nature all around her Hitomi take in a deep breath of fresh air while taking in the scent of the river also. Ever since two years ago Hitomi senses have increased considerably from her younger age. For one she could pick up the scent of things from very far away, and everyone in the village had a unique scent to her, but when she factored out everyone uniqueness they all had the same scent. Her eye sight had also gotten better since she could see real well in the dark as if it was day. Finally her sense of hearing had increased the most as she could pick up things from very far away. Even if people were whispering she could hear them as if they were talking normally.

Sitting at the river was very relaxing for Hitomi. She had found this place two weeks ago by following the scent of fresh water. To top it off the river had a good amount of fish in it. So it was also a private fishing spot for her. Finally there were also good amount medicinal herbs around this place. She had brought her Ojii-san here once and he had shown her the different type of herbs in the area.

However the peace for Hitomi didn't last long as Hitomi heard something wiz in the area. Acting quickly Hitomi rolled to the right with an arrow hitting the area where she was a few seconds ago. Her ears soon picked up the sound of another arrow, but instead of dodging it she uses the sound she hears to catch the arrow out of thin area. This did however come with a price as the arrow head had cut her palm. Hitomi soon stood up and dashed in the direction the arrows were coming from. Taking a leap into the air to dodge another one Hitomi soon enough raked her hand in front her. She then heard the snapping of wood and the stumbling of someone as she landed. There in front of her on his butt was Daichi the headman's son. Daichi looks at Hitomi with a sense of anger in his eyes which the girl didn't find foreign to her.

"Trying to kill me once again Daichi?" asked Hitomi in a dull voice as she found his attempt on her life annoying.

"Of course I'm trying to kill you! I'll never forget that day when you strangled me! You made a complete fool out of me!" yelled Daichi with hatred in every one of his word.

"I just suggest you quit with your silly fantasy since it won't happen. You may be older than me, but I'm the stronger one so please just give up." spoke Hitomi who really didn't want to hurt Daichi but then again she might have to get her point across.

"Never I will never give up. One day you'll screw up and I'll be there to take your life!" spat Daichi as he tried to punch Hitomi but she simply just caught the feeble attack.

"Must I really demonstrate the difference in power between you and I?" said Hitomi as she started to crush Daichi's hand in her own.

"Curse you Hitomi…" replied Daichi as he felt the pain building up within his wrist. He could fill his bones about to crack under Hitomi's powerful strength which was another trait of her demon heritage.

"I suggest you leave me alone Daichi. Next time I really will break your wrist." says Hitomi as she let go of Daichi's wrist.

Taking an arrow from his quiver Daichi charges Hitomi with the intent of stabbing her with the arrow head. However the girl quickly jumps up causing him to miss her completely. Trying to see where Hitomi ran off to Daichi looks up and see Hitomi standing on a tree branch. Looking angrily at Hitomi Daichi storms off away from the river leaving Hitomi by herself. Truth was Hitomi didn't like being tough, but it was the only way she could talk to Daichi. Ever since the incident two years ago the village boys had stopped picking on her. This was do to their fear as they were scared that she might kill them out of anger. Even Eiji Daichi's younger brother had stopped picking on her. She would always hear him call her monster every time they crossed paths. Although she acts tough the truth is those words hurt quite a bit since she didn't want to be consider a monster. That only left Daichi who was bent on trying to kill her. He wanted to kill her to restore his lost pride, and prove to the village boys that he wasn't a weakling. The boys in truth didn't think Daichi was weak, but they simply say that Hitomi is stronger and shouldn't be messed with. Letting out a sigh Hitomi jumped down from the tree branch that she was on and headed home. But little did she know there was a man watching the whole scene between Daichi and her.

It about sundown when Hitomi made it back to the village. The villager were everywhere conversation with each other after a hard days work. When the villagers saw Hitomi come back their words began to flow on the air stabbing her like daggers. _Hey look Hitomi's back. I wonder why Hoshi-sama looks after such a creature. Remember the incident two years ago heard that she almost killed lord Daichi. Yeah I'm surprise the headman didn't execute her himself. Shush! You really should be quite she could be listening!?_ Hitomi just continued to walk forward despite the gossip that was going on about her. It was just the plain truth that she was an outcast. She was nothing more than a fearful beast to the humans around her. After walking a little more Hitomi came to the temp that she and her guardian stayed in. Walking quietly inside the shrine she could she that her Ojii-san was meditating next to the Buddha statue. Still being very quite the girl sat next to him and she too started to meditate. Opening one eye the kind priest looked over to his daughter who had come in. He was sad that this child didn't have a place in the world. He tried to change that by trying to get the villagers to except her, but in the end it was in vain plus he was in low favor with the villagers.

"Welcome back Hitomi. Did you have fun outside today?" asked Ojii-san as Hitomi stopped meditating to look at her caretaker.

"I spend most of the day by the river until Daichi show up." replied Hitomi stretching her legs out a little bit.

"What did Daichi do this time?" asked Ojii-san once again with a good guess about Hitomi's answers.

"He tried to kill me with his bow as usual, but I snapped it in two today to get him to stop. I guess he really wants to see me dead after that incident two years ago." answered Hitomi letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Well don't hold any ill will towards him. Eventually he'll give up and won't come after you anymore. So just give it a little more time ok." said Ojii-san looking in Hitomi's eyes for an answer.

"Yes Ojii-san." says Hitomi as she disappears into the back room.

"Merciful Buddha please have mercy on this forsaken child." prayed the priest as he went back to his meditation.

Meanwhile at the headman's house we see the headman chatting with a monk about a person in particular. The monk had hazel colored eyes with black her, and wore the same cloth as the priest that took care of Hitomi. Looking at the monk the head proceeded to asks him about Hitomi. The monk answered each one of his questions based on what he had observed by watching her.

"So do you believe the child is a threat to this village?" asks the headman as the priest looks at him with an honest face.

"To be honest the child looks completely harmless, but I believe that she could be a real danger if left alone." answered the priest with the headman nodding his head.

"Can I leave it to you to take care of it Hoshi-san?" asked the headman once more getting a nod from the monk.

The sun comes too early as we see Hitomi outside the shrine sweeping the dust away from the place. Ojii-san had left the village to go exorcise a demon in another village far from their home. Before he left he had made a list of chore for Hitomi to complete as he didn't want her causing mischief. After sweeping in front of the shrine Hitomi went to the river bed to pick medicinal herbs. Looking carefully at each plant Hitomi pick only the plants that she needed, and after completing that she was about to head home when a monk step out from the forest.

"Oh hello Hoshi-sama." said Hitomi as she bow before the monk in respect. Her Ojii-san had always taught to bow before holy men, and important figure heads.

"Good day young lady. What is one so young doing always out here by her self?" asked the monk while looking at Hitomi.

"I'm doing the chores on the list that my Ojii-san left for me." answered Hitomi as she looked at her list to see what she had to do next.

"Why what a sweet little girl you are helping out your Ojii-san like that." replied the monk when he stumbled and dropped a scroll which rolled in front of Hitomi.

"I'm sorry young one but could you please pick up that O-fuda in front of you. It a powerful spell that reveals the true nature of a demon if they should they touch it." explain the monk with Hitomi looking at the scroll with unsettled expression.

Hitomi nervously inches her hand towards the scroll with the monk watching in earnest. Touching the scroll with nothing happening Hitomi picks it up completely with the monk staring in shock. Hitomi simply hold the scroll in front of her for the monk to take, but when the monk touches the scroll something abnormal happens. Soon a flood of image flood into his head all at once, and soon after a powerful shock the likes he had ever felt before. Stumbling a little while still holding the scroll Hitomi looks at him in confusion as she didn't quite understand what had just happen. She had seen a faint yellow light come from her hand when she had touched the scroll, but she didn't know what it meant.

"I'll be on my way now good day Hoshi-sama." said Hitomi as she picks up her basket and leaves for home.

Hoshi-sama are you ok!?" ask one of the headman's guards with two more coming from the forest.

"What upset you Hoshi-san!?" uttered another with them all gathering around the startled monk.

"Look at the O-fuda on the ground…" stuttered the monk as the guards looked at the blank scroll on the ground.

"The spell on the O-fuda is completely gone!" shouted one of the guards after figuring out that a spell was suppose to be there.

_That child… Just what in the world is she and what was that force that passed through my body? Was that the spiritual energy that I've been sensing from her? Did she reflect the power of the O-fuda away from her? That must have been the force that passed through my body… This child is truly a sinister being. Something that shouldn't exist at all, but still a demon that has spiritual and Yoki is completely unheard of._ Thought the monk as he contemplated on what to do next.

The sun's track across the sky finally comes to an end as it disappears below the horizon. Hitomi sat alone in the shrine as she tried to figure out what that light was that came from her hand today. It was a mystery to her since she had never done anything like that before. Was it one her demon traits or was it the spiritual power that Ojii-san had mention. Either way the event was far to puzzling for Hitomi to figure out. Sitting in front of the Buddha statue Hitomi begins to meditate on the event hoping to get an answer for her problem. However she was soon interrupted by a voice at the front entrance. Getting up from her spot the girl quickly goes to the front entrance to see the monk from earlier standing outside.

"Oh hello again Hoshi-sama how may I be of assistant." asked Hitomi politely with the monk looking at her with a warm smile.

"I was just coming here to ask if I could stay here for the night. All the other places in the village have no rooms for guest. So I came here as a last resort." explained the monk with Hitomi beckoning him to come in.

I thank you for your kind hospitality." said the monk as he enters the shrine main hall. Looking at the Buddha statue sitting in the hall the monk gives a small prayer.

Hitomi soon comes back from another room in the shrine with a bowl in her hand. Handing it to the monk he simply sees that it's soup with various vegetable in it. Hitomi simply bows her head and head back into the back of the shrine. Setting the soup aside the monk takes out a ring with a five pointed star in the middle. Setting it in front of the Buddha statue the monk soon take out a silver prong with Buddhist scripture in craved into it.

_Please merciful Buddha lend me your strength so that I may vanquish my enemy before me. _Thought the monk as Hitomi came back out to check on her guest, but when she looked at the monk face she saw a serious look. Feeling that something was very wrong the girl simply stepped back a little with the fear showing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to trouble you again young lass but could you stand near the ring in front of the statue." asked the monk with Hitomi nodding her head nervously.

* * *

**That's it for chapter three of the story. Stay tune for chapter four which will finish the plot for this part of Hitomi's life. Will Hitomi survive whatever the monk planning or will she be killed right her. Guess you'll just have to what for the next chapter. I apologies for this chapter being late just been busy with school so I can't update too often. Anyways thanks for reading and have a good day.**


	6. where the Barrier Blurs

**Hello Reader and welcome to chapter four of **_**"My true Identity"**_**. Today's chapter picks up where chapter three left off. So will Hitomi be alright or will the monk that I made do her in? All that will be answered in today's chapter. So sit back and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Where the Barrier blurs

"I'm sorry to trouble you lass but will you please stand where the ring is?" asked the monk as Hitomi looks nervously at the ring on the floor.

Staring at the ring next to the Buddha statue Hitomi does what she is told, and is soon standing in front of it facing the monk. The monk let a smile he was holding creep across his face while quickly making a hand sign. The ring soon glows with a righteous light as the image of the ring appears underneath Hitomi. She screams in agony as a blue light engulfs her whole body. Watching with no concern the monk twirls the prong in his hands as he waits for the results of his efforts. The light soon dies down revealing Hitomi within its glow holding her now trembling body. His eyebrows twitching once the monk throws his prong hitting Hitomi in the center of her chest. Looking at the spot where the prong had stabbed her Hitomi let out another scream. The prong soon turns into the same blue light which vanish into the point where she was stabbed. Not understanding why this is happening Hitomi sinks to her knees tears staining her hurting face.

"Why are you doing this Hoshi-sama!?" asked Hitomi with the monk giving her a sympathetic look.

"Please forgive me young one, but for the sake of the world's order you must be eliminated." replied the monk as he tugs on a blue chain that appears to lead to Hitomi's chest.

"Have I done something terribly wrong?" urged Hitomi as she wanted to know why he was doing this.

"You have done nothing wrong rather that it's your existent that goes against the law of the world." said the monk while giving the chain a hard tug causing pain to shoot throughout Hitomi's body.

"What to you mean by go against the law of the world!" shouted Hitomi with more tears leaking from her eyes.

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't understand my explanation even if I explained it to you. Cause yourself no more suffering and die!" shouted the monk as he yanked on the chain causing more pain to shoot through her body.

"This is a technique design to rip a demon's soul from it's body thus allowing me to purify the soul easily! You too will soon face the same judgment as the other demons before you! I'm truly sorry, but for the sake of peace please die quietly." explained the monk as he continued on with his technique.

#

Meanwhile from the headman's house Daichi could see the blue light protruding from the shrine that Hitomi lived in. Daichi didn't know quite what it was, but he could feel that Hitomi was somehow in extreme pain. Instead of worrying about the girl it brought him a sense of pleasure as a smile creeps upon his face. Eiji soon come over to join his brother as they look at the blue light together. Eiji just like Daichi didn't understand what the blue light was but could feel it was connected to Hitomi. Looking at the smirk on his brother's face Eiji assumes that the girl must be in some sort of trouble.

"What do you think is going on over there Daichi?" asks Eiji as Daichi looks at him with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know but whatever is happening Hitomi must be in some pain I can tell." explains Daichi with Eiji just looking onwards.

"You think it's the doing of the monk father hired?" asks Eiji once again.

"No doubt about it. Come on let go take a look at what's happening." replies Daichi as the two set off for the shrine.

Elsewhere in the woods not too far away from their shrine Hitomi's Ojii-san could see the blue light protruding from their home. Whispering a quite prayer the kind priest dart off towards the shrine hoping that he wouldn't be too late. _Why has it come to this? That poor child has done nothing to warrant any kind of punishment. My how the world has fallen…_

_#_

Hitomi lets out a cringing scream as she feels like something is being ripped from her body. She wonders if this what the monk meant when he said he would rip her soul from her body. Tears stream down each side of her cheeks she wonders what she has done to deserve this? Was she really that dangerous to the world, or did the world just despise her? She didn't know the answer or understand the reason, but one thing kept running through her mind…

_Who am I? Where is my family? Who are my mother and father? Where are they now? Did they abandon me?_

All these thoughts race through Hitomi's head as the pain in her body increases tenfold. On the other end of the chain the monk wonders why Hitomi's soul hasn't separated from her body yet. He was pouring as much spiritual energy into the chain as he possibly could, but her soul wouldn't separate from her body.

_Why hasn't her soul come out yet? Why can't I drag it out like any other demon soul? Is her soul being protected by that small amount of spiritual power?_

These thoughts passed through the monk's head as he continued to try and pull Hitomi's soul from her body. Another scream pierced his ears as Hitomi cried out once more. He really didn't wish to do this, but for the sake of the world order and as his duty he must eliminate her. Yanking on the spirit chain once more caused more pain to shoot throughout Hitomi's body. However she was completely powerless to stop the source of her pain. Was there anything she could do to stop him? Thought of things that she had done in her life and what she wanted to do pass through her mind, but the silhouette of the parents she didn't know and want to know crossed her mind. Eyes reflecting a desire like nothing she has ever felt before. Hitomi's hugs herself as she feels something trying to separate from her body.

"NOOOO!!" screamed Hitomi with a shimmering gold light engulfing her body.

Soon after there was a flash that lights up the entire shrine causing anyone who see it go blind for a few seconds. A lurid scream cut through the air like butter, and when the light dies we see the monk standing there with his prong stabbed into him just below the neck. On the other side of the room Hitomi's is on her hands and knees panting. All she knew was that she was alive and that it. With the shock planted on his face the monk falls to the ground his weapon breaking in two upon his descent. Daichi and Eiji who had arrived gasped in shock as they saw the monk hit the ground. Not knowing what to do all they could do now is look at the panting Hitomi and the now dead monk.

_What in the world is she!? How could the monk fail to kill her? Is Hitomi really that strong? All of this just makes no sense but she's weak! This could be my only chance to finish her off._

Slowly stringing his bow with an arrow Daichi aims carefully at Hitomi with the intent of striking her down. However before he could fire his arrow he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. Turning around to face the person Daichi is surprise to see the priest standing there before him. He wore an unreadable expression on his face as he looks at his defenseless daughter on the floor. Just looking at the priest was all Daichi needed to do to realize that he wouldn't be able to kill Hitomi. The kind priest who served as Hitomi's Ojii-san slowly started to enter the room, but he was soon stopped by the headman's guards who had arrived at the scene.

"Impossible! She was able to kill the monk that the headman hired!?" spoke one of guards as he looked in disbelief at the scene before him.

"His effort didn't go without reward because it seem like Hitomi has been weaken quite a bit." says another guard his hand itching to draw his sword.

"Lord Daichi Eiji please stand back we'll take care of this low life right away!" shouted a third guard as they drew their swords ready to strike Hitomi down.

"How sinful raising your weapons at a defenseless child! This goes far beyond penitence!" argued Ojii-san as he tried to make his way to Hitomi but to no avail.

"You're the one that has sinned old man! You talk about us but do not look at the wrong you are committing! Taking care of a half-breed as if she was your own daughter isn't it your job to exorcise demons? Before you talk about us why don't you do your duty and exterminate this beast!" explained another guard as they started to close in on the defenseless girl.

Hitomi who now has regained her breath looks up to she the guards closing in on her. Not knowing what to do Hitomi quivers in fear, but she then see her Ojii-san stand at the entrance. Trying to hurry over towards him she is soon cut off by the guards in front of her. Their swords gleam in the night moon as they slowly approached Hitomi causing the young girl to back up against the Buddha statue. Tears starts to trickle from her eyes once again as she calls for her Ojii-san in a frighten voice.

"No use crying you miserable half-breed! For your crime of murdering a holy man we hereby sentence you to death! Prepare to die!" shouted the man who seems to be the guard commander.

"That is far enough! All of you lower your swords." said the voice of the headman as he arrived on the scene with his personal bodyguards.

"How disgraceful for a samurai none less my own guards raising their swords to a helpless child." uttered the headman shaking his head in utter disgust.

"Forgive us your Excellency but we were merely trying to finish what Hoshi-sama had started." explained the commander while pointing over to the dead monk.

"You tried to kill Hitomi while I was away!? How dishonorable! Do you have no shame!?" shouts Ojii-san but is soon silenced by the guard's sword against his throat.

"Watch your tongue! How dare you speak to our lord like that? Do it again and we'll kill you right here fool." spoke a guard but is soon backhanded by his own lord.

"Know your place fools! To even speak of striking down a holy man is unforgivable! It's true that this girl has committed an unforgivable crime but I'm the one partly at fault here. Since I was the one that persuaded this monk to attempt such an act I'm the one responsible for his death." explained the headman making his men cringe in shame.

"Do to the nature of this crime I'm hereby placing Hitomi under house arrest. Until further notice she is not allowed to leave this shrine for any reason what so ever. Furthermore You Hoshi-san must explain to her the seriousness of her actions against this man. While I do take responsibility for his death you on the other hand must explain to her that what she has done is wrong. I'll be back in a few days with a more suitable punishment for her." said the headman and with that him, Daichi, Eiji, and the guards leave the shrine thus giving the priest and Hitomi some quality alone time.

"Are you ok Hitomi? You're not hurt anywhere are you?" asked Ojii-san in his usual kind voice. Saying nothing Hitomi ran over to the kind priest and embraced him in a hug with all her might.

"You don't have to say anything dear. I can see that you've been through a tough ordeal." said Ojii-san while wrapping his arms around her small body never wanting to let go.

"Why do people hate me so much Ojii-san? Did I do something wrong to make them hate me?" asks Hitomi in a feeble voice more tears covering her already stained face.

"I know it hard on you Hitomi not having parents and not being accepted by the villagers. Trust me you have done nothing wrong Hitomi rather it is that people fear what is not normal. Because you are a half-breed humans and demons will never accept you. Demons despise your kind for having human blood while humans hate you for simply being part demon. In the human's eyes your considered a monster even if you haven't done anything wrong." explained Ojii-san with Hitomi just burying her face in his chest.

"If that is true why do you take care of me Ojii-san?" whispered Hitomi wanting to know the reason.

"I take care of you because in my eyes I don't see a demon. Rather I see a poor helpless girl with no family and simply wants nothing more than to be accepted." answered the Ojii-san with more tears pouring from her innocent eyes

"That monk said that my possession of spiritual and yoki energy goes against the law of nature itself. Is that really true Ojii-san?" asked Hitomi once more fearing what the answer might be.

"That man spoke the truth I'm afraid. It's true that a demon or even a half-demon having both yoki and spiritual powers is completely unheard of. That is one of the reasons why I took care of you when I found you as an infant. I didn't understand how it was possible to have both and figured that if I watch you over the years I figure it out. When your yoki power had appeared for the first time two years ago I thought that your spirit energy would gradually disappear. However that doesn't seem to be the case now rather that the two energies are growing at a steady pace. Hitomi while it is unheard of for a half-demon to have spirit and yoki energy it is what you do with that power that counts." explained Ojii-san as Hitomi simply nodded her head in agreement.

"While I can't teach how to control your yoki power what I can do is train you in the use of your spirit energy. From this day forward you shall no longer be simply my daughter but you will now become my apprentice. With my training it my hope that you can use your power to find what you truly want and help those who you deem important." spoke Ojii-san with Hitomi nodding her head.

"Now get some sleep Hitomi for tomorrow your training as a miko will begin." said Ojii-san with Hitomi nodding her head once more.

* * *

**Well that it for chapter four hope you enjoyed reading it. So what will happen during Hitomi's training? Will she get better in tune with her spiritual powers or will her yoki prevent such a thing from happening. Who know but I can say that the next chapter will be a blast! Anyway please leave a review if you think I deserve it or criticism if you don't like something in the story. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	7. Average life

**Hello Reader and welcome to chapter five of "My True Identity". Today's chapter takes a break from Hitomi's life, and takes a look at Miroku and Sango's kids. What have those kids been up to for the last eight years you ask? Well you'll get to find out in today's story. **

**Disclaimer: I Angelic Swordsman do not own Inuyasha in anyway, shape, or form. However I do own the plot and any characters that I create. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Average life

It's a peaceful day in the woods where our story takes place. Sitting underneath a raging water fall we see an eleven year old girl meditating under the falling water. Sitting on the edge of the pond not too far from where the girl is another girl the same age as her. She let her feet lazily splash around in the water as she looks at the girl under the waterfall. She wore a plain yellow yukata with a dragonfly pattern. She had long black flowing hair with hazel nut colored eyes, and soft plum colored lips. The young lady simply let out a yawn as her eyes showed boredom from staring at the girl under the waterfall.

"Sigh… Kaoru how much longer are you going to be under there? I'm starting to get really bored." shouted the girl as she looked at the other girl under the waterfall.

The young girl named Kaoru said nothing as if the girl's shouts of frustration didn't reach her. Moving not even a muscle Kaoru continues to meditate concentrating her entire being on nothing but this one task. A faint blue silhouette made itself know as it calmly encompassed the outline of Kaoru's body. However this didn't even faze the young girl back on the shore as she let out another yawn. The faint silhouette soon burst into a shimmering blue barrier around Kaoru. Nothing could penetrate the barrier, not even the water from the falls she was under. Finally opening her eyes for the first time since being under the falls; Kaoru sees the young girl waving at her as if she was glad that she was looking at her. Letting out a brief sigh Kaoru walks from underneath the waterfall. Letting the barrier disperse only when she's completely out of the waterfall's reach. Coming on to the shore Kaoru rings out her white skirt with the girl watching in curiosity.

"Geez it about time you were done. I was getting really bored back here!" complained the girl receiving bonk on the head from Kaoru.

"Stop with your complaining Kaori! All you want to do is go chase after boys in the village." answered Kaoru with a long sigh.

"You're no fun Kaoru. All you ever think about is training! It's ok to live a little and enjoy life." countered Kaori with a dull look on her face.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Kaori, but if you don't train you'll never get better at tapping into your spiritual powers." said Kaoru with Kaori giving her a bored expression.

"Aw come on Kaoru… I may not be able to use spiritual powers, but I can sense yoki energy pretty well." argued Kaori.

"Yeah this is why I'm nagging you to train! The fact that you have that ability suggests that you have latent potential." shot back Kaoru with Kaori giving her a lazy expression.

"You may be good at using spiritual power but you suck at sensing yoki…" whispered Kaori earning her a smack on the head from Kaoru.

"I heard that. Come on let get home before dad gets back, or he'll chew us out again for being late." spoke Kaoru as the two girls head for home.

Saying nothing more to each other the two girls head for home hoping that they make it back before they dad did. However luck wasn't on their side and they got there five minute after their father got home. Thus the two were scolded and sent into the house until dinner was ready. After eating dinner the girls lay on the pallet that they shared with their brother. Kaoru who couldn't sleep simply stared at the moon through the window. It's glowing light shinning on the ground in the dark night. Shifting her self to the right Kaoru looks at her sleeping sister. Her peaceful face glowing in the moonlight which came through the window. Soon enough peaceful rest beckons Kaoru to sleep and she close her eyes for rest.

* * *

The sun come too early for our weary girls as a rooster let out it's loud calling sound. The two tired girls simply let out a yawn as the get up to do their daily chores. Kaori was in charge of making breakfast today and Kaoru had to take down the laundry. This was a standard chore for the girls with the two switching task each week, and after finishing breakfast the two go out into the village to play or help out other adults. However it was a little harder on Kaoru since she had to make sure her twin didn't get into trouble. Sometime it made Kaoru wonder how the two could be the same. She has always taken her training from her father seriously training whenever she had free time. Her other half on the other hand enjoyed playing around and flirting with the village boys. Her mother had once said that Kaori behavior was an inherited trait from their father. Since he was a big lecher in the past before he married their mother. Kaoru however couldn't picture it since her father was so strict on Kaori when it came to boys. She just couldn't see her dad being that kind of person even in the past. Plus he was always giving her tips on how to improve herself when it came to her training. While walking around in the village Kaoru is soon snapped out of her thoughts when she is greeted by Rin.

"Hello there Kaoru how are you on this fine day?" said Rin as the younger girl looked up at her with a smile.

"I'm fine Rin-senpai but I still can't get Kaori to take her training seriously." replied Kaoru receiving a smile from Rin.

"Hey if you're not busy would you help me out with gathering some medicinal herbs?" questioned Rin while looking at the small child.

"Sure but what am I going to do about Kaori? If a leave her alone for too long who know what kind of trouble she could get into." explained Kaoru letting a sigh escape her lips.

"Don't worry so much! I'm sure Kaori wouldn't do anything to warrant any trouble." said Rin with Kaoru giving into the older woman's smile.

"Alright I'm in. I'm sure Kaori can't get into too much trouble if I'm away from her for awhile." answered Kaoru with Rin giving her a cheerful hug.

"Thank you Kaoru you don't know how much this helps me!" shouted Rin as the two girls headed for the forest of Inuyasha.

Meanwhile in another part of the village Kaori is enjoying a nice game of tag with the village boy. So far she was the only one not caught and the village boys were trying their very best to catch her. However every time they tried to take a stab at catching the girl she would always elude them. Kaori may not be as strong as her twin sister but she was agile as a cat. Once again the boys tried to tag her while her back was turned to them, but she quickly sidestepped all of them as if she had known they were coming. Kaori let out a sweet giggle causing some of the boys to blush in embarrassment. Most of the boys found Kaori attractive not because of her looks, but because her whimsical voice and personality. She didn't act like the other village girls who were most of the time polite and formal. No she acted casual and flirty which only added to her cute charm, but none dare try to hit on her since her parents were quite famous people in the village. In the end they didn't need to hit on her because she would hit on them. She had even once said that she had found one of them quite attractive. However even though she acted like this around them she could never take her playfulness to the next level. This was due to her Father and her twin sister's watchful eyes and Kaoru would always smack her to bring her back to earth. Once again with her agile reflexes Kaori dodges the boys trying to tag her.

"Aw come on boys don't tell me that the best you can do." said Kaori in her flirty tone of voice getting the boys worked up.

"Darn it Kaori at this rate we're never going to catch you! You're just way too good at this game." replied a boy who seems to be the leader of the group. He had dark blue eyes with black hair that was tied into a small ponytail.

"Oh come on Kenta I'm sure if you guys work together you can catch me!" encouraged Kaori as she wanted to continue playing.

"Sorry Kaori but I'm beat. We've been at for an hour and we still haven't caught you." countered Kenta with a sincere smile.

"Well I guess it can't be help then." answered Kaori giving Kenta and the other a heartfelt smile.

"Well leave you guys alone ok Kenta." said another village boy who seems to be his best friend.

"Ok then see you guys later!" shouted Kenta as the rest of the boys left to do their own thing.

"Well now that we're all alone what should we do?" asked Kaori in a seductive voice causing Kenta face to go red.

"Won't your sister or your father be mad if they caught us alone." countered Kenta as Kaori wrapped him in an embrace.

"My dad isn't in town right now and as for my sister I don't know where she is." replied Kaori with the space between them almost gone.

"I know let go to Inuyasha forest where we can be alone!" squealed Kaori as they headed for the forest.

Going to Inuyasha forest we see Rin and Kaoru picking various medicinal herbs for Kaede. Kaoru wipes a bead of sweat from her forehead as she wonders what her sister was doing. Soon an image of Kaori pops into her mind doing all kinds of indecent things with the village boys. Letting out a sigh Kaoru simply shake her head of the bad thoughts and continues picking the plants that Kaede needs. However in another part of the forest we see Kaori and Kenta basking in the sunlight under a cherry blossom tree. Kaori lets out a yawn as she stretches her arms into the air. Feeling a little nervous Kenta wraps his arm around Kaori shoulder. This act earns him Kaori affection as she lean into his chest making him blush a little. Kaori while letting the time pass them by wonders what her other half could be doing since she wasn't present in the village? Letting it slide Kaori snuggles deeper into Kenta causing the boy to blush even more. Kenta lets out a peaceful sigh as he starts to get use to Kaori being this close to him. Kenta was Thirteen years old and would soon be fourteen in June. He was two years older then the girl leaning into him. He and Kaori had been together since they were children and views Kaori as one of his best friends. However as time went by before he even knew it he was beginning to develop certain feeling for Kaori. He didn't know when it happened or why it was happening but it was there. At one point when he was twelve he asked his father what the feeling was. Kenta closes his eyes as he remembers his father's words on that day.

_"I see so your falling in love with Kaori huh Kenta?" asked his father as he was helping him work the fields._

_"Is that what this feeling is father? Is this what love feels like?" questioned Kenta as he put a hand on his heart._

_"Well I wouldn't say that it love but I can tell that you really care for Kaori." replied his father why wiping a bead of sweat from his head._

_"You see son love is when you care about someone so deeply that you'll do anything to protect their life and happiness." explained his father as the two headed inside for dinner._

With those words engraved into his mind Kenta looks fondly at Kaori who give him a whimsical smile. Kenta blushes once again at the smile but doesn't look away from her. He is captivated by her innocent eyes and plum colored lips. Kaori noticing that he hadn't turned away blushes slightly. Usually when she gives her smile the village boys would turn away from her in embarrassment, but when Kenta hadn't turned away her heart had started beating a little faster then usual. Just like Kenta Kaori was fond of him seen she was little. The two were always constantly together making the villagers believe that they were a cute couple.

This didn't bother her mom much but her dad had shown a little concern when he heard the rumor. Kaoru had also been concern but unlike their father she shown it openly. She accomplished this by always ruining a tender moment that she and Kenta would spend alone with each other. Kenta was good friends with her sister since he admired her determination to train. Yes she and Kaoru were exactly the same in appearance and personality, but that soon changed when they turned nine years old. It is around that time when Kaoru started to take an interest in their dad's profession. At first her dad was quite surprised by Kaoru interest in his job, but he soon got over it and started training her in the way of the miko. It was also around the same time Kaori had discovered her talents to sense yoki. This was done when she had sense the presences of a demon lurking in the forest. At first their parents didn't believe it, but the next day Rin was attacked by the demon while looking for medicinal herbs. Luckily she was unharmed do to their uncle running into her on his way back from another mission. From that day onward her sister would always nag her to train saying that she had potential. However she didn't really care for this rather that she wants to enjoy life to the fullest. Kaoru not sharing her ideal decided to continue training, and when she turned ten she cut her hair short to symbolize her determination.

With her cheek a little red from her bashful thinking Kaori looks deeply into Kenta eyes. She wasn't sure what she was looking for in his eyes, but whatever it was she desperately wanted to know. Slowly the space between their faces was starting to close up. All Kenta could focus on for that moment was her sweat innocent face and plum colored lips that were waiting to be captured. Kaori on the other was trapped in his dark blue eyes still search for whatever she was looking for. Just before the space between them was gone, and their lips could touch. Kaori feel a sharp pain on her head as a rock hit her dead on top of her head. Snapping away from each other quickly they look up to see Rin and Kaoru standing not too far away from them. Kaoru is lazily juggling a pebble in her right hand. While looking at Kaori with a scold full eye she let out a sigh as she abandons her position with Kenta and walks over to her sister.

"I really can't leave you alone for a second without you doing something wrong." sighed Kaoru with Kaori avoiding her sister's stare.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong Nee-Chan, but you just had to ruin the romantic moment didn't you." countered Kaori as she let out a sigh of her own.

"Whatever let just get back home alreadyI told dad that we would help him with something today when he got back. I want to be there when he arrives." explained Kaoru with Kaori sighing in defeat.

"Fine have it your way Kaoru. Sorry Kenta we'll have to finish this some other time ok." said Kaori as she gave Kenta her trademark smile causing him to blush madly.

"Yeah sure… Whatever you say Kaori…" answered Kenta as the three girls depart leaving Kenta there in shock.

_"I almost kissed Kaori! I wonder if she feels as embarrassed as I do?" thought Kenta as he get up and head for home._

"Aw why did you have to ruin such a tender moment Kaoru!?" complained Kaori as the girls are making there way home.

"Stop your whining Kaori. If word got out that you and Kenta kissed think about how much hell dad would give you, and we're not even factoring mom into the equation." explained Kaoru with Kaori letting her head down in defeat.

"Man why does dad always pick on me when it comes to boys but not you?" questioned Kaori as a smile appears on her other half's face.

"Simple because I'm not a lecherous flirt like you." replied Kaoru while letting out a small giggle.

"Aw! That is not funny!" shouted Kaori as she chases her sister into the setting sun that leads to their home.

* * *

**That it for chapter five of the story seem like Kaori has inherited Miroku's lecherous attitude. Makes you wonders how he deals with his daughter. For Miroku's sake let hope Kaori doesn't get pregnant otherwise Sango's going to kill him seven times over. However why did Kaoru ruin the sweet moment between Kaori and Kenta is she being a good sister, or is their something more to it? Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Anyway the next chapter will get back to Hitomi hopefully or their might be another filler chapter just keep reading and reviewing if you can.**

**On a side note I like to add that my story has been accepted into a C2 Community. You can find it in the _"After The Manga"_ community in the Inuyasha section. Thus I would like to thank the manger of that community _"My-OnlyLove"_ thanks. One more thing I also like to thank _"Lady Rini"_ for all the reviews. I really like getting feedback from my readers so if you haven't review. Whether it is constructive criticism or praise it really helps me a lot. Tell me what you like or what you don't like about the story I'm always willing to hear opinions. Anyways thanks for all the support and see you next chapter**.


	8. Beginning of Everything

**

* * *

**

Hello dear readers and welcome to chapter six of

_**My True Identity**_

**. I your storyteller Angelic Swordsman here to bring you the latest chapter! Today's chapter marks the beginning of Hitomi's struggle to find out who she is. It also marks a surprise for you the readers. Well find all the answers in today's chapter! On a side note the story will be broken into a trilogy I'll talk more about this after the story anyway on with the chapter.**

* * *

Beginning of Everything

The smell of the fresh autumn leaves hang in the air as Hitomi's feet dance in the river in her secret place. Although though most people in the village knew where this place was at. No one dared entered this spot when Hitomi was to found hanging around. Hitomi was now twelve years old and turning into a beautiful young lady. Her onyx colored hair was longer stretching all the way to her waist. She also wore a red kimono with purple yellow trimming in the sleeves and skirt helm. Her Ojii-san was off on a purification mission in a nearby town and wouldn't be back until late afternoon or close to dusk. Looking around Hitomi let out a sigh as she took her feet out of the water. Resting against a nearby tree she pulls out some slips of paper from the folds of her kimono. The thin slips had strange kanji written on them, but Hitomi already understood what they meant. Placing them on the ground Hitomi puts two fingers on one of the slips. Closing her eyes she concentrates her mind, and soon a yellow tint appears around her hand. The yellow light soon engulf the outline of the slip of paper, but soon enoughthe yellow light completely take over the paper's form. In a small poof the slip combust into a small blue flame which burns into ashes. Hitomi let out a frustrated sigh as the blue fire disintegrated into nothing, but suddenly Hitomi picked up the sound of an arrow being strung onto a bow. Not moving even an inch she heard the sound of the arrow being shot. Using that sound alone Hitomi nabs the arrow out of thin air before it could even hit any part of her body. Snapping the useless ammunition in two she heard the sound of another arrow being shot. Hitomi swiftly rolled to the left as the arrow landed harmlessly on the ground where she was sitting. She quickly maneuvers in a swerve as more arrows fly towards her from within the woods.

"Give it up Daichi you know you can't hit me!" yells Hitomi as she dodges another arrow heading towards her.

Hearing no responds from her assailant Hitomi dodges the many projectiles that come darting towards her from within the woods. With her patient worn out Hitomi dashes into the fire of the arrows while quickly outmaneuvering each arrow that came towards her. Swiping her hand ahead of her she hears the snapping of wood along with the tumbling of a human form. Fallen before her now is Daichi next to his longbow that has been snapped in two. Daichi's burning eyes pierces into Hitomi's cold stare as their eyes meet with Daichi getting up from his little fall. Hitomi lets out another sigh as Daichi continues to look at her in spite. He was fourteen now with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a green colored kimono, with black colored hakama, and a brown colored haori. Hitomi's cold eyes turned sympathetic as Daichi's one wish in life seems to be her death by his hand. No matter how many times he tried to kill her it would seem that she was always ready for him. For Hitomi Daichi's attempt on her life was starting to become a daily routine to her.

"What will it take to make you understand that you can't kill me?" says Hitomi looking into Daichi's brown eyes for an answer.

"Why don't you just die quietly and you wouldn't need to ask." retorts Daichi as he picks up the remains of his bow.

"So you can you use a longbow now huh." says Hitomi as she took notice of the bow she broke for the first time.

"Humph why should a stupid demon like you care what I do!?" spat Daichi in discontent after picking up the remaining pieces of his bow.

"Why do you hate me so much Daichi?" ask Hitomi looking at his hateful eyes that burned with the power of the sun.

"Simple because you're a worthless demon who doesn't deserve sympathy!" shouts Daichi in anger as he leaves Hitomi alone.

Hitomi wore a hurt expression as Daichi's form disappeared into the thickness of the woods. She had heard Daichi say this many time, but no matter how many times she heard it still hurt her heart. The feeling of someone hating her that much brought tears to her eyes. Sure the villagers ignored her but none of them had ever told her that they hated her. Daichi was the one person who would express his hatred and discontentment for her. For once in her life Hitomi wanted someone to talk to; sure she had her Ojii-san to talk to but Hitomi wanted a real friend to talk to. Someone her own age that she could socialize with about whatever her problems were. Hitomi in the end wanted to know what a true friend is like. Picking up her remaining paper slip Hitomi tucks it away in the folds of her cloths and head for home. Walking along the dirt trail that led to her home Hitomi tried to picture what her father and mother looked like, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't picture either of them. She often wonders where they were, what they were doing, and why they abandoned her. Was it because they were poor and didn't have the money to support her, or was there some other reason behind them leaving her alone? In away Hitomi also couldn't help but hate them a little. Truthfully she didn't want to hate them but the thought grew in strength with each passing day. However even with that feeling growing she also wanted to know what kind of people they are. Are they nice or mean, are they beautiful or ugly? These kind of thought plagued Hitomi's mind with each passing day and in the end all she wanted to know was do her parents whoever they are love her? Hitomi enters the shrine with a heavy heart. "_Where are my parents and why did they abandon me?" _thought Hitomi as she sat in front of the Buddha statue and began praying for an answer.

XxXxXxXx

Meanwhile at the headman's house Daichi sat in his room with a look of frustration on his face. He had failed once again to kill Hitomi which brought him a great amount of anger. It seems that no matter what Daichi tried the girl would always be one step ahead of him. His brother Eiji glared into the brown pools of frustration as Daichi let out a sigh. What could he do to catch Hitomi off guard? Every sneak attack that he has ever done on the girl has resulted in failure. Hitomi no matter how quietly he snuck up on her seems to always hear him coming. He knew that demons had good hearing but her hearing seemed to be godly at least to him it was. Daichi sat in thought as he reflected on today's failure; his brother Eiji had told him to give up on killing her but he wouldn't hear it. Ever since that day six years ago Daichi had held a bitter grudge against Hitomi. It wasn't so much that he hated her but rather that he held a bitter envy towards her. He had wished for the strength that she possessed ever since he had experienced it first hand six years ago. However he soon came to the painful conclusion that he could never gain that level of strength no matter how hard he tried. Knowing that he would never possess such strength made him jealous of Hitomi's natural birth right. These feeling then soon turned into bitter envy and then hatred towards Hitomi when he was in her presence. Then when he had turned ten he had come to the conclusion that if he could kill her it would prove that he was stronger. However every attempt he made from there on ended in failure.

"Daichi maybe you should give on killing Hitomi… Every attempt that you've made has ended in complete failure. Maybe it about time you call it quits." suggest Eiji as Daichi looks at his brother with a scornful look.

"Never! I'll never give up on killing Hitomi no matter what! If I can kill Hitomi it'll prove that I'm stronger than her." explains Daichi with Eiji looking at his brother with worried eyes.

"Daichi seriously stop this foolishness already! You know what she did to that monk! She a complete monster!" yells Eiji trying to convince his brother to give up.

"Forget it Eiji. I won't give up and no one will stop me! If only I could use a sword then I'll really be able to kill her." answers Daichi in frustration.

"Just you wait Eiji! When I learn to use a sword I'll bring back Hitomi's head on a silver platter." utters Daichi with complete confidents in his voice

XxXxXxXX

The cold night air role into to the shrine as it washes over Hitomi's motionless form. Hitomi has been meditating since she had return to the shrine, but she hadn't gotten the answer she was seeking. Hitomi's form has since then be encased in a shimmering yellow sphere. It glowed with an unearthly appearance that seems to say that it wasn't natural, but the sphere seems like would break even with the lightest touch. Hitomi Ojii-san lets out a gasp of surprise causing her focus to falter resulting in the sphere collapsing. Hitomi looks at the kind man with a smile as he approaches her. She looks up in confusion as her Ojii-san looked at her with surprised look.

"Is there something wrong Ojii-san?" ask Hitomi with her Ojii-san putting a big hand on her head.

"Did you not notice the powerful barrier that you erected around yourself?" replied Ojii-san with Hitomi looking at him in shock.

"However even though the barrier was strong it shattered when your concentrating broke thus making it fragile." explains Ojii-san as Hitomi eyes beamed with excitement.

"You mean I can erect powerful barriers like you Ojii-san?" ask Hitomi with curiosity in her eyes.

"With the proper training yes, but you must first pass the first stage of training I have given you. Now have you been able to infuse your power into an o-fuda yet?" ask Ojii-san with Hitomi shamefully shaking her head no.

"Do not be ashamed young one it takes time to master the spiritual arts." explains Ojii-san as he sits next to his adopted daughter.

"I hope I'll be able to help people like you Ojii-san and maybe one day find my parents." says Hitomi with longing laced in every word.

"Don't worry Hitomi I'm sure you'll be able to find your parents." replies Ojii-san even though he knew that the possibility of her parents being alive were low.

"Come with me Hitomi I need to give you something." says Ojii-san as he leads Hitomi into the back of the shrine.

Soon enough the two enters a room that Hitomi had never been in before. The room was decorated with all kinds of things that she had never seen, and Hitomi wanted to know what everything was. The old man reached into an old cabinet and soon pulls from it a scabbard. The scabbard was colored amber brown with a red string tied at the mouth where the sword goes in. Ojii-san said nothing as he hands it over to Hitomi who fiddled around with it in her hand; with the scabbard in her hand she felt like she was closer to her parents for some reason. Was the scabbard a family heirloom or was it something else? Whatever the feeling is she could tell that the scabbard held great important to her.

"It about time that I return this to you. I found it alongside you when you were infant." explains Ojii-san as Hitomi looks at the sheath lost in wonder.

"You mean I had this with me when you found me as a baby…" whisper Hitomi clutching onto the sheath tightly.

"Yes I was waiting for the right time to give it to and now it is that time. I believe that this will be the first clue to finding your parents." replies Ojii-san making Hitomi eyes light up with hope.

"Thank you Ojii-san you don't know how much this means to me!" shouts Hitomi as she catches the old man in an embrace and starts to cry.

"Come now Hitomi it is late. Let us eat dinner and do are last minutes of training before we go to bed." answers Ojii-san with Hitomi giving a tearful nod.

The owl hoots its tune as the crescent moon rises high into the night sky. Standing in the shadows of the forest is two lone figures. One of them was tall and carrying a long thin object wrapped in cloth. The other was short and wore a hooded garment to hide his face; he carries a wooding staff in his right hand. The two figures cast their gaze on the unsuspecting town as they slowly enter it with complete silence. Ojii-san who was sleeping peacefully suddenly snaps his eyes open as he feels two malevolent forces on the move within the town. The aura that he senses sends a chill down his spine as he had never felt such powerful demons. Looking at Hitomi's sleeping form Ojii-san lightly strokes the young girls head and retreats to the front of the shrine. Picking up his holy staff and prayer bead on the way to the front Ojii-san soon encounters the source of the malevolent force. The tall figure had dark red hair with ruby red eyes. He wore a skin tight demon slayer suit with silver shoulder pads and gauntlets. However the identity of the long thin object was still a mystery since it was sealed in cloth. The shrouded figure steps in front of the taller one his face hidden from view. A bead of sweat slid down his forehead as he tries to define who the leader.

"Why have you come here curses demons!?" shouts Ojii-san as the two figures snicker at him in amusement.

"What have we've come here for? That a lame question to ask old man." spoke the tall demon his red eyes piercing Ojii-san like daggers into a human body.

"Heh we have come for you old man. You who possess a strong pure soul." says the shorter one with a wicked smile appearing on his hooded face.

"Away with you vile beings!" says the old man as he pull three o-fudas from his robes, "Dausan!" (Evil disperse)

"It is no use." spoke the small one as the o-fudas burst into blue flames before reaching its target. Ojii-san face scrunches with frustration as the blue fire disappears.

"Hey hurry up and adsorb his soul already for we can leave." complains the taller one as Ojii-san looksat the two with the eyes of a hawk.

"It is no use Hoshi-san you can't defeat us. Now be a good priest and die quietly." whispers the shorter one his grin getting ever so wider.

"Oh blessed kami grant me the power to purify these cursed soul! Now know Judgment Meibatsu!" shouts Ojii-san as he charges and brings his staff down upon the shorter demon's head. However the staff is soundly caught upon the barrier that wasprotecting the shorter demon and soon enough he is thrown back.

"How many times must I repeat myself? It is futile to fight back Hoshi-san." replies the demon in a calm voice.

"Now it is my turn." says the demon as his staff turn into a long glowing green whip. Ojii-san raises his staff in front of him and begins to chant just as the demon swings his whip.

"Oh heavenly gods I pray to you give me divine grace, and protect me from my sinful enemy! Now eject Kagoseki!" shouts Ojii-san as a powerful blue barrier surrounds him and reflects the whip harmlessly off of it.

"I see so you're just as strong as the rumors say you are Hoshi-san." spoke the demon his smile turning into an evil grin,

"But unfortunately for you I'm threw with chit chat it time to die!" yells the demon as he swings his whip again.

Ojii-san braced himself for the next attack, but like the demon said he was unfortunate. The whips slices through the barrier like a knife through butter cutting itself deeply into Ojii-san's shoulder. The old man shrieks in pain as he clutches the area where the whip had cut, but the demon let out a wicked snicker with Ojii-san looking at him in confusion.

"I see that you got a taste of my poisonous whip. Soon enough the wound will start to decay and eventually rot your arm off." explains the demon.

"Curse you despicable demons!" retorts Ojii-san as he replaces his staff in his other hand. Analyzing the situation he was in he wasn't sure if he could exorcise the demons before him.

What going on Ojii-san?" says an innocent voice as the three look over to Hitomi who had wondered in to the main hall.

"Who are these people O…" Hitomi couldn't finish her sentence as she looks at the bleeding shoulder of her guardian.

"Ojii-San!" cries Hitomi as she makes a start to rush over to him, but is stop by the raising of his hand.

"Stay away Hitomi! You mustn't come near me but you must run for safety quickly. Hurry and warn the village of the danger." explains Ojii-san as the demons glare at Hitomi with curious eyes.

Hitomi who was frozen in fear looks at the two demons in front of her Ojii-san. The taller one may have looked like a bigger threat especially with the unknown object, but it was the shorter demon that scared Hitomi more. The hooded figure just glares at Hitomi from underneath his hood send artic shivers down the girl's spine. However the demon seems puzzled by the way he was looking at her. _"Why am I sensing both yoki energy and a spiritual energy from this mere halve breed?"_ thought the demon as he couldn't believe what he was sensing from the girl. Hitomi did not like how the shorter one was looking at her and she couldn't make out his expression since it was shrouded by his hood. The taller one however looked curios to the point of excitement which scared Hitomi even more.

"Hey you don't mind if I get rid of this small pup do you?" ask the taller demon his voice laced with excitement.

"Do what you will with her." responds the shorter one after clearing his head a little bit from his little thinking session, and with that the tall figure darted towards Hitomi his red eyes beaming with thrill.

"I won't allow you to harm her!" shouts Ojii-san as he rushes to cut the demon off, but his foot is suddenly severed off as the poison whip slithers back towards the cloaked figure.

"I'm sorry but you won't be going anywhere Hoshi-san." spoke the figure as Hitomi flee the scene with tears in her eyes.

"Do not worry Hoshi-san your death will not be meaningless. Your death will help further our goals." says the shorter demon as he is now hovering over Ojii-san.

"What are you demons after? What is your Objective!" utters Ojii-san laying on the floor in defeat and praying for Hitomi's safety.

"Our only objective is the completion of this." answers the demon pulling a small jewel from within his cloak.

"No that impossible! There no way that can exist in this world!" says Ojii-san in shock as he looks at the small marble.

"Yes it is possible and now your soul will become apart of this jewel." replies the demon as he stabs the jewel along with his hand into Ojii-san heart.

Gasping in pain Ojii-san looks up at the demon in shock. He then slowly feels his energy starting to fade away as if it was being eaten by the cursed object. Trying to stay within the living world the kind old man thinks of nothing but his beloved daughter. Slowly memories of the time that he and Hitomi spend together flashes through his mind; with each one of them holding a special meaning to him in his heart. Yes he remembers the day he brought her back to the village as an infant. Many people disapproved with what he was doing, but he didn't care and slowly he began raising her as his daughter. In truth the only reason he had raised her was because of the special power she possessed. He didn't understand how any demonic being could have spiritual power within it being, but Hitomi had defied all logic by having bothyoki and spiritual powers. So to find the answers to this he started to raise the girl as his own. Teaching her little by little about the human way of life and the path of a spiritualist, and as time went by he had stopped looking at her as something to study. He didn't know when it happened but in his heart she went from being a mere half demon to being his daughter. Now standing at death door he wonders what will happen to the girl that he had been raising. _"Hitomi I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from harm. Please for your own sake and for mine please live." thought Ojii-san as his life fades from his body._

Meanwhile Hitomi runs through the halls of the shrine as fast a she could go. The thought of her Ojii-san being injured brought great discomfort to her heart, but she knew that she must remain strong and warn the village about the two demons. However would anyone believe her if she told themor would they simply ignore her like they always do. Taking a random turn Hitomi come into their resting quarters and lying beside her futon is the scabbard that her Ojii-san hadgiven her. Hitomi Slowly starts to approach the scabbard but before she could pick up she is startled by the sudden footsteps of someone entering the room.

"My you certainly run fast for a little pup." says the tall demon slowly removing the cloth from the object he was carrying.

"What do you want from us!?" screams Hitomi as her back hit's the wall with the demon still approaching her.

"We need nothing from you. It just the priest that we're after." respond the demon as the object is revealed to be a lance.

"Why are you after Ojii-san!?" shouts Hitomi tears coming from her eyes as she thinking about what could be happening to her guardian.

"Sorry kid but it seem like you're at the wrong place at the wrong time." answers the demon but before Hitomi could even protest she feels a sharp pain in her chest.

Her eyes slowly drift down to the source of pain and see the spear head of the lance sticking deep inside of her own body. Her shaking hands go to touch it but soon there is another sharp pain as the spear head is roughly pulled out of her. Slowly an uncountable number of thoughts fly through Hitomi's head but her eyes soon give out and she is closed into darkness.

* * *

**That it for chapter six but what will happen to Hitomi. Will she die, live or something else all together. Well whatever it is be sure not to miss the next chapter of this shocking story. Anyway review and tell me your thoughts or criticize on what you think would make it better, and if you do criticize please make it constructive criticism and not flaming. Lastly the story will be broken into a trilogy. This story focus on Hitomi trying to find out who she is and where she came from. So if this first one goes well I be sure to type the next one which focus a little more on Inuyasha and Kagome. The last one will focus on all the goods guys beating the villains. That a basic rundown on what to expect so keep reading and reviewing and see you next chapter.**


	9. Friend or Foe? The mysterious Isaac

**Hello readers and welcome to _My True Identity_. Today's chapter continues where chapter six left off. What sort of dangers will come to our heroine and is she even alive for that matter? Guess we'll find out in today chapter while introducing a second character into the mix.**

* * *

Friend or Foe!? The mysterious Isaac

The wind howls in fury as the mysterious tall demon stand before Hitomi's motionless form. Blood drips from the tip of his lance as he looks at the dead girl satisfied with his work. Slowly the demon makes his way back to the shrine's main hall, where his shorter companion is looking at a shimmering pink jewel in his hand. A sly grin appears on the taller demon's face as he walks over to see the jewel in his companion's hand.

"So is the jewel finally complete?" asked the demon as he waits for his friend's response to his question.

"Unfortunately no, the old man's spiritual power wasn't enough to balance out the malicious energy in the jewel. His power will probably last for at least five days." answered the shorter one as he pockets the jewel in his cloak.

"So our journey here was all for nothing huh." sighed the taller demon closing his eyes in frustration.

"Our lord will be mad with our failure, but I don't thinks there's any pure soul in this world that can balance out the evil energy within the jewel." explained the shorter demon while looking into the night sky.

"So what do we do now Kuroisou? The master will be displeased with our current failure." said the tall demon while concealing his lance within its cloths.

"Hmm we'll continue to scout out this region for pure souls. We cannot afford to fail our master, and without the jewel we can't continue on with the plan" replied Kuroisou while heading for the entrance of the temple.

"Oh Lancer you stay here. I have a hutch that the girl you exterminated might still be alive. If that the case finish her off understood?" said Kuroisou with Lancer looking at him in disbelieve.

"There no way that girl can be alive. I made sure that I pierced her heart with Mayari, and even if she did survive the initial attack she'll bleed to death through the wound it left." explained Lancer convinced that his lance had done its job.

"Do not misunderstand Lancer. I do not doubt your ability or Mayari's power, but it could become a problem if the girl is still alive There is was something quite unusual about that Hanyo, but I can't tell what it is." clarified Kuroisou while looking at Lancer's annoyed face.

"Fine I'll stay here and keep watch. I don't know what make you think that girl can be alive, but if she somehow is I'll make sure to end her breathing." stated Lancer with Kuroisou leaving into the shadowy night.

* * *

Pain is all that Hitomi's mind could register as she sat against the wall unconscious and bleeding profusely. Within the girl's mind memories flashed through her head. Memories of being insolated by the villagers, the day she had assaulted Daichi for killing her feathery companion, and the training that she had been doing with her Ojii-san since the incident with the monk. All these memories made her reflect on her life as her unconscious body continued to bleed with haste. Many thoughts ran through her head as she was fading between the borderline of life and death. More pain invaded her subconscious as she thinks about all the things she should have done, and all the things that she still wanted to do.

_"I want to live I'm not ready to die yet,"_ thought the girl as her eyes slowly opened to register the room around her.

Looking around she confirmed that she was in the sleeping quarters where her and her Ojii-san slept for the nights. Suddenly her eyes become filled with fright as she smells the scent of human blood from the main hall. To make matters worse she could tell that it was her Ojii-san's blood and there was a lot of it. Feeling another pitch of sharp pain Hitomi clutches her hand to her chest, and looks down to see her hand being soaked with her own blood. With pain penetrating her mind every second the poor girl wanted to scream out loud, but fear prevented her from doing so as she could pick of the scent of a demon in the main hall. Trying her very best to ignore the pain in her chest Hitomi get up on her feet with only one thing going through her head escape. Before leaving the room she notices the sheath that her guardian had given her. Wasting no time the girl picks it up with her right hand while clutching her wound with her left. Quietly Hitomi steps in the dark corridor of her home which now seemed unfamiliar to her. Silently making her way through the hall tears leak from Hitomi's eyes as she realize that her Ojii-san was no longer among the living. Now she would truly understand what it meant to be all alone in the world.

_"Why did this all have to happen…? Why did those demons have to kill Ojii-san!? I don't want to be all alone!"_ thought Hitomi as she peered into the main hall.

More tears start to flow as she looks at the body of her caretaker; Making sure that there were no enemies around Hitomi fall on her knee near her Ojii-san, with tears staining her remorseful face. The poor girl is encompassed in grieve letting her head rest on his shoulder as she cries her eyes out. However her emotional outburst is cut short as she hears light breathing coming from within the room. Hitomi warily looks around the room desperately trying to pinpoint the location of the breathing. Hitomi quickly roll to her left as a spear head crashes into the ground where she was sitting. Standing not too far from her stood Lancer who pulled his lance from the ground. Looking at the girl with a mysterious look Lancer lets out a sigh; while putting his free hand to his forehead and shaking it from left to right. Hitomi face cringe with fright as she stared at the menacing demon before her. Even though Hitomi was scared of the demon in front of her. She was also quite angry with him since he was responsible for killing her Ojii-san. Another wave of pain overtakes Hitomi as she cough up a glob of blood. The girl quickly put her hand to her wound as Lancer eyes her with curiosity.

"So you managed to live through my attack. I got to admit that an impressive feet little girl. However unfortunately for you it all ends here," commented Lancer who was approaching her with haste.

Hitomi eyes widen as Lancer vanished from sight, but using her impressive hearing she was able to dodge Lancer next blow which came from behind. Cursing his bad luck Lancer tries to strike again but misses do to Hitomi's evasive actions. Trying no more sneak attacks Lancer begins to bombard Hitomi with countless lunge and swipes from his lance. Hitomi quickly starts to dodge each attack which puts more stress on her injured body. However the girl is soon caught and quickly stabbed in the shoulder. Hitomi lets out a pained scream as Lancer pulls his weapon from her shoulder. Falling to her knees Hitomi looks up at Lancer who raises his lance for the final strike. Stabbing downward Lancer had hoped to pierce the girl through the skull, but his attack is denied as the spear head is blocked by the scabbard that Hitomi had been carrying. Eyes' blazing with anger Lancer pushes harder as he tries to crack through the sheath. Hitomi eyes widen with fear as cracks start spread from the area where the spear head was being held, but soon a faint yellow glows start to engulf the sheath's outline. A blinding flash soon occurs and Lancer is tossed back by a powerful force which emanates from the scabbard. Hitomi looks with amazement as the scabbard's glows dies down. Wasting no time Hitomi soon bolts out the door with up most haste, but Lancer soon follows behind her with no intention of letting her escape. Hitomi quickly makes her way into the woods with the hopes of losing her pursuer in it walls. Hearing nothing but her own footsteps Hitomi continues to run for her life.

_"What do I do now!? Without Ojii-san I have no place to go. The villager won't accept me and they'll probably try to blame me for Ojii-san's death,"_ thought Hitomi while racing through the darkness of the woods.

_"Why did they have to kill you Ojii-san? Why did all this have to happen!"_ thought Hitomi with tears staining her face as she continued to run.

Hitomi soon stopped running as she reached her secret spot near the river. Looking around to make sure that Lancer wasn't following her Hitomi let out a sigh as she sat against a tree trunk. Hitomi clutches the wound at her shoulder with pain not only resonating from it, but from the injury from her chest as well. Her vision started to become blurry as the pain from her wounds was starting to overtake her body. Her ears however were on high alert incase Lancer was somewhere nearby. With each breath becoming even more labored Hitomi was at an utter lost of what to do. Clutching where the wound at her chest was Hitomi lets out a sigh and with her free hand holds the mysterious scabbard up to her face. Wondering what the yellow glow was Hitomi looks at the scabbard hoping for its magic to return. Looking at the cracks on the sheath Hitomi wonders if she could get it repaired. However the problem was she didn't know anyone that knew anything about forgery. Cringing in pain once again Hitomi looks up at the night sky, and the countless stars twinkling in the sky. Thinking about what to do next Hitomi's eyes slowly start to give out, but she bravely combats the forces of unconsciousness for fear that she would be killed by Lancer.

_"I mustn't lose consciousness… If I do I'll surely be killed by that demon,"_ thought Hitomi but her body protested against her will to stay awake.

"Well well what do we have here?" entered a voice causing Hitomi body to shake with fear. Using her eyes Hitomi searches the area for the voice but see no one around.

"Seem like you're injured. Wonder what happened to you kid?" said the voice putting Hitomi's mind into overdrive.

"Who there?" uttered Hitomi while still searching for the origin of the voice. Standing up on her feet once more she slowly stumbles towards the river as she looks on the other side of it to locate the voice.

"So tell me little girl how come you're injured?" asked the voice again as Hitomi feels a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders.

Going wide eyes Hitomi tries to break away from the hold. However the pair of arms around her was too strong for her to break out of. Slowly one of the hands gently cups her chin causing her to turn a slight shade of red. Standing behind her the person's eyes light with glee as he strokes Hitomi's cheeks causing her do go even redder.

"You have such soft skin. That very good since you must be a nice healthy girl," whispered the voice sending icy shivers down Hitomi's spine.

The arms of Hitomi's assailant slowly unravel from the girls shoulder, and wasting no time she backs away with haste. Looking forwards Hitomi see a boy in front of her. His hair was jet black as the night sky, his skin was snowy white, and eyes an emerald green. He wore a black kosode which turn red toward the bottom. To go along with the kosode were red Hakama, but what was mysterious was the black garment the stretched from his shoulders all the way to his feet. (A.N he wearing a cape but I don't know if capes were around during the Sengoku period.) Looking at the mysterious boy before her Hitomi was in traced by his unearthly appearance. Trying to flee Hitomi found that her body wouldn't respond to her wish causing the girl to panic. The boy simply let a smile appear on his face as he approaches her with unknown intentions. Hovering in front of her the boy simply touches the area where Hitomi was wounded, and doing nothing hostile the boy pulls his hand away his fingers smeared with Hitomi's blood.

"Your blood has an exquisite smell to it," muttered the boy as he licks some of it from his fingers causing Hitomi to cringe in disgust.

"Allow me to drink more from your neck young lass," uttered the boy as he flash his two unusual size canine fangs.

Seeing the two long teeth caused Hitomi to tremble in fear, but no matter how much she wanted to move her body wouldn't listen to her. Slowly the boy move in front of her wrapping her paralyzed body within his arms. Hitomi could feel his chilling breath on her face. As well as his tongue gliding across the line of her neck, but there was nothing she could do as her body stood there not obeying a single command. The boy's mystical eyes stare into Hitomi's mismatched eyes, and soon the emerald irises turn from emerald green into blood stained red. The pair of red eyes slowly glares at her with hunger the hunger of an untamed beast. Trying with all her will to get her body to move Hitomi mind raced with fear. Fear of being eaten or the threat of the lanced demon finding her.

"Don't worry young one your pain will soon end here. Before this is over you'll no longer be apart of the living world. So relax your weary mind," spoke the boy with the tips of his fangs at Hitomi's neck.

"What are you?" Hitomi managed to ask as the boy retracted his head from her neck to look at her.

"My name is Isaac young lass. You can take that name with you to the afterlife my dear," answered Isaac as he returns to the artery at her neck.

_"So this is it…? I'm going to die… I'm sorry Ojii-san I've failed you… I wonder if I'll be able to join you wherever your spirit is at,"_ thought Hitomi as her mind slowly drifted into complete despair.

Looking at the unconscious girl resting in his arms a devilish smile appears on Isaac face. Preparing to sink his teeth into his prize Isaac soon retreats into the air with Hitomi in toe. A spear head is resting in the ground where Isaac once stood as he looks over to his attacker. Lancer lets out a sigh as he retracts his lance from the ground, but he soon looks up at Isaac who has Hitomi safely in his arms. Isaac slowly jumps down from the tree branch that he was on and land a few feet away from where Lancer is. Setting Hitomi down on the soft grass he soon looks over at Lancer with discontent. A red aura soon encases Isaac causing an amusing look to appear on Lancer face.

"Pardon me sir, but I don't take a fancy to people who interrupt me while I'm eating," uttered Isaac in a quiet voice.

"Sorry for disturbing you but unfortunately that girl you plan to eat is my target. So if you don't want to get hurt step away from the girl." explained Lancer as he held his lance in a battle ready position.

"Heh so you think that you can stand up against me! Hah I'll make sure to carve it on your grave when this is over!" yelled Isaac as his aura exploded with fury causing Lancer to back up in surprise.

"What is with this huge yokai aura? This isn't possible for a normal yokai, and the texture of it… You're a Vampire aren't you!" shouted Lancer with Isaac red eyes glaring at him.

"So you've heard of my race have you? How odd considering that we are a race of secrecy. Tell me how you know of my people?" asked Isaac curiosity seeped in every one of his words

"Well not that it will help much, but one of my acquaintances is a vampire. It quite a coincidence that I would stumble upon another vampire in this region," replied Lancer readying himself for a possible attack.

"Well I might not kill you just yet. Considering that you have some information that might be quite valuable to me," muttered Isaac with dust kicking up from the huge amount yokai that he was releasing.

"Prepare yourself because you might die if you hold back," warned Isaac as he vanished from Lancer field of vision.

Thinking quickly Lancer soon blocked an oncoming fist that crashed against his weapon. The recoil of the attack sends Lancer skidding across the ground as he used his lance to stop himself. Isaac let out a breath of disappointment as Lancer steadied himself for any other attack that the he might try. Looking at his opponent Isaac could tell that this wasn't a low level demon, and judging from the weapon he was carrying he could tell that his opponent had years of combat experience. Lancer soon attacks from above as he swings his lance down upon Isaac. However Isaac surprisingly blocks the spear head with nothing but his shoulder. Alarmed by this display of power Lancer backs away a few feet; the amusing smile still plaster on his face. Isaac soon rushes Lancer and unleashes a barrage of attack upon him. Lancer is completely on the defense as he blocks the rapid punches with his lance, but he soon duck under one of the punches, and soon after stabs his lance forward in hopes of impaling Isaac on it. However the attack fails as Isaac jumps high into the sky causing Lancer to hit nothing but air. Soon enough though Isaac is bombard by multiple attacks from Lancer's lance, but not worrying much he proceeds to dodge the attacks with up most ease. Seeing that he was getting nowhere with his attacks Lancer backs away from his opponent. Isaac just stands there in his position waiting for his enemy to make the next move. However a faint aura soon encases itself around Lancer's lance causing Isaac to look at it in fright.

"Well this has been quite an interesting battle, but it time I put this fight to an end," uttered Lancer the aura around is lance getting even stronger.

"An ace in the hole huh. I was wondering why you weren't using any special ability with that lance," replied Isaac as the lance was glowing bright red.

"I've heard that vampires are strong demons, but I also heard that they can easily be defeated. The way to defeat a vampire is with spiritual powers, or by piercing it in the heart," said Lancer causing quite some panic from Isaac.

"Well it been fun but I now bit you farewell!" shouted Lancer as Isaac charged him with the intent of stopping his attack.

Suddenly there a flash of light as Lancer thrust his spear forward. Isaac reacts as fast as he could but he is soon impaled in the chest by Lancer's lance. The light dies down and Isaac is on his knees holding the wound at his chest. Lancer looks at Isaac in amazement, but he soon lets out a sigh as he host his lance on his shoulder. Isaac now back on his feet prepares for anything that Lancer might try next, but Lancer soon turns around with no intents on fighting.

"I got to admit that the second time someone been able to dodge my Gae Bulg technique," uttered Lancer as he proceeds to conceal his weapon within its cloth.

"Wait this battle isn't over yet!" shouted Isaac but he soon stumble due to the pain in his chest from the wound.

"Sorry but my Gae Bulg technique was one to the best skills that I had. Now that I've used it up I can't use it again for a while," replied Lancer as he starts to leave the battlefield.

"Here a warning, if you don't want to get caught up in our affairs then I suggest you let that girl die. She lost a lot of blood and I give her another hour before she's gone. So if you want to live don't try and save her. If you do you'll know the wrath of the Shadow Lords remember that," explained Lancer as he disappears into the woods.

Looking at the girl behind him Isaac could tell that she had lost a lot of blood due to the wound at her heart. Contemplating on what to do next he walks over to Hitomi who is breathing heavily. Slowly Isaac tilts his head towards Hitomi neck with his tongue gliding across the artery of her neck. Wasting no time the vampire sinks his teeth into Hitomi neck with blood trickling from the area of the bite.

* * *

**Well that it for Chapter Seven. Sorry that it took so long to write it just I'm have trouble concentrating on this particular chapter. However who is Isaac it? Is he and enemy or ally? Plus what will happen to Hitomi now? All these question will be answered in the next chapter so sit tight and happy reading.**


	10. A Bloody Capture

**Hello readers and welcome to chapter eight of **_**"My True Identity," **_**I wonder what today chapter will be dealing with. I sure do hope that Hitomi is ok. Well let's start today's story alright? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form, but I do own this plot and any characters that I create.**

* * *

_A Bloody Capture _

The light of a beautiful day shines brightly on a sleeping girl's face. Twitching her eyes a little do to the bright light; She opens her eyes to the bright new day that was before her. Seeming to not remember being out here. The girl looks around with a puzzled look on her face. Looking down she see that she's been covered with a black garment whose origins is quite foreign to her. Putting a hand to her head the girl lets out a quite moan as she tries to remember why she was out here. While looking around she lets out a gasps when she notice a figure resting against a tree truck nearby. The memories of last night come rushing back to her, like a dam bursting open for the first time. Placing her hand on the right side of her chest. She notices that the wound that was there yesterday was completely gone. Wondering how this was possible; she distinctly looks over to the sleeping figure against the tree. However, her mind was in complete turmoil as she debated on what to do.

"I see that your finally awake young one." spoke the mysterious figure revealing his emerald green eyes upon opening them.

"Who are you…" asks the girl while getting on her feet with less effort than she originally thought.

"I do believe I said my name was Isaac remember?" replied Isaac as the girl tried to piece together the events of yesterday.

"Wait your that demon that tried to eat me!" shouted the girl backing away in a complete panic, but soon enough trips over a nearby rock.

"Please do not be alarmed young one. I have no intentions on eating you; rather that I have a few questions that I wish to ask," explained Isaac while helping the girl get up on her feet.

"Why should I answer the questions of a demon who tried to eat me!" countered the girl quickly snatching her hand away from Isaac.

"Well for starters if it wasn't for me. You probably be dead by now at the hands of that Lancer guy," calmly replied Isaac getting a surprised look from the girl.

"You mean that you saved me from that demon?" asks the girl in complete disbelief at his statement.

"We can discuss more about this in detail, but first don't you think I should at least know your name little one?" request Isaac who receive a worried look from the girl.

"My name is Hitomi, and thank you for saving me," replied Hitomi in an insincere voice.

"Seem like you don't fancy me very much, but that ok. It was an accident that ended up saving you anyway," shrugged Isaac as he lazily lean against the tree trunk.

"So tell me why was that demon after you?" curiously asks Isaac while putting the mysterious black garment back on.

Why should I answer you? It really none of your business!" shouts Hitomi who was ready to leave the small stream behind her.

"Well suit yourself, but if you change your mind I'll be waiting right here," called Isaac to Hitomi retreating form.

Alone once more Hitomi thinks about all the things that happen yesterday. Tears start leaking from her eyes as she slowly makes her way to the temple; the place that she had always called home. However, upon reaching the temple she could see that most of the villagers along with the headman, and his guards were gathered at the temple entrance. Looking closely at them she could tell that most of them were sad, but some wore the faces of rage, and even then a few were down right confused. Soon enough two guards brought out the remains of Hitomi's Ojii-san, and even though she wanted to run over and see him. Some part of her told her to remain hidden, or suffer some dire consequence for a foolish action. Suddenly Daichi come out from the temple along three other guards, and looking at the headman the man simply puts a hand to the bridge of his nose.

"So you weren't able to find Hitomi anywhere in the temple?" questions the headman as the two guards replies with a no.

"I see then she must be out there in the woods somewhere then," says the headman while looking out into lush green woods.

"My lord please let me put together a search party. So that we may find this disgraceful Hanyo, and show her the wrong doing that she has committed," explained the commander hoping that his lord may come to his way of thinking.

"So you believe that Hitomi is responsible for the death of Hoshi-sama right?" asks the headman while getting nods from the guards and some of the villagers.

"Who else could commit such a vile crime your Excellency! There no way another demon could have done this!" pleads a woman with tears leaking from her eyes.

"Yeah there no way a regular demon could've of beaten Hoshi-sama. He one of the best priest in this region!" shouts another villager while holding his fist in frustration.

"Kill the miserable Hanyo!" shouts a village girl; thus getting more of the villagers riled up.

"Come father this crime cannot go unpunished! Please allow me to man the search party to look for Hitomi. I'm sure that hanyo couldn't have gotten far," explains Daichi wanting nothing more than to execute Hitomi for this miserable crime.

"Very well I grant you permission to go and search for Hitomi. However, I want her brought back alive if possible so that we may hold a public execution. If it to difficult to do that then kill her on site understood!" explains the headman getting gallants Salutes from his men.

Lord Daichi! I think I've found something quite valuable in our aid for finding Hitomi!" shouts a guard as Daichi runs over to inspect the guard's findings.

"A trail of blood leading into the woods huh. Listen up men this trail of blood might be from Hitomi. It possible that Hoshi-sama might of injured her before he was killed. Let take this opportunely to catch her while she's weak and defenseless!" rallied Daichi getting improving battle cries from his men.

"Don't worry father I'll bring back that disgraceful hanyo," assured Daichi as he and his men set out into the woods to look for her.

The feeling of anger floods Hitomi mind as she looks at the spiteful humans. Who would accuse her of killing Ojii-san. Hitomi clutches her hand into a fist as she tries to quell the tempest that was going on in her head, but she couldn't help but think about all the things the headman and the villagers said about her. She knew perfectly well that the people of the village hated her, but she would've never guess that their hatred was so great that they blame something like this on her. The fury of anger would not die down within Hitomi; she was clutching her fist so hard that her nails were starting to draw blood from her hand. However, even though she was mad her anger didn't blind her to common knowledge. If she attack them now not only would she prove that she truly is monster, but she would be caught and executed by the headman and his men. No longer able to bear the sight in front of her Hitomi quietly retreats back into the woods. At a total lost of what to do she quickly makes her way back to her secret spot, and just like he had promised Isaac was there resting in a branch of the tree near the river.

"So you came back. I guess that means you'll answer my questions now right?" guested Isaac as he jumped down from the tree branch landing right next to Hitomi.

"Do you know where the nearest town is?" asked Hitomi while listening for the sound of any soldiers.

"Hmm depends on if you'll answer my question or not?" countered Isaac with a sly grin on his face.

"What do you want to know," sighed Hitomi being on maximum alert for any guards or Daichi for that matter.

"Well for starters why was that demon after you yesterday?" asks Isaac getting a sad look from Hitomi herself.

"Well you see that demon was responsible for killing my Ojii-san, and since I witness the attack on him they wanted to kill me as well," explained Hitomi getting a look of pity from Isaac.

"Sorry about your loss Hitomi, but on to question number two. Why did those guys kill your Ojii-san?" questions Isaac receiving an angry glare from Hitomi.

"I don't know! I don't' even know where they came from, or why they killed Ojii-san! It because of him that I'm all alone, and being blamed from killing him!" cried Hitomi as she punched the tree that was near her.

"Wait you mean there were more besides the one that was chasing you!" shouts Isaac with urgency in every word.

"What was the other one like? Was it a female demon! Tell me!" demanded Isaac, but he was suddenly slapped in the face by Hitomi.

"You're despicable! You dare thrust all these questions upon me out of nowhere. After the fact that I had lost my Ojii-san to those vile demons yesterday! It like he said demons are all the same!" shouts Hitomi as she dashes off into the woods.

Running as fast as her legs would allow Hitomi runs into the deep solitude of the forest. She didn't care where she was going because she no longer had a place to call home. All that matter to her now was to escape the pain of reality. The cruel reality that had taken her Ojii-san away from her. She just couldn't understand why this was happening to her. Why did those demons attack her Ojii-san, what was the purpose for killing him, but most importantly why did that demon named Isaac save her? All these questions race through her head as she continued to run deeper into the forest. Paying no attention to where she was running Hitomi soon runs smack dab into someone. Before she could look up to apologize the person roughly grabs her shoulder. Looking at her capture Hitomi was shocked to see that it was one of the headman's guards. Letting out a small scream Hitomi shakes herself loose from the guard disappearing quickly into the woods. Fleeing deeper into the woods Hitomi could hear the sounds of foots steps, and to go along with them were the galloping of horse hoof against the hard ground.

"Come on men she couldn't have gone too far! Search the entire area don't leave a single spot un-search!" shouted the commander as he and his men split up to search the woods.

Judging the treetops as a safer route. Hitomi continues to flee the scene through the treetop. Now that the headman's men knew where she was it would be a lot harder for her to escape. Traveling silently through the treetops an arrow flies by her, and hit's the tree in front of her. Landing on the nearest tree branch Hitomi looks down to see Daichi a few feet away. He riding on a horse with an arrow strung, and aimed straight at her. The two just stare at each other with no hint of emotion in either of their faces. Daichi who has nothing to say to Hitomi simply fire another arrow. However, Hitomi jumps to another tree branch avoiding the arrow that Daichi had fired.

"Give it up Hitomi there nowhere left for you to run!" shouts Daichi while stringing another arrow on his bow.

"Leave me alone Daichi I'm in no mood for your antics," whispered Hitomi while clutching her fist tightly.

"Well that makes two of us. I'm here to apprehend Hoshi-sama's killer. So it your choice get captured and executed at the village, or die like a miserable dog here in the woods," countered Daichi while readying another arrow.

I'm warning you Daichi leave me alone!" shouted Hitomi her body shaking in complete anger.

"Fine then die like the miserable dog you are!" cried Daichi as he fired another arrow straight at Hitomi.

However, Hitomi grabbed the arrow out of midair making Daichi cringe in annoyance, but before he could string another arrow onto his bow. Hitomi leaps from the tree and slams her fist into Daichi's right cheek. The force of impact was great enough to throw Daichi from his horse, and sailing into the back of a tree trunk. Trying to get back on his feet he is soon kicked back against the tree. Hitomi looks at Daichi with hatred in her eyes the like he has never seen before. For the first time in six years Daichi was actually afraid of Hitomi. This was not the Hitomi that he always picked on, but a being of coldness that had no sympathy for nothing. Looking at Daichi with cold eyes Hitomi slams her fist into his midsection. The plate armor that was protecting his torso was easily broken through by her impressive strength. The force of the punch not only surprised Daichi, but knocked the wind completely out of him. Peering up at Hitomi face he could see that it was a mixture of hurt and pure rage. Out of all the times he had tried to kill Daichi had never seen such an angered expression on Hitomi's face. Wasting no time Hitomi punches Daichi in the gut again causing him to cough a little, but not stopping she punch him in the gut, then the face. Thus she repeats this pattern for a few minutes out of complete rage.

"How could you! How could you think that I kill Ojii-san in cold blood! I trusted you Daichi out of all the people in the village!" screamed Hitomi as she continued to relentlessly pummel on Daichi.

"I just can't believe that you would think that!" Shouts Hitomi after finally giving Daichi a final sock in the face.

Lifting Daichi up by the neck Hitomi slams him against the tree, and slowly begins to strangle the life out of him. Daichi who is slowly losing air tries to reason with Hitomi, but nothing he says is getting through to her. Encompass by her despair and hatred for the village. Hitomi tighten her grip on Daichi neck causing the poor boy to gasp for air. However, she soon releases Daichi as she feels a sharp pain shoot up from her back to her chest. Slowly looking down she sees the tip of a sword sticking out from the middle of her chest. Letting out a bloody scream Hitomi quickly turns around and uppercuts the guard behind her. The force of the uppercut was great enough to snap the guard's neck as he sends sailing into the sky. Breathing heavily Hitomi reaches for the hilt of the sword, but before she could grasp it. A barrage of arrow come flying from the wood impaling themselves on various parts of Hitomi body. Stumbling back a little Hitomi glares evilly at the archers nearby, but having no strength left to fight with she quietly sub comes to her injury and collapses on the ground. The soldiers slowly gather around the unconscious girl unsure what to do with her.

"Here our chance men. Lets kill this menace before she wakes up and kill more people!" shouts the commander as one of the guard readies himself to decapitate Hitomi.

"Stop it you bumbling fool! My fathers orders were to bring her back alive if possible, and judging by our current situation it quite possible to do that," explained Daichi who was getting up after Hitomi's pummeling.

"But your Excellency she almost killed you! Wouldn't it be safer to kill her now while she is unconscious?" questioned the commander getting nothing but a glare from Daichi.

"I won't stand for your insubordinate you fool! Now listen we're taking her back alive and that final. Now binds her hands and feet we're returning to the manor immediately!" commanded Daichi as his men reluctantly did as they were told.

After a little ruckus Hitomi's feet and hands are secured tightly by rope. Looking at the unconscious girl before him Daichi surprisingly wraps the girl in his haori, and orders the men to place Hitomi in front of him on his horse. This of course doesn't go without question, but the death glare of their young lord silence them quickly. Taking a last minute glare at the injured girl in his lap. Daichi mysteriously runs his hand through her hair before he and his men set out for the manor.

"_In the end I guess that you've proven that you really are a monster," _Thought Daichi as they head for his home.

* * *

**Well that it for chapter Eight. Sorry that it took so long to post. I've been distracted by another story that was in my head, and my new Tales of Symphonia game. Wonder what will happen to Hitomi now? Guess you'll find out in the next exciting chapter of **_**"My True Identity" **_**. **


	11. Desire to Live

**Angelic: Hello readers and welcome to Chapter Nine of My True Identity. It been a while since I updated see as how I was working on my Pokemon World Saga, but now I'm back ready to tell more tales of Hitomi's life. However do these tales hold a sad ending, or do they hold a happy outcome for our little heroine. Lets find out in today's chapter. Warning some content may not be suitable for children so for precaution this chapter rated M.**

* * *

Desire to Live

The sky burned a brightly orange as the sun began to set quietly in the west. A teenage boy lets out a sigh as he looks at the sky with many questions plaguing his mind. He had successfully captured the girl he had sworn to kill four years ago, and tomorrow she would be executed in front of the villagers at the center of town. The reason for this cruel punishment was because she had slain the priest protecting this town, or her own adoptive father that had taken her in as his daughter. Thus for such an unforgivable act the Headman had sentence the girl to death. However, what had bother the boy was that girl claimed that she hadn't killed the priest or to her Ojii-san. The thought of being accused of such a crime angered her greatly causing her to lash out and try to kill the him, and she would've succeeded if the soldiers sent to protect him hadn't shown up. Looking at the blazing orange sky Daichi wondered if Hitomi had spoken the truth about not killing Hoshi-sama. Although he despised her with all his heart he couldn't help but believe that she was telling the truth.

Hearing the door suddenly slide open Daichi simply turns around to see his father, and brother standing in the doorway. His father face looked worn as he had been busy since morning. He was lost as he didn't understand why Hitomi would murder Hoshi-sama. Furthermore even if she did hold an ill will towards the priest. He simply couldn't believe that he would be kill by a demon like Hitomi. Saying nothing to each other the Headman walks over to where Daichi is and takes a seat next to him. Both father and son look at each other without saying a word as they were both confused with the situation at hand. Daichi had known Hitomi since they were kids, and even though he swore to kill her. He couldn't believe that the girl was capable of killing anyone. Especially Hoshi-sama seeing as how she had seen him like a father, and was her only real family in the village.

"Are you okay Daichi?" asked his father in a quiet voice knowing that his son was quite confused with the whole situation.

"I'm perfectly fine father there no need to worry," answered Daichi continuing to stare at the setting sun in the west.

"I see. Hoshi-sama Pyre funeral was wonderful, and many people pray for him to find peace in the after life. I wish you would've attended the ceremony as well Daichi," said the Headman looking at his lost son.

"I apologize father it just I didn't feel that there was a need for me to attend that all," replied Daichi turning around to gaze into his fathers eyes.

"Does your troubles have something to do with what Hitomi said before you captured her?" questioned his father receiving a slight gasp from Daichi.

"No! There no way that I'd believe anything that Hanyo says at all!" shouted Daichi getting a shocked expression from Eiji.

"Daichi there is no reason to raise your voice to father like that!" chastised Eiji while Daichi looked into his father's eyes with anger.

"There is no shame in believing that Hitomi is innocent. For I cannot picture her killing Hoshi-sama at all either," declared the Headman getting the same lost expression from Daichi once again.

"But if Hitomi didn't kill Hoshi-sama the who responsible then?" questioned Daichi getting no response from his father.

"It doesn't matter who killed Hoshi-sama now. What matters is Hitomi execution at the village square tomorrow," said the Headman while giving Daichi a serious look.

"I came here to ask you Daichi if you wanted to be the one to kill her by decapitation?" explained his father getting a furious look from Daichi.

"Why are you asking me such a thing! I want to kill her that much is certain, but I want it to be by my own strength! Not by some petty excuse like execution!" yelled Daichi as loud as he could surprising his father and brother.

"Look Daichi you must come to terms that you don't have the strength to kill that girl. With this though at least you would attain your goal of killing her. Isn't that what you want most of all?" asked the Headman while Daichi look at the now purple sky as the sun slips away beneath the horizon.

"I'll come ask you again after you've calmed down a little," said the Headman as he and Eiji left the room to leave Daichi alone.

_"What is the truth behind all of this?"_ wondered Daichi while catching sight of the first star in the night sky.

Meanwhile deep below the Manor in the dungeon. There sat Hitomi unconscious, and shackled to the wall in a cold moldy cell. A guard was posted near the cell door to keep a close eye on the malicious child. He was one of the many people upset with the girl for killing Hoshi-sama, and if it wasn't for the Headman's orders he would've killed the her this instant. Swallowing his anger the guard had taken up post next to the cell to make sure she wouldn't escape before tomorrow. Taking a glance inside he saw that she was still unconscious. Her clothes had various cuts and holes in them, along with being bathed in blood. Tomorrow however, he would no long have to worry about the girl for she would be executed by the Headman himself in front of the whole village. Taking a glance at the her once more the guard's face curls up into smile finally satisfy that Hitomi was getting what she deserved all along death. Letting out a yawn the man sit down next to the cell tired from today's work. Pulling a cloth from his armor. He simply pull his sword from his sheath and begins to polish the blade with the cloth. He proceeds to do this for a few minutes until he hears a slight moan from within the cell. Peering into it he sees Hitomi fragile form stirs within the dank cell. She slowly open her eyes revealing the mismatch irises underneath. Weakly looking around Hitomi soon sees the guard staring at her with a look of contempt.

"So your alive hanyo? Well I guess that one blessing seeing as we can't hold an execution without a criminal," said the guard making the memories from earlier rush back to her mind.

"Where am I?" asked Hitomi as she looked around the moldy smelling cell with no emotions on her face.

"Humph your in the dungeon underneath the Headman's manor. You'll be held here until your execution time which is tomorrow at Noon," replied the guard receiving a gasps from Hitomi.

"Execution! What for I didn't do anything!" screamed Hitomi causing the guard to disgustingly look at her.

"Your petty words will get you know where wench! You're the one that killed Hoshi-sama, and for that you must be punished by death!" countered the guard hitting Hitomi with a rock that he found laying on the ground.

"Do you really believe that I would kill Ojii-san!" cried Hitomi as her eyes started to tear up from being accused of such an act.

"Ha all demon are the same even if they are Hanyo! There no such thing as a good demon in this world!" argued the man turning his back to Hitomi.

Hitomi slowly tries to get up on her feet but realize that she can't. Tugging her hand forward she find that her hands are securely shackle to the wall by means of to shackle on her wrist, which in turn have a short chain that lead to the wall nails, that are firmly tacked into the wall. This allow for her neither to stand up or lay down, but to simply sit on her knees. Hitomi give the chain a strong tug, but find that she doesn't have the strength to break free. Hearing her trying to escape the guard simply throws another rock hitting the girl square in the forehead. Crimson blood slowly trickles down her forehead as the guard sit back down to polish his sword. Feeling anger well up inside of her she give chain another tug, but it doesn't even budge a little. Suddenly the guard stand up and bow as the Headman comes down the stairs, and as soon as he reaches the bottom of the stair he stare over into the cell to see Hitomi staring at him with a desperate look.

"So your awake Hitomi. I'm glad that you're alright seeing as it would be a sad thing if you passed away suddenly," said the Headman getting a look of annoyance from her.

"You don't really mean that. So why even bother to talk to me?" asked Hitomi while the Headman signal for the guard to leave them.

"It a shame about what happen to Hoshi-sama isn't it," inquired the Headman getting an angry look from the girl within the cell.

"Where is Ojii-san's body now?" asked Hitomi wearing a sad look upon her face as she thought about that fateful night that took him from her.

"We gave him a proper pyre funeral. The ashes and bones will be put in a grave near the temple later on," answered the Headman as a look of relief washed over Hitomi's face.

"Enough of that though. The reason that I'm here is to ask you if you're the one that slew Hoshi-sama." informed the Headman receiving an angry look from her once more.

"Why do everyone assume that I did it! You guys weren't there you didn't see what I saw!" yelled Hitomi with tears streaming down her face.

"Yes we weren't there to see what happen. So that is why I've come to you to ask what really happened," explained the Headman allowing Hitomi to calm down a little before she began describing the night that her Ojii-san died.

"I see so it was a pair of demon that were responsible for Hoshi-sama death… I thank you for this information Hitomi, and I'm sorry about Hoshi-sama. It must have been hard for you huh," answered the Headman sympathetically.

"So will you let me go please. I'll leave the village and never return I swear," begged Hitomi with pleading eyes.

"Please forgive me but I cannot allow you to leave," whispered the Headman as Hitomi stared at him with a shocked expression.

"Why not! You know that I'm not the one that killed Ojii-san. You even said you believed me so why can't you let me go!" cried Hitomi tugging against the shackle as she tries to go near the door to her cell.

"I'm sorry. Even though you're not the one responsible for Hoshi-sama death. People are angry about his death, and since you're an outsider they believe you to be the one at fault. The people wish for justice to be served, and so they strongly wish for your death. As a leader it my responsibly to listen to my people's needs, and they wish for justice. Hitomi I do believe that your innocent, but I must do my duty as a leader and fulfill my people desire for justice. By the decree of the people I sentence you to death by decapitation at the village square tomorrow at Noon!" declared the Headman as he began to leave the cell behind him.

"Wait come back! You really can't believe this to be right? Your going to send an innocent person to their death! What kind of ruling is that!" shouted Hitomi trying her best to struggle against her binds.

"Why do you continue to want and live. Don't you see that I'm trying to be merciful to you? If I did let you go what would you do? The world is a miserable place for your kind. You have no family, and no other villages will accept you. The worst possible outcome for you would be being killed by a demon. I'm sure your Ojii-san wouldn't wish for you to live a miserable life. So for his sake accept your death for there is no place for people like you," concluded the Headman disappearing up the upper staircase.

Hitomi's head drops down in despair as her last chance of life had come and gone. However, she couldn't help but feel what the Headman had said was true. Without her Ojii-san there was nowhere for her to go, and her execution was absolute. No one would accept her humans nor demons. Tears fall from her mismatch eyes as she knows that her hour of doom had come, but what she regrets most of all is that she wouldn't be able to go out and look for her parents. Feeling defeated Hitomi sit there and cries quietly in her cell wishing that her Ojii-san was here to help her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The fresh spring air blows in through an open window; as we see a small infant resting peacefully in a cot near the window. She was quite small with a head full of raven colored hair, and pink blossom colored cheeks. Her eyes were Heterochromia with her left eye being light brown. While her right eyes his bright yellow, but her most unique trait were a set of dog ears on the top of her head. A few cherry blossom gently blow in through the window, and lands on the baby's noses. Sneezing a little the tiny girl begins to cry aloud for her mother using all of her voice to do so. Two children then enter into her sight; both a girls around four years old who look actually the same. The baby cries more wanting to see her mother badly. The two girls try to get her to calm down, but nothing they do seem to work._

_"Ah she won't stop crying Nee-chan!" commented the girl on the right as she looked at the crying baby before them._

_"She wants Kagome-san right Nee-chan?" asked the girl to her sister that was standing next to her._

_"Yeah your right. So let go get her," calmly answered the girl to her sister as the two left the hut with the baby still crying_

_"Ah precious what wrong?" asked a voice as a woman with the same raven black hair as the baby stepped into the hut._

_"There there sweetie it all right mommy right here for you," cued the woman while rocking the baby within her arms._

_"Is she alright Kagome-san?" asked one of the little girls as she peeked her head into the hut._

_"Yes she seem fine now. Why don't you go on and go play with the others Kaoru," said the woman with Kaoru disappearing from view_

_"Don't worry sweetie I'll always be here for you I promise," whispered Kagome as the baby slowly drifted off into a sweet slumber._

* * *

_**"Live!"**_ uttered a voice causing Hitomi to slowly lift her to see who was talking, but no one was there except for the guard watching the door.

**_"Live!"_** uttered the voice once again making her wonder who was talking to her.

_"What is that voice… Where is it coming from?"_ weakly thought Hitomi her vision fading in and out for some particular reason.

**_"LIVE!"_** screamed the voice loudly causing Hitomi to lift her abruptly.

Her heart began to beat fast as she felt an overwhelming power well up inside her. A light red aura appears around her form while she clutches her hand into a fist. She could hear her heart pulsing in her ears, and slowly she began to tug lightly on the chain. Once again she hears the mysterious voice saying nothing but live over and over again. Tugging on the chain more the guard notice the noise, and turns around to see what she is doing. The guard lets out a sudden scream as he see the light red aura around Hitomi's form.

_"What is this feeling? Where is that voice coming from, and what is this power?"_ thought Hitomi with her body moving on its own accords.

"What wrong!" shouted another guard as he came to see why his companion was so startled. He soon however gasps like a fish out of water as he sees the menacing aura around Hitomi.

**_"LIVE!"_** commanded the voice once again as Hitomi tugs hard against the chain snapping it in two easily.

"Warn the Headman quickly!" shouted the guard as the other one disappeared up the staircase to the first floor.

Free from her binds Hitomi looks around her cell, and soon noticed the guard standing at the door with his sword held out for combat. Feeling the unknown power engulfing her whole being. Hitomi crack her hands with her nails becoming sharp as swords. Looking at the guard and the cell wall she dashes forward with in a mad rush, and smashes her fist against the wall causing the wood frame to break into splinter. The man just looked in awe believing that the girl was not capable of such a feet, and thinking nothing else he charges forward with the intent of cutting Hitomi down in one swift stroke. Ironically thought it was Hitomi who decapitated the guard with one swift motion of her claw. Blood goes spraying out from where the head used to be covering the front of her ruin kosode in blood. Wasting no time she slowly starts walking up the staircase that leads to the first floor. However, on her way up she come across two archer who were probably sent to kill her on the spot. The two readies their bows to fire, but before they could they too meet the same fate as the guard that try to cut her down. Hearing the voice once more Hitomi continues on and soon enough is on the first floor with ten soldiers, and the Headman there to greet her.

"Hitomi what is the meaning of this! Is your desire to live so strong that you would resort to killing my men to free yourself?" questioned the Headman while Hitomi looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"**_Live!"_** screamed the voice causing the red aura around Hitomi to shine brighter.

Not waiting for an order from the Headman the soldiers charge Hitomi recklessly with the attention of killing her. She however, jumps nimbly into the air and land in the center of the soldier. Heads go flying as Hitomi swipe her claw as she spins her body in a three sixty decapitating all the soldiers at once. The Headman looks at her in shock with blood dripping from her red stained hand. The Headman stumble over his feet as he looks at the girl with fear in his eyes, and the girl slowly walks towards him with an emotionless expression on her face. However, an arrow soon land next to her as Daichi enters the room with his bow drawn for another shot.

"Stop where you are Hanyo!" ordered Daichi in a firm voice pointing his bow directly at Hitomi who just stood there.

_"Daichi,"_ thought Hitomi as she looked at the boy that she considered her friend even if he didn't accept her.

**_"Live!"_** rang the voice once again with the malevolent aura surrounding her form once more.

Not hesitating at all Daichi shoots an arrow straight at Hitomi's head, but the girl simply catch the arrow out of the air. The useless projectile is set ablaze by her yoki burning into nothing but ashes. Crouching down on all four limbs Hitomi shoot off at Daichi at full speed. Happening in a split instance Daichi is shocked as he see his father standing in front of him with Hitomi's claw sticking out of his back, and lying on the floor next to his feet was his father's heart still beating ever so slightly. The emotionless look remains on the girl face as she pulls her hand out of the man's body; While he limply fall to the ground in front of Daichi. Stun with complete shock Daichi kneel down next to his father as the man tries to say something, but no words or sound emerge from his mouth. Crystal clear droplet begin to fall out from Daichi eyes while looking at his father's body laying there lifelessly in front of him.

"Father!" screamed a voice as the two turned to see Eiji stand behind Daichi with a grievous expression.

"Eiji!" shouted a shocked Daichi upon noticing his brothers presence in the room. Hitomi however, pays no attention to the two boys whatsoever.

"You… You monster!" cried Eiji picking up a sword that was at his feet in complete rage.

"Eiji runaway quickly!" urged Daichi while his brother held the sword in his shaky hands with Hitomi showing no interest in Eiji at all.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Eiji as he charged forward with the intent of running the girl through.

Blood splatters on the ground as Eiji impales his sword straight through Hitomi's chest. The crimson fluid slowly drips from the tip of the sword with Eiji breathing heavily. Showing no sign of emotion, or a face of pain Hitomi simply grabs Eiji by wrist as her nails dig deeply into them. Daichi looks in horror as Hitomi rips Eiji hands off from the wrist up only leaving stumps where his wrists and hands were. Eiji let out a agonizing scream, but is soon silenced as she completely claws the upper left side of his face clean off. With blood spilling from the part where his face use to be Eiji falls to the ground in a heap, and looking at Eiji who appears to be dead Hitomi get ready to deal a finishing blow. However, she soon stops after hearing Daichi wailing scream, and like summer breeze drifting away the malevolent air around Hitomi vanish. As if being aware of her action for the first time Hitomi is horrify to see blood everywhere, but what scares her most is that her hand and kosode are covered in the blood of the soldiers, the Headman, and Eiji. Clutching her head tightly the girl starts to tremble as she looks at all the carnage done by her hand.

"What… What have I done!" thought Hitomi while looking at Daichi who's cradling his barely alive brother in his arms.

**_"Live,"_** whispered the voice once more causing Hitomi to go wide eyed as she feel the surge of power welling up inside her.

"No… No. NO! AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hitomi falling to her knees clutching her head as her body trembled uncontrollably.

Daichi watches in confusion as Hitomi continues to scream hysterically while kneeling on her legs and elbows. All Hitomi mind register at that moment was the blood all over her hands and clothes. However, the mysterious voice continues to command Hitomi to live with her trying to resist it controlling desire. She aggressively shakes her body trying with all her will to resist the urging voice. A yellow aura as pure as the sun wraps itself around Hitomi with the mysterious voice slowly fading from her mind. Breathing heavily she looks up at Daichi with a remorseful face. She slowly starts to approach her, but he flinches in fear holding his brother closely to him. Knowing not to approach any nearer Hitomi looks at Daichi who's holding on to his brother with all his might with his eyes closed. It was her first time at seeing Daichi so helpless and scare which was all caused by her. Tears of guilt and regret fall from her eyes as she can't bring herself to say anything to him. She had permanently destroyed whatever hope there was for them to be friends, and had made him her enemy for all eternity. However, what was worse of all was she had committed a horrible crime which would damn her to hell for all eternity as well.

"You. You beast prepare for death," tremble a voice as a derange soldier entered the room holding an explosive powerful enough to destroy a decent portion of the manor.

"No stop don't light that here!" begged Hitomi while Daichi tighten his grip on his brother who life was slipping away bit by bit.

"I kill you… I will kill you for the Headman's honor!" cried the soldier while readying his shaking hand to light the fuse.

"Don't do it you'll kill Daichi and Eiji!" cried Hitomi but her plead fell on death ears as the madden soldier lit the fuse.

"Now die!" screamed the man laughing insanely as the fuse slowly withered to the core of the explosive.

Hitomi quickly rushes over to Daichi with up most haste wanting to save the boy life to atone for her crime. A bright flash occurs as Hitomi, Daichi, Eiji, and the derange soldier disappear in the blinding explosion. The villagers jumps from there beds as they hear the deafening sound of a bomb going off. Rushing quickly to the manor all they see is a portion of it blown to bit while the rest of it burns in the blazing fire. Unaware of the tragedy that had taken place within it closed wall, and not too faraway a being stands in the trees as the manor burn to ash. He being the only one that know the truth, and would soon have a encounter with his prize once more.

* * *

**Angelic: That it for chapter nine. What will happen to our heronie now, and what fate has besieged Daichi and Eiji? All these question will be answered in chapter ten of the story. Unitl then then Read and Review.**


	12. Courage to Move On

**Angelic: Hello Readers and welcome to Chapter ten of **_**"My True Identity"**_**. ****I hope last chapter wasn't too dramatic for you guys, but we must press forward as things don't look good for our heroine. So without further duo here's chapter ten of **_**"My True Identity"**_.

* * *

Courage to Move On

_The light of dawn begins to break through the sky as the sun begins to rises from the East. Near a running river are three children who bear various scars across their body. Breathing heavily a Hanyo girl look at the two boys who she was able to save from an untimely death. However, the younger of the two was seriously injured having his hand, and part of his upper face torn off from his body. Staring at the two the girl simply does a prayer before vanishing into the woods once more_.

Traversing through the vast forest Hitomi eyes reflects emptiness as the she didn't have anywhere left to go. She had tried to go the shrine to get what she needed for her journey, but the place was swarming with soldiers who were away from the mansion when she committed that horrible act. All she managed to get was the herbal supply from a secret spot where her Ojii-san had left them incase she ever had to flee the village. Unfortunately she had used all them to treat Eiji to the best of her ability; thus leaving the two in the forest to be found by the search party. Hitomi was at lost for what to do now for she had nowhere else to go, and she had never gone beyond the boundaries of her secret spot. Jumping from tree to tree all Hitomi could think about was to getaway from the village. With no one to love her she questions the reason for living. An outcast of society. Was there even a reason for living? Landing on the surface below the girl leans against a tree at a lost for what to do. No tears streamed from the her eyes even though the situation would call for it. She was completely empty as everything in life was taken away from her. Worse of all she had left Daichi and Eiji without a father, and scarring Eiji himself for the rest of his life. Hating her entire demon heritage Hitomi punches the tree she leaning on making a huge indent upon it. However, most of all she was scared of the malicious power that rested within her.

"_What am I going to do? I'm scared… Ojii-san please help me,"_ prayed Hitomi looking up at the endless blue sky.

"So your alive. Well that good seeing as it would be a problem if you died," said a voice causing Hitomi to swerve around to see Isaac standing on a tree branch.

"What do you want demon," growled Hitomi in a frustrated voice not wanting to socialize with any demons.

"You call me a demon when you yourself are part demon," pointed out Isaac with Hitomi giving him a scornful look.

"So you hate your demon heritage huh. Afraid of that power that consumed your being back at the manor," pointed out Isaac once again as her anger rose even more with his taunting.

"Leave me be cursed demon! I have no patience to talk with you!" shouted Hitomi turning her back to him.

"So be it little lady. I'll come back after you've calmed down a little," concluded Isaac leaving Hitomi's presence in an instant.

Alone once more Hitomi presses onward with no particular destination in mind. Everything that made her happy in life was gone, and she had no reason to keep living. The thought of turning herself over to the Headman's soldiers crossed her mind. Concluding that she could atone for some of her sins if she allowed herself to be executed by them as originally planned. However, she couldn't bring herself to do that afraid that the voice would overtake her once more. Even now the voice haunted the corner of her distressed mind. Touching the wound at her chest Hitomi cursed her demon heritage for allowing her to heal so fast; thus making wounds that a human would die from insignificant to her. Her kosode was completely tattered seeing as most of it was blown off from the explosion. It now barely covered her thighs, and leaving the top of her chest exposed. Stopping near a small creek she hungrily drinks the water while her mind search for a reason wondering.

Her stomach led out a low moan signifying that she was hungry. She however, had no food on her, and the creek held no fish in it. Looking around Hitomi spots a brown rabbit grazing on the green grass, and even though she would despise herself for the action she was about to do. She knew she needed to eat if she wanted to survive, and with that in an instant she had cut the rabbit down with her demon claws. Picking up the dead animal Hitomi quickly gathered fire wood and lit a fire. Working with her claws like a knife Hitomi peel the skin from the carcass, and proceeds to cook it over the crackling fire. Paying close attention to the cooking meat Hitomi lets a sigh escape her mouth feeling repulsed with her current task. With the meat thoroughly cook she hungrily begins to eat the meat with haste. After a few seconds Hitomi puts out the fire while giving thanks to the rabbit she had slew and eaten, and with that task done she continues on her way not knowing where she was going. Wondering for what seems like hours the Hanyo girl looks up at the endless blue sky.

"_Mother, Father where are you?"_ thought Hitomi while stretching her hand up at the blue sky.

"_Ojii-san what should I do now," _pleaded Hitomi as if begging the sky for an answer.

Receiving no answers to her questions Hitomi lets out a sigh as she continues on her way. She didn't know how long she was traveling, or how far from the village she had gone. However, she hope that one of the search parties had found Daichi and Eiji; hoping that the two would be alright. Time seems to pass her by as day turns into twilight with the crows cawing to the sky. Resting her weary body against a tree Hitomi looks to the west as the sun set down behind the horizon. Her eyes were void of any current emotions. All she could think about was how to survive on her own. Closing her eyes Hitomi begins to mediates on the events of yesterday, and today leaving her mind completely empty. Ojii-san had always taught her that mediations was a good way of clearing ones head of all worldly interference, and in her current situation she needed her mind free of all negative, and sad thoughts in order to live. Letting the state of peace enter her mind a light aura gently wraps itself around the girl's form. The light give off a kind gentle feeling as she breath in and out, and it soon then stretches out to become a barrier around her attracting lot of wildlife to her. Hitomi's mind was at peace as the barrier shines brightly while the sky turns from Twilight to dusk.

"_So Kuroisou was right. There is something abnormal about this girl,"_ thought the demon named Lancer as he had been following Hitomi since early morning.

"_Well if she survives her encounter with the demon I sent. I wonder if we could use her soul to complete the jewel?" _speculated Lancer disappearing into the night sky.

Two hours passed by as Hitomi sat there in her traced state of mind. The barrier still glowed brightly lighting up the area around her. The residents of nature sat near her in traced by the mystical barrier around the girl. While mediating she had sorted out some of her feelings making her fill less stress from the events. Although she could never atone for murders she committed in the manor. She did come to the decision to try to make up for it as best as she can, but the question was how and where could she start. Going to the village would be suicide not to mention that she didn't know how to get back. On top of that she didn't quite understand what she should do to make up for her crime. Concentrating on her mediation the forest animals suddenly flee; as the footstep of something gigantic could be heard coming towards them. Aware of the danger approaching Hitomi quickly hides in the brush to avoid being spotted. Soon enough an Oni demon appear on the spot as if searching for something or someone in particular. He was seven feet tall with red skin, a head with two horns on either side, two huge tusk, and red glowing eyes. He carried with him an spiked wooden club, and wore a brown fur loincloth. Scratching his head in confusion the Oni move on completely unaware of Hitomi's presence. Deciding that it was best to leave the area. Hitomi dashes off in the opposite direction than the Oni hoping that she wouldn't run into him during her travel. The moon is at it highest peak as Hitomi takes a breather from all the running she had been doing. She had never figured that being on her own would be so difficult, and wished that her life could go back to the way it was before Ojii-san was murder.

"_I guess I'll rest for the night and head out at dawn,"_ thought Hitomi laying down on the soft grass.

Looking up at the sky Hitomi's see that the moon is almost full. Worry is plastered all over her face while staring at the lunar object in the sky. Deciding not to worry too much she slowly closes her eyes for some sleep. The night continues on with Hitomi sleeping peacefully on the ground, but suddenly the girl is abruptly torn from her dream as she can feel her body not receiving any oxygen. Panicky opening her eyes she come face to face with the Oni demon that she had saw earlier that night. The creature tighten his grip around Hitomi's neck as she let out a gasp of fear. She desperately try to struggle against the monsters strength but to no avail. A wicked smile appears on his face as he smash Hitomi's fragile body against a large tree. The force of impact is great enough to make the tree snap like a twig, and fall to the ground with a thud. He soon drops the girl on the ground as she a roughly takes oxygen into her lungs.

"I found you little Hanyo! I hope your ready to die cause there no escape," declared the Oni banishing his ferocious club.

"Hah hah what do you want with me?" gasped Hitomi hacking up a little blood while recovering from her daze.

"Heh someone apparently want you dead, and once I accomplish my task I'll receive the jewel as my reward!" answered the Oni as he slowly approaches her with the intent to kill.

"Who employed you to do such a task!" grunted Hitomi while wobbly getting up on her feet.

"Heh you won't need to know that once your dead!" cried the Oni as he swung his massive club upon her.

Hitomi acting quickly dodges the initial strike with complications from the injuries she had just received. Looking annoyed he tries to hit her again, but she nimbly dodge his next strike. Yet her effort doesn't go unpunished for the strain on her body cause her to cough up more blood. Staring at her formidable foe Hitomi quickly dodges a series of attacks with each one crippling her responding time more and more. Unexpectedly though the voice that had possessed her mind before rang more loudly in her ear. Kneeling on one knee Hitomi hold her forehead while trying to stave of the haunting sound. Seeing his chance the Oni swings his club upon Hitomi's head; however he hits nothing but air as she wasn't there anymore. Looking over his shoulder he see the girl standing behind him staring at him with a blank face. Instantaneously his prey attack him leaving a deep claw mark across his face. The Oni screams in pain while clutching his injured face. Hitomi's aware of her actions tries to make her body respond to her, but it would seem that her body was distant from her doing things on it own thought pattern. The Oni quickly tries to crush her with his club, but his wish is deny as she jumps into the air and lands a swift kick upon his right cheek. The Oni go staggering a few inches from the force of the kick. Cursing at Hitomi he proceeds to try and strike her, but everything he throws at her is meaningless as she continues to dodge his clumsy assault.

"Curse you miserable Hanyo!" shouted the Oni while receiving a powerful blow to the gut knocking the wind out of him.

"_**Live,"**_ uttered the voice in her mind as she walked over to her fallen nemesis.

"Leave me alone!" cried Hitomi trying to rid herself of the of the demonic voice's hypnotic spell over her.

Gaining control over herself once more Hitomi breaths in and out heavily as remaining portion of the voice's influence dies away. Instantaneously the girl is send flying as the Oni smashes his club into her right side causing her to go sailing through the sky. She let out a deafen scream as her limb body go skidding across the ground upon impact with it. A smeared trail of blood is left upon the ground leading to Hitomi herself with her eyes completely vacancy. The Oni slowly raises his club intending smash the poor girl like helpless ant on the ground. The club boom with the sound of thunder as it crashes to the ground; However upon raising it up he see that his victim isn't underneath it or squished into a puddle of blood. Scanning the area immediately he see she is in the arms of Isaac who had been watching the fight the whole time.

"How dare you steal my prey you miserable cur!" yelled the Oni while Isaac laid Hitomi safely on the ground a few feet away.

"I'm sorry about that but unfortunately I have business with this girl. So I advise that you leave for your own good," said Isaac with a bored expression.

"Don't act so tough impudent fool! I'll kill you for intervening with my kill!" cried the Oni charging Isaac in a mad rush.

"You poor fool," commented Isaac with demon swing his club upon him, but Isaac stopped it with one hand with no effort at all.

"What the!" stuttered the Oni pushing harder with all his strength. However, the club didn't budge an inch as the Isaac held it in place.

"I think I didn't make myself clear enough," whispered Isaac in a sinister voice as he punched a whole into the Oni's stomach.

The demon double over in a extreme pain as he fall to his knee choking up a pint of blood. Unfortunately the assault didn't end there as Isaac slammed his heel over the Oni's head smashing him face first into the ground. Determining that was enough Isaac walks over to Hitomi to examine the girl's injuries. She wasn't in good shape as her stomach had been busted open by the Oni's last attack. Contemplating on what to do Isaac prepare to pick up Hitomi, but is suddenly attack from behind. Dodging the sneak attack easily Isaac faces the Oni who has recovered from his previous attacks. Once again the Oni swings his club upon Isaac, and once again he catches the club with one hand, but his eyes hold no mercy as they turn crimson red. Using every ounce of his strength the demon tries to crush Isaac with his club, but Isaac shove the club away causing the Oni to topple over. Getting to his feet once more the Oni let out a terrible growl. However, he never knew what hit him as Isaac punches a fist size hole through the his neck. The snapped piece of wind pipe comes flying out the back of the Oni's necks, and the demon falls dead upon the ground never knowing what had killed him. Blood drips to the ground from Isaac's fist as he licks a tiny portion of away.

"Heh even your blood isn't tasty. Sigh what a drag," exclaimed Isaac as he walks over to where Hitomi lays unconscious or possibly dead.

"_I hope your not dead little miss for there are still things I need to talk you about," _thought Isaac as he disappears into the woods leaving Hitomi's limp body on the ground.

* * *

The Sun rises high into the sky as dawn's morning light greets the world with it shinning smile. Resting against a tree is Hitomi who's wounds have been attended to by the mysterious demon Isaac. The question though is why he saved her, and what his objective has to do with her. Opening one eye Isaac peer down from the tree branch he was in to check on the girl resting. She lays against the tree still unconscious do to the injury she had received from a demon yesterday. Letting out a sigh Isaac jumps from the tree branch he was in, and disappears into the wood for the time being. No sooner had he left that Hitomi begins to stir in her sleep. Lazily opening one eyes she see that it morning unaware of what had happen to her yesterday. Trying to get to her feet Hitomi wrenches in pain with her hand going to her side. Feeling an oozing liquid Hitomi takes her hand from her side to see it covered in blood, her blood to be exact. The memories of yesterday coming flooding back to her like a dam bursting open from the strain of holding too much water. Remembering being injured to death by the Oni Hitomi can't believe that she was still alive, but not only was she alive but her injuries had also been treated. Unsure about how this was all possible she slowly gets to her feet as to not strain her injured body.

"So your awake Hitomi-chan," entered Isaac who came stepping out of the woods with a bundle of stuff in his hands

"Are you the one that saved me last night?" asked Hitomi wondering what Isaac would get from saving her.

"Didn't I say I'd come back after you had calmed down a little," pointed out Isaac with a sly look on his face.

"What are you after? There must be a reason you saved me!" shouted Hitomi who was confused with Isaac cryptic remark.

"We got a long journey ahead of us so take this," replied Isaac handing the bundle over to Hitomi.

Taking the bundle away from him Hitomi slowly unwraps the furoshiki to reveal a set of clothes. Along with bamboo container full of a foul smelling liquid; However what caught her attention most was the scabbard that laid on top of the clothes. She instantly recognized it as the scabbard that her Ojii-san had given her before he died, and the only lead she had to finding her lost parents. Picking up the wooden Scabbard Hitomi once again felt like she was strangely close to her parents. After having a moment to think she proceed to thank Isaac, but before she could she notice that he was gone like a spring breeze passing by. Confused by the demon's action Hitomi takes the time to change out of her tattered clothes into the new ones provided by Isaac. Her new outfit consisted of a waist length hadagi, with a thigh length kosode which was mostly dark purple with blood red ellipse, which was fasten with a red obi, and waraji for her feet. Finally she had a white colored scarf wrapped securely around her head to hide her dog ears from view. Completely clothed in her new outfit Hitomi slips her scabbard inside the obi which holds firmly to her waist.

"I hope the new clothes are to your liking Hitomi-chan. I went through a good amount of trouble to acquire them," entered Isaac appearing from the woods silently.

"What is your objective Isaac? I doubt you saved me just out of courteously," commented Hitomi wearily looking at her potential savior.

"Are you saying that you rather die than be saved by a demon?" questioned Isaac with Hitomi looking annoyingly at him.

"Like I said I have no attention of aligning myself with creatures like you!" spat Hitomi turning her back to Isaac.

"Hmm I think you don't understand your situation yet," whispered Isaac as he grabbed Hitomi's shoulder forcefully turning the girl around to look at him.

"You don't realize how powerless you truly are do you?" uttered Isaac shoving her against a tree causing her to wrench in pain from the wound at her side.

"Who ever said that I was giving you a choice in anything. Your like a fly caught in a spider's web with me being the spider, and I can kill you anytime I choose little lady. However, you could be of some use to me so I've decided to keep you alive for a while longer. I hold the keys to your life whether you like it or not so I suggest you don't do anything to make me angry Hitomi-chan, but if you really have a death wish I can carry it out for you right now," explained Isaac in a sinister voice with his eyes flashing crimson red as he pressed her hardly against the trunk of the tree.

Hitomi gaze into Isaac eyes realizing that she was in a dire situation. His face showed no sympathy for her life, but instead there was blood lust within his them as if he wanted to kill her right there on the spot. It was like he said she was the helpless fly caught in a spider's net with the spider questioning if he should eat her now. Knowing that she was left with no option Hitomi eyes tear up upon realizing that her future was entirely in this demon's hands. Nonetheless it made her wonder why Isaac wanted her alive, and what use could she be to him. Staring into Isaac eyes Hitomi understandingly nods her head knowing that she was powerless against Isaac. A smile appears on his face as he let go of Hitomi while the girl rubs her shoulder.

"I'm glad that you see things my way Hitomi-chan. Oh and drink the contents in that container it'll help you recover a lot faster," said Isaac while thinking about what to do next.

"Ugh what is this horrible stuff!" cried Hitomi after taking a gulp of the foul drink.

"It the blood of various snake demon. It restore your blood content and help fight of poison and infection," answered Isaac never turning around to face Hitomi.

"I have one question though. Why are you keeping me alive and how can I be of use to you?" asked Hitomi taking another gulp of the horrible concoction.

"I'll tell you in do time, but for now it nothing you need to concern yourself with Hitomi-chan," answered Isaac turning to face Hitomi with a smile on his face.

All set to go the two begin traveling east with no particular destination in mind. Hitomi looks up at the sky with a slight smile on her face. Even though she was in a horrible situation she couldn't help but feel alive once more. Isaac may be a demon, but he was also the first person to show concern for her even if it was for his own gain. Not knowing where life would take her Hitomi makes a silent promise to herself to look for her parents no matter where they might be. Thus this was the beginning of her own personal journey to find her true self.

**Angelic: Well that the end of chapter ten stay tune for chapter eleven of **_**My True Identity**_**. What will happen know that Hitomi is in the care of Isaac? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! This is Angelic Swordsman Signing off.**


	13. New Life

**Angelic: Hello readers and welcome to Chapter 11 of **_**My True Identity**_**. I'm your lovable storyteller Angelic Swordsman. Here with another chapter of Hitomi's life. Last chapter we see that she is at the mercy of the vampire demon Isaac, but what is his objective and why is Hitomi important to completing it. Well let hope that today's chapter give us some insight on this situation.**

* * *

New Life

The smell of summer is in the air as our heroine Hitomi is walking quietly beside her master as she sees it Isaac. The two had been traveling for two days without saying a word to each other. Although Hitomi resented Isaac for forcing her to travel with him. She did however, enjoying his presences even if they didn't speak to each other. She had come to the conclusion that as of now that Isaac was all she had in the form of companionship even though he was a demon. He had so far proven to be quite concerned about her well being see as it was he who got her new outfit; along with keeping her family heirloom safe. Whether he was doing this out of concern, or simply to gain her trust didn't really matter much now. Walking down the winding forest path Hitomi takes the time to admire all the things around her. Isaac however, take a patulous glance at the girl amazed with her care free attitude. In the end though he deemed it necessary for if she knew the truth behind his actions. It might prompt her to runaway from him thus putting a hole in his plan to accomplish his mission. The sun is at it highest point in the sky when the two stop by a creek for a quick break. Hitomi gracefully scoops some water into her hand, and proceeds to guzzle it down in small sips before it leaks out of the cracks of her hands. Isaac however, sit on a nearby rock whilst putting a hand firmly to his forehead. The desire for blood was running through his mind, and holding his urge to feast was becoming tedious for him. His eyes slowly fall on white smooth skin of Hitomi's neck. The girl turns around swiftly to see Isaac staring at her, but he just as quickly divert his eyes from her leaving a puzzled look on her face. Shrugging it off Hitomi fills her canister with fresh water before taking one more sip from the small creek. Finished with her business the two continue onward, but Isaac couldn't help but glance at her with the desire to feast upon the blood flowing within her.

"Um Isaac I was wondering where we are actually going," asked Hitomi suddenly snapping Isaac out of his daze.

"We're going to the next village to gather information," replied Isaac finding the sky interesting all of a sudden.

"But what are we gathering information on?" questioned Hitomi with Isaac never taking his eyes off the sky.

"That none of your concern. Just try not to act too suspicious while we're there ok," explained Isaac getting a nod from Hitomi.

Traveling for little over an hour the two soon come upon a small village. It was smaller than Hitomi's village with most the men working the land for agricultural propose. Children younger then Hitomi herself are seen running around making her remember her unhappy childhood. The townspeople curiously look up from their work to throw particular glances at Hitomi and Isaac as they continued forward. Hitomi gives her own glances at the people; spotting a few young men staring at her with unreadable thoughts. The two soon approach a old shack that look like it would cave in on itself at any moment. Going inside the two confront an old man that was about in his seventies. His head held little hair and he wore worn clothing that look liked it be older than Hitomi herself. Isaac takes a seat in front of the man with Hitomi seating herself next to Isaac.

"Well if it isn't Isaac how are things with you?" asked the elder with Isaac looking at him with a stern face.

"I apologize for disturbing you Furou-san. I've come to ask if any strange activities have taken place in the village lately." answered Isaac keeping the serious look on his face.

"I happy to say that there been no strange activity in this area lately. Although we've caught wind that the priest in the town nearby died recently along with it's leader. A search party from there came here yesterday looking for a Hanyo girl who escaped from there. This information has recently put the people on edge fearing that this girl might show up here," explained Furou-san getting a nod from Isaac.

"I see but no other strange people have come by recently?" questioned Isaac whilst Hitomi stays silent among the group.

"No one particular has passed through here though I do hope that Hanyo doesn't come this way," replied Furou-san with Hitomi holding a miserable look upon her face.

"By the way Isaac-kun who this young lady you have with you?" asked Furou-san pointing at Hitomi who had a nervous look on her face.

"This is my itoko Hitomi-chan she currently traveling with me do to family issue," answered Isaac as Hitomi threw him a particular glance.

"Well it a pleasure to meet you Hitomi-san! Isaac you and Hitomi-san are welcome to stay here as long as you like." said Furou-san with Isaac nodding understandingly.

"I'm going to leave for a little bit Hitomi you stay here in the village," uttered Isaac as he got up and exited the shack with Hitomi following closely behind.

"Wait why do I have to stay here?" shouted Hitomi causing Isaac to stop in his tracks.

"I'm going to go gather information on the enemy that attack your Ojii-san few day ago. Since you don't really know any self-defense you'll only be in my way," replied Isaac coldly walking away from her.

Having nothing to say Hitomi just watches as Isaac disappears into the woods leaving her alone in the village. Many questions run throughout her mind such as Isaac objective, and his purpose for looking for the demons responsible for her Ojii-san's death? The question also arises about what she was going to do if she encountered those demons again? Although she would like to have revenge more than anything. She did understand that it would be highly unlikely since she couldn't fight at all. Having nothing of interest to do Hitomi finds a comfortable tree that overlooks to the village to sit in. The people going about their daily lives with no concern at all makes her yearn for a peaceful quite life. Hitomi's thoughts quickly wonders to her missing parents. She not only wonder who they were and why they abandoned her, but she also wanted to know what kind of lifestyle they live. Did they live quite lives in some peaceful town, or were they shunned by society and always on the move?

Whatever the case may be all she simply wants is the chance to meet them in person. Time idly pass by as Hitomi sits there in the tree wondering about her heritage; She had decided that her mother was probably human with her dad being a demon. This also made her wonder if she had any relative like an uncle or an aunt. Looking down upon the sleepy village Hitomi see all the village men tending to the fields with the women occasionally lending them a hand.

"Hey you up there!" shouted a voice causing Hitomi to look down to see a young village boy gazing up at her.

"Would you mind giving me hand with some work. I would greatly appreciate the help miss," called the youth with Hitomi hopping down from her spot in the tree.

"Sure what do you need help with?" asked Hitomi as the boy gave her a empty basket to put on her back.

"I'm planning to harvest some crops from the field nearby. I just need someone to help me carry some vegetables that all," answered the boy giving Hitomi a cheery smile.

"Then I be happy to lend you a hand!" chimed Hitomi while giving off her own brightly colored smile.

"Thank a lot miss and by the way my names Kenta Katsuro," said Kenta as the two headed out for the vegetable patch.

"My names Hitomi! It nice to meet you Katsuro-san," replied Hitomi in a embarrassed voice following closely behind Kenta.

"Pleasure to meet you to Hitomi-chan I hope we can become better acquaintance later on," answered Kenta causing Hitomi heart to miss a beat.

"_What is this strange sensation? I feel a warm buzzing feeling within my heart…"_ thought Hitomi as the two arrived at the vegetable patch that Kenta was taking about earlier.

"So how do you know Isaac? Are you two lovers or something," asked Kenta while plucking a potato from the ground.

"No were just cousins that all!" uttered Hitomi her face burning completely red from the sudden statement.

"Oh so are you helping your cousin out with a goal or something?" questioned Kenta once more while plucking another potato from the ground.

"Something like that," dully replied Hitomi picking the vegetable with Kenta's guidance.

The day slowly wines down into the afternoon as Kenta finishing his chores with Hitomi help. The two had talked a lot the whole time with Kenta asking many question about Hitomi herself. Although Hitomi does answers most of Kenta question she does reframe from telling him anything about her own village or about her past. She prepares to head back to the tree that she was in earlier, but Kenta insisted that she join him for dinner as his guest. Never been shown such kindness before Hitomi eagerly accept, and thus the two head out for Kenta's home near the back the end of the village. Arriving at his house Hitomi is not surprised that it's small considering that this was a small town. Inside there is a futon in the left corner with simple fire place in the middle, and a huge size pot placed on top of it. In the right corner there are various spice sitting on a shelf; with a bundle of farmer tools sitting in the lower right hand corner. Done with looking around Hitomi begins to help Kenta prepare the meal even though he says that he could do it himself. It isn't too long until it's done and the two begin to eat. Hitomi was happily enjoying herself wondering if this was what its like to have a friend. Soon the afternoon turns to twilight, and Hitomi says her goodbyes to Kenta as she heads for the tree that she was in earlier that day. In the end she had enjoyed herself, and begun to think that this life of traveling with Isaac wouldn't be too bad. Sitting there in the tree Hitomi pulls out the scabbard from within her clothes.

Looking at the marvelously crafted sheath Hitomi contemplates on how she could use it to find out more about herself. She soon catches a glimpse of the first star in the night sky. Her cheeks turn a warm red having enjoyed a day of peace, and having been accepted by someone for a change. However, she knew in her heart that if the village had found out she a Hanyo. She would surely be treated the same way that she was treated in her own village. Gazing at all the stars in the night sky Hitomi prays for spiritual guidance from her Ojii-san so that she would find out about her true self.

"_Ojii-san please lead to a place where I can find out more about myself,"_ prayed Hitomi as she looks down into the village to spot Isaac.

"_Isn't that Isaac? When did he get back and who's that with him?" _thought Hitomi while looking at the person standing next to him. Upon getting a good look Hitomi can tell that the person next to Isaac was a human woman. Based on her appearance she looked three to four years older than Hitomi herself.

"_Why is Isaac walking around with that girl? What does he plan to do with her?"_ questioned Hitomi as she jumped down from her place in the tree and proceed to follow the two.

"Thank you for accompanying me so late at night," whispered Isaac with the young girl blushing a bright shade of red.

"Think nothing of it Isaac-sama! I do anything to be for you," replied the girl as she stopped behind him staring at him with an affectionate gaze.

"Thank you don't know how much that means to me," answered Isaac as he turns around to gaze into her eyes.

"_Wait something not right what is this ominous presences?"_ thought Hitomi as she looks on to see Isaac irises turn crimson red. Suddenly memory of their first meeting come flooding back into her mind while Isaac begins to make his move.

"Isaac-sama…" whispered the girl her cheeks completely flushed red while staring at him with a trace like stare.

"Don't worry everything alright I promise," purred Isaac as he prepares to sick his fangs into the helpless girl's neck.

"Stop it!" shouted Hitomi springing forth from her hiding place and in a flash slams her fist into Isaac right cheek. The force is enough to send him crashing to the ground as Hitomi catches the girl's unconscious body.

"Hey are you alright say something!" cried Hitomi shaking the girl with little force as possible. However, there was no answer as she was out like the sun gone under the horizon.

"How dare you interfere with my meal!" whispered a deadly voice as Hitomi felt an explosion of a powerful demonic aura right behind her.

Turning around nervously Hitomi come face to face with Isaac who's eyes reveal a deadly killing aura. The yoki was blazing red encasing itself around the outline of his body. His fist was closed tightly so much that it was beginning to draw little trickles of blood, and his teeth were grinded tightly in pure rage. Hitomi just glares at him cowardly as she had never realized the true extend of his yoki power. Not knowing what to do Hitomi body shiver in fright as Isaac begins to slowly approach her. She suddenly receive a power kick to her abdominal as the force sends her skidding across the ground. The attack had knock all the air out of her as she sat there panting for air. However, before she could began to draw in enough air she is slapped fiercely in the face knocking her completely to the ground. Trying hard to regain her composure Hitomi is kicked forcefully in the side turning her completely on her back. She could feel that one of her ribs were broken, but before she could scream in pain Isaac slams his foot into her chest. This cause so much pain that Hitomi couldn't even scream or cry do to the amount of pain. Isaac slowly but with force grinds his foot into Hitomi's chest increasing her pain ten folds.

"I think you didn't quite understand what I meant when I said your life is in my hands," whispered Isaac pressing down harder on Hitomi's chest.

"Know this that I don't like it when people interrupt me while I'm eating!" growled Isaac dangerously slamming down harder on her chest causing her to gasp for air.

"Know your place Hitomi-chan," uttered Isaac kicking Hitomi in the side once more as she curled up in the fetal position.

"What going on here?" entered a voice as Kenta appears from around the corner. Upon spotting Hitomi in a feeble state Kenta instantly rushes to her side wondering what had happen to her.

"Hitomi-chan what happen to you!" cried Kenta while helping the poor girl catch her breath. Hitomi wobbly gets on her hands and knee while coughing uncontrollably do to her beating.

"Isaac-san what happen to your cousin and why is that girl laying unconscious over there?" questioned Kenta taking a glance at Isaac for the first time.

"Isaac why are your eyes…" stammered Kenta upon taking a look at his crimson red eyes that glowed an unearthly glow.

"You're a demon aren't you," stuttered Kenta in fright as he receive an answer in the form of a hand stabbed into his stomach.

"Sorry but I can't let you leave after seeing me this way. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," said Isaac silently as he pulled his hand out of Kenta's stomach dropping him dead on the ground.

"_Kenta… Kenta. Kenta!"_ cried Hitomi in her mind as her eyes lose their shine completely leaving an empty void in them. Isaac turns around to see Hitomi's grief stricken state and quietly walks up to her.

"If you can hear me never forget these words. As long as you're a Hanyo the demon and human world will always hate you no matter what. For there is no true happiness for a Hanyo; only misery, despair, and death await your kind, but be thankful as I'll continue to protect you but only for my own personal gain. Once you no longer prove useful to me I'll discard you like a useless tool. Remember those words well and do not disobey me again for I can kill you at anytime my sweet Hitomi-chan," explained Isaac as he gently cupped her soft chin within his hands while a sly smile appeared on his face.

* * *

**Angelic: Well that it for chapter Eleven. The question is whether Isaac is truly good and what is his overall objective. Be on the look out for chapter Twelve of **_**My True Identity.**_


	14. Chapter 12

**Hello Readers and welcome to Chapter 12 of **_**My True Identity**_**. I'm your lovely host Angelic here to bring to you more tales about the hanyo Hitomi. Sorry I've haven't updated in a while since I'm on the last stretch of my senior year hurray for me, but after graduation I'll have plenty of time to update over the summer and maybe work on a few project that I've been thinking about recently. So without further delay here Chapter 12.**

* * *

Weakness and Hidden Power!

The Light of the Full Moon

Its been two days since leaving the village that Hitomi and Isaac had stopped by for information, and two days since Kenta untimely demise at the hands of Isaac. After that night Hitomi had not spoken to Isaac at all as she felt responsible about Kenta death. Even though he didn't know she was hanyo he was the first person to have ever shown Hitomi any sort of kindness, and for that she had been lost in despair after his death. Isaac himself had made it clear that he was not any sort of companion and that he was only keeping her alive for his own benefit. Once her usefulness was up she had no doubts that Isaac would simply dispose of her soon after. In the end, she didn't know when that time would come or how to deal with it when it arrived. However, she didn't have time to think about since she was worried about something else in particular. She feared that if Isaac was to find out what she was worrying about he would find her as a useless tool and kill her on the spot. Stopping at a nearby pond Hitomi looks deep into the water in search of fish since she hadn't eaten anything yesterday night. Looking over her shoulders she spots Isaac on a nearby boulder with his eyes gazing into space. It had occurred to her that she had never seen Isaac eat any thing at all when they took a break from traveling, and it made Hitomi wonder what Isaac actually eats for his meals. Quickly shaking the thoughts from her head she continues to rummage in the pond for fish as light growls came from her stomach.

"You certainly are an amusing girl to watch Hitomi-chan," whispered Isaac in an eerie voice sending shiver down Hitomi's spine.

"What that suppose to mean?" stammered Hitomi while trying to grab a fish that was swimming around her foot, but fails as she trips splashing completely into the water.

"Ha ha ha! You are definitely an amusing girl, but tell me why do you try to make friends when you know no one will accept you?" asked Isaac while Hitomi was wringing the water out her Hadagi.

"Why are you asking such trivial questions Isaac? Aren't I just a tool for your benefit?" bitterly countered Hitomi while giving him a scornful look.

"Well aren't we feeling a little bitter today," mocked Isaac making Hitomi even more angry with him, just what was he trying to pull by asking her cryptic questions.

"Leave me alone," answered Hitomi in a cold voice as she tried to catch a fish swimming nearby but fail once more. However, she is soon frozen stiff as Isaac is standing in front of her with unreadable expression on his face.

"You poor thing. You really shouldn't bear your teeth at your master since I can get rid of you at anytime," said Isaac in a threaten voice but instead of been frighten Hitomi stare back at him with a serious look of her own.

"I may not be strong or reliable but I don't plan to let you toy with my mind," retaliated Hitomi causing Isaac to slap her in the face for her disobedience. However even that didn't phase her as she wasn't going to let this demon toy with her.

"Where is this little well of confidence coming from Hitomi-chan. Is it a desperate attempt not to show weakness, or is it bitter anger that fueling your courage?" pondered Isaac with curiosity seeping in every word.

Looking at the courageous girl a sly smile appeared on Isaac face as his eyes changed from emerald green to crimson red, and Hitomi soon enough found herself paralyzed under his hypnotic gaze. Isaac canine fangs gleamed in the setting sunlight as he looked at the silky white skin on Hitomi's neck. Hitomi temporary burst of courage seems to leave her as she saw Isaac staring at her with a hungry look on his face. She had seen this look when she first met Isaac, thus making her mind wonder to what Isaac actually eats for food. Still having his eyes locked on the artery at Hitomi's neck Isaac slowly dips his head towards the spot. His tongue gliding lightly across the area where the artery was causing her to shiver with an unknown feeling. She couldn't quite place the feeling as it wasn't fear but something different all together. Hitomi's cheeks were flushed completely red as Isaac prepares to sic his fangs into her neck, but no pain followed as he pulled his head away from the girl's neck leaving her in a confused state. His eyes soon return to their emerald green color as a whimsical smile appeared across his face. Regaining control of her senses once more Hitomi holds herself in a frighten manner. While her mind race with emotions that she didn't understand quite well. Isaac's smirk never leaves his face as he walks back over to the rock that he was sitting on before. Trying to hide her disturbed expression Hitomi continues to try and catch fish, and soon enough she catch two decent size fish for herself. Starting a fire soon after she put the fish on two separate sticks as she sit them near the fire to cook. Isaac watches her the whole time causing her to blush a light shade of red for some reason.

"Well aren't we a little embarrassed Hitomi-chan," mocked Isaac as Hitomi tries her best to ignore her demon master.

"Leave me alone Isaac! You always pick on me for no reason!" shouted Hitomi being careful not to burn her fish.

"Sorry for causing you discomfort Hitomi-chan. Please hurry and finish your meal so that we can continue onward," replied Isaac while letting a yawn of boredom escape from his mouth.

"Do we absolutely have to travel tonight? We've been travel nonstop for two days straight!" whined Hitomi as she wanted to rest for the night, but really it was a ruse as she was concerned about the problem that will occur tonight.

"Hmm it seem as if you don't want to travel tonight for some reason, and you've currently been worrying about something since yesterday," pried Isaac as he sense that there was something a mist with Hitomi's behavior.

"There nothing wrong I assure you. It just that I'm tired and want to rest for a change," explained Hitomi while Isaac gave her a suspicious glance as he didn't quite believe her explanation.

"I suppose we can rest for the night it not like we're in a hurry or anything," uttered Isaac as a look of relief washed over Hitomi's face. Whatever the girl was worried about he was planning on finding out what it was tonight.

"_Whatever she's worried about I'll find out before tomorrow morning. It might be that time of the month for her causing her emotion to rage out of control,"_ thought Isaac as he made himself comfortable upon the rock he was sitting on.

* * *

The silence of the night soon encompass the entire forest as the animal prepared for their nightly rest. However, monstrous enemies also linger in the night as a woman was perched in a tree looking at the huge full moon in the sky. Down below her stood Lancer who's lance was wrapped in it's clothes while he rested against the tree that the girl was in. A mischievous smile was planted on her face as she thought about what she was going to do tonight. Lancer however, stood there as he simply waited for his companion to arrive, and soon enough the cloaked figured of Kuroisou emerges from the shadow with a dark purple jewel around his neck. The mysterious woman's grin widen more as she jumps from the tree branch she was in to join the two men on the ground. A small smile of surprise appeared on Kuroisou's face as he was pleased to see the woman before him, but a unreadable expression remained on Lancer's face as he watched his companion stare at the woman before him.

"Caylin it been far to long," said Kuroisou as Caylin simply let her wicked smile widen upon him greeting her. She soon enough looks over at Lancer who doesn't share his partner's enthusiasm.

"It been three years since I last saw you Kuroisou! How goes the process for completing the Shikon no Tama?" asked Caylin as a worn expression washes over Kuroisou's face.

"Not so good. There seems to be no souls suitable enough to balance out the wicked power residing in the jewel," answered Kuroisou with Lancer remaining silent near the tree trunk.

"I see, so that woman's soul was the only one really capable of completing the jewel huh," uttered Caylin while throwing a whimsical look at Lancer causing the him to tense up a little bit.

"It would seem so," sighed Kuroisou as his search for a pure soul to balance out the negative power within the jewel reaped no results. Lancer on the other hand had an idea to bypass this problem but he simply chooses to remain silent.

"Hmm that not good Kuroisou. Our master will be displeased with you and Lancer's current failures," whispered Caylin in a disappointing voice thus making Lancer even more uncomfortable.

"I'm aware of this Caylin, but we need more time! It not easy to find a soul pure enough to neutralize the evil force within the jewel," explained Kuroisou while a unreadable look appeared on Caylin's face.

"Very well I'll try to persuade the master into giving you a little more time, but realize this Kuroisou that there no room in the Shadow Lords for failures," warned Caylin as she disappeared into the treetops of the nightly forest.

"Come Lancer let us move on to our next target," whispered Kuroisou as Lancer readies himself for the travel ahead, but before that he had to tell Kuroisou about his discovery that could very well complete the jewel for them.

"Kuroisou can't we use that hanyo girl's soul to complete the jewel?" asked Isaac as he found it as a way to complete the jewel and silent the girl at the same time.

"It might be a good idea but I doubt it'll work. Beside she seems to be under the protection of that Isaac character," replied Kuroisou as he continued forward with Lancer following closely behind, but little did they know Caylin had overheard their little chat and decides to look into the matter herself.

The moon is at its highest point in the sky as Isaac sat in a nearby tree a little way away from Hitomi. He had been watching the girl intensely as he sensed something not right about her at the moment. Curious about what was causing this abnormal feeling he had been watching the girl since the moon first appeared in the sky. He had guessed that there was a reason for her mysterious behavior but he couldn't put his finger on it. Silently jumping from the tree branch he was on he quietly walks over to Hitomi carefully looking her over for anything suspicious. Finding nothing out of the ordinary Isaac decides to check under Hitomi's scarf. Removing the cloth slowly from her head Isaac is stun to see that Hitomi's most noticeable demon feature was missing. It was all clear to him now as to why the girl was dead set on not traveling tonight. The night of the full moon was the girl's period of weakness, thus turning her into nothing more than an ordinary mortal. Fascinated by these turn of events Isaac has found a way to make Hitomi permanently obey him without having to resort to force first.

"_You certainly are naïve Hitomi-chan. Letting me figure out your time of weakness,"_ thought Isaac as he ran his hand through her thin black hair.

The urge to feast appeared on his face as he looked at Hitomi sleeping defenselessly in front of him. Ever since he had met her Isaac has had an unquestionable craving for Hitomi's blood. The scent of it had driven him wild and when she was nearly killed by the Oni sent by her pursuers. It had taken all of his will power to prevent himself from draining her completely dry, but he was nearing his limit as he hadn't eaten anything for over a month now. Taking a glance at her Isaac licks the tip of his left fang as his willpower was losing to his desire to consume Hitomi's blood. Kneeling next to her sleeping figure Isaac eyes turn crimson red as he prepares to sic his teeth into her neck, and with her currently sleeping she would never know thing about it.

"My my aren't we looking unsightly Isaac-kun," chirped Caylin from a nearby tree making Isaac gasp in shock. He couldn't believe that she would show herself in front of him so willingly.

"Caylin-san its been a while hasn't it," whispered Isaac in a sinister voice as his yoki slowly begins to encompass his body. Caylin however, show no fear as she hops down from her perch to face Isaac.

"Yes it has been a while my sweet apprentice but I'm not here to reminisce about the past Isaac-kun," replied Caylin as her eyes turn a bloody red with her yoki calmly circling around her.

"That works for me as well Caylin-san because, I too do not wish to remember the past. Under the order of our lord who you have betrayed I Isaac Atlas sentence you to death for treason against our people!" declared Isaac as he prepared to do battle with his new opponent.

"Very well then I Caylin Hecate will send you to your grave," answered Caylin as her aura calmly encompass her body while Isaac yoki was fluctuating violently around him. The two simply stare at each other with their crimson eyes glowing in the night.

A violent frenzy break out between them as they attack each other with blinding hand to hand combat. It was an indescribable battle as the two weave in and out of each others attacks without landing a hit on the other. Isaac sends a furious fist flying towards Caylin face but she immediately block the attack with her right hand, while sweep kicking Isaac completely off his feet. However it not enough, as Isaac stops his fall by landing on his hands, and retaliates by aiming a left kick at Caylin's abdominal. The attack fail as she defends against the attack with a cross guard at her stomach. This give Isaac enough time to put distance between himself and Caylin as he tries to think of a way to beat her. However, he isn't given time to think as Caylin vanish from his field of vision. Isaac dodge far to the left as Caylin appears above him trying to slam the ball of her heel on his head. The impact of the attack is enough to make an indent in the ground as small rocks are sent flying into the sky. Isaac soon enough get behind her and tries to run her through with his hand, but Caylin grabs his forearm and proceeds to toss him over her shoulder. Isaac is slammed on the ground in front of Caylin with a loud crash as he felt pain coursing from his back. Caylin continues her assault by trying to slam her right fist into his face, but he easily catch the incoming at and launches a surprise kick into Caylin gut. Recovering almost instantly from the attack Caylin and Isaac continue their ruthless attacks on one another with each getting in a few hits once in a while. Panting heavily Isaac stares into Caylin eyes and even though she was panting just as hard as him. Her whimsical smile never left her face irritating Isaac to no end.

"What the matter Isaac are you out of breath already?" asked Caylin drawing in a breath at every chance that she had.

"Shut up! I'm only just getting started!" shouted Isaac while catching his breath.

"Humph you certainly have improved since I went away. Back then you couldn't even last five minutes in a fight with me," mocked Caylin while taking up her fighting stance once again.

"Silence! I won't stand to be ridiculed by the likes of you!" replied Isaac while taking up a fighting position once more.

"You haven't changed a bit since then have you Isaac," sighed Caylin as the two started their duel once more.

Waking to the sound of fighting around her Hitomi slowly open her eyes to find Isaac fighting against a woman. The yoki she was feeling was similar to that of Isaac making her wonder if the mysterious assailant was the same kind of yokai as him. Isaac is soon hit with a powerful kick to the gut that send him soaring and crashing into the ground behind Hitomi. Coughing up a little blood Isaac soon gets back on his feet as he simply passes Hitomi; not caring that the girl was awake or in sight of the current enemy. A mischievous smile appears on Caylin face as she takes notice of Hitomi who was now wide awake. Seeing the smile on her face Isaac is perplexed about what the she was smiling about all of sudden. Taking a glance back Isaac was surprised that Caylin's glare was leading back to the now mortal Hitomi. That little distraction was all it took for Caylin to close in on Isaac, and impale her hand through his stomach causing him to cough up a huge clot of blood. His hands go instantly to his stomach covering the wound as they slowly get soaked in blood. Hitomi was shocked upon seeing Isaac there on the ground injured with a serious wound. However, Caylin's assault doesn't end there as she roundhouse kick Isaac in the face sending the young vampire spiraling to the ground next to her. Before Hitomi even had the chance to register what was happening. She felt a pair of delicate hand wrap themselves around her throat as they try to squeeze the air out of her. Caylin watches with an amused look on her face as Hitomi flail around in her strong grip trying her best to get oxygen to her deprived body.

"So you're the girl that Kuroisou and Lancer were taking about, but you look nothing more than an ordinary human," said Caylin as her lips curled up into a confused looked with Hitomi still struggling in her grasps.

"You certainly don't look like some one who could complete the jewel for us," uttered Caylin her face changed from confusion to complete boredom while Hitomi felt herself getting light headed from the lack of air.

"Who are you?" gasped Hitomi while putting her hand around the hands that were choking her.

"I'm simply your executioner," replied Caylin while preparing to snap the girl's neck, but suddenly a blinding yellow light shine from within Hitomi Kosode causing Caylin to drop her and back away a couple feet.

Caylin simply holds her right hand as there is a decent burn all around her hand. Looking at the bright light from within her kosode Hitomi stick her hand inside, and draws the dark brown sheath from within it. The sheath is emitting a bright yellow glow as Hitomi recognize the light as a high concentration of spiritual energy. Caylin recovering from her surprise recognize the power as the same type of spiritual that she encountered twelve years ago. Taking a closer look at Hitomi she realize that she looks actually like the woman that Kuroisou tried to kill on their last mission during that time. Hitomi meanwhile looks on in aw at the sheath that was glowing a bright yellow but, soon enough the energy emitting from it fades away leaving the darkness of night to take over once more. In the blink of an eyes Caylin is standing in front of Hitomi once more. She instantly try to attack the girl but is denied as a violent pulse of spiritual energy emerge from the sheath, and send her skidding back a few feet away. Isaac in the confusion send a powerful fist slamming into Caylin face sending her flying into a tree. Cringing in frustration Caylin retreat into the treetops before Isaac could finish her off. Isaac pounds his fist on the ground in frustration at not being able to pursue her do to his injury.

"Are you alright?" ask Hitomi upon making it to the spot where Isaac was sitting and pounding his fist on the ground.

"Damn it all! The opportunity to kill her was right in front of me and I fail to do it!" shouted Isaac in anger while pounding harder on the ground with his fist.

"Who is she? Is she an enemy of yours?" questioned Hitomi but receives no respond to her questions as Isaac get up ignoring the Hanyo girl completely.

Saying nothing more to Isaac Hitomi sits against a nearby tree trunk thinking about what has just occurred. Who was that woman and why did she attack Isaac and her all of a sudden? Was she a yokai sent by the two responsible for killing Ojii-san, or was their another reason for her attacking them? Moreover what was that collection of spiritual energy that was emitting from the sheath? Too confused to think about their current plight Hitomi closes her eyes as she drift off into a light slumber once more. Isaac who was resting in a tree branch nearby watches as the small girl drift off to sleep. However, the frustration of not being able to kill Caylin angers him to no end as he looks up at the bright full moon in the night sky.

"_Mark my words Caylin-san I'll find you no matter what, and kill you when I find you again! You'll pay deeply for humiliating me!" _thought Isaac as he closes his eyes to get some rest as well while holding one hand to the wound at his stomach.

However, unbeknownst to the two of them a certain yokai was watching them with his silver hair swaying the light breeze. Next two him stood a imp carrying a staff that had two heads on it. Looking at his master the imp sees that he was staring at Hitomi who was resting peacefully against the tree with the brown sheath clasped in her small hands. Saying nothing to his retainer the two slip away from the area in silence as if they were never there to begin with, but the silver haired demon had unreadable expression on his face as he was concern about the sheath he saw in Hitomi's hands.

"_It couldn't possibly be that sheath could it? If it is then is she the one that I thought was dead from that time?"_ thought the silver haired one as two demons walk in silence.


	15. Flicker of hope destination home

**Angelic: Hello readers and welcome to chapter thirteen of **_**My True Identity.**_** I'm your lovely storyteller Angelic here to continue to the story of Hitomi as she travel across the land to find her true self. The last chapter left us with some interesting turns as the mysterious woman Caylin has some former connection to the coldhearted Isaac. However actually what that connection is a complete mystery (**_**except for me that is**_**) which we'll hopefully get some answers to in today's chapter. Plus there was a hint in the last chapter that an important character from the Manga of Inuyasha will appear soon. In fact that person might just be here in today's chapter so sit back relax and enjoy the story as you read on.**

**Disclaimer: I Angelic Swordsman does not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. However, I do own the plot and the original character that I've created.**

* * *

Hope flickers Destination home

It was a beautiful day outside as our two companion Hitomi and Isaac travel down the winding path with no destination at hand. A week had passed since Isaac's encounter with the mysterious woman Caylin who Isaac was connected to in someway or another. Hitomi had found it curious and had tried to asks Isaac about it, but the demon master would simply yell and threaten her if she persisted on prying. However, that didn't stop Hitomi from worrying as Caylin had some affiliation to the demons that had killed Ojii-san. Were they all ally or was it a mission asked by the two to trying and kill her. These thoughts raced throughout Hitomi's head as she tried to come up with a reason as to why the woman had attacked her. Not only that but the power of the scabbard that had saved her from Caylin also puzzled her as well. Since that incident she had sensed no more spiritual energy coming forth from the scabbard. Thus it made her wonder if it was the scabbard or her own spiritual energy flowing through it for that slight moment. Seeing nothing but endless plains before them the two continue onward as the sun shines down on them from above. A few birds soon fly overhead making Hitomi smile at all the nature around her.

"Um Isaac where are we actually going?" asked Hitomi walking next to him with her lips curled up in curiosity. Suddenly with no warning at all she felt a powerful hand slap her in the face knocking her completely off her feet.

"Shut up and don't talk to me fool," uttered Isaac as he continues to walk forward while Hitomi keeps a hand on her stinging left cheek. Picking herself up she dashes forwards to catch up with Isaac who has a disturbing look on his face.

"Um Isaac are you feeling ok?" whispered Hitomi causing her to jump into the air as Isaac had tried to slap her once again. Landing of few feet away Isaac looks at her with an angered expression as he slowly begins to approach her with in a feral like state.

* * *

**A.N: Warning mature content ahead read at your own risk. This scene contain sexual content but I did try to keep it as light as possible, but this is my first time doing something like this. So that why this warning is here, and if you don't like sexual stuff or too young please do not read this.**

Backing away from him in fright Hitomi could find no concern or sympathy within Isaac's cold eyes. In a flash he disappears from her sight and before she knew it he was gripping her right wrist tightly within his left hand. Hitomi helplessly looks at Isaac who eyes turn crimson red as his yoki slowly begins to encompass his body. Her eyes widen in fear as she could see a lustful gleam within his glowing eyes. Forcefully pushing her feeble body against him his tongue glide across the side of her neck sending shivers down her spine. Hitomi cheeks are burning red as Isaac place a soft kiss on the fine line of her neck where her artery is, and showing no signs of stopping presses her against him even more. He could feel Hitomi small developing chest against himself causing him to lose sight of himself even more. Scared by his sudden change of actions Hitomi tries to wiggle out of his arms to no avail. Slowly she feel his hand go up her hadagi and touch the sensitive spot underneath. Hitomi breathing speed up rapidly as Isaac continues to fiddle with her like a human doll. A light moan escapes from her hand as his finger gently stroke the area between her legs.

"Stop it," whispered Hitomi who was fearing what was to come based on Isaac sudden action. She was confused at what he was doing but it was driving fear into every part of her body.

"You never seem to learn who's the master and who's the pet. So I'm going to teach you this lesson in a very unique way Hitomi-chan," whispered Isaac in a sinister voice that chilled Hitomi to the bones.

"Please I beg you please stop," whispered Hitomi once more as another moan escape her mouth while Isaac continue to feel the sensitive spot beneath her hadagi. However, her plead falls on death ears as Isaac did not cease his actions.

Leaving the spot between her legs he moves up to Hitomi chest, and begin to fondle her developing breast. Tears began to flow freely from the girl's eyes as she felt completely dirty for some reason. She didn't understand what Isaac was doing to her but it scared her more than anything, and she would rather be beaten by him instead of the actions he was taking right now. Isaac could see the tears flowing from the young girl's eyes which satisfied him on many level however, he had no attention of stopping for the desire to drink blood was coursing throughout his vein. Yes he would have a lovely meal and teach the girl a fine lesson in cruelest way possible. Clamping a hand around Hitomi small breast cause the her to moan even more as his wicked grin widen more. Her cheeks were even redder as the tears flowed from her eyes even more causing Isaac toy with her body more. Losing even more control Isaac forcefully tips Hitomi's head back revealing the pump artery on the side. Kissing the spot where the her precious blood was stored Isaac prepares to sick his fangs into her, but a sudden attack forces him to shove Hitomi as huge stream of flames hit the area where the two once were.

**A.N: That the end for the Mature content. That was my first time writing a erotic scene like that so please comment on how I did, and one more point**

**NO I DO NOT SUPPORT RAPE OR MOLESTING OF ANY SORT!!!**

* * *

Standing a few yards away from where they were was an small imp wearing Buddhist priest clothes. He was carrying a staff that had two heads with one resembling a old man while the other was that of an old woman. The two simply look at the tiny imp with him simply staring at Hitomi with a unreadable expression. Soon enough though someone else arrive next to the imp as his appearance leave Hitomi and Isaac speechless. His sliver hair sway lightly through the soft breeze, with his kimono and armor giving off a majestic feel. Finally at his side were two swords each giving off a mysterious power that captivated Hitomi's senses. She could feel a humming motion coming from the scabbard hidden within her clothes as if it was calling out to something nearby. The mysterious Man looks at Hitomi with a piercing glare that froze the girl completely. Slowly he begins to make his way towards her but is soon cut off by Isaac who had a look of rage on his face.

"I don't know who you are but you made a huge mistake crossing paths with me," whispered Isaac as he tries to throw a punch towards the mysterious man. Without warning the man is standing next to the imp once more as Isaac fist hit nothing but cold air.

"You insolent fool how dare you attack Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled the imp as the man named Sesshomaru simply raised a hand to silence the imp immediately. Looking at Isaac for first time Sesshomaru give him an unreadable look.

"Tell me fool are you part of the vampire race?" asked Sesshomaru catching Isaac completely off guard. Beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead as he could sense the massive yoki that Sesshomaru was hiding. Heading toward Hitomi once more Sesshomaru is once again cut off by Isaac who stand between the two.

"If you care about your meaningless life at all don't get in my way," whispered Sesshomaru in an icy voice that chilled Isaac and Hitomi to the core. Cringing in rage Isaac looks at Sesshomaru understanding who he actually was now.

"So you're the ruler of these western lands. The son of the Demon Dog General Lord Sesshomaru! I must say it an honor to make your acquaintance," said Isaac with sarcasm leaking in every word he spoke, but Sesshomaru simply says nothing while continuing to give a glare of indifference.

"Meaningless flattery will get you nowhere. Now Step aside before I make you!" ordered Sesshomaru with his words falling on deaf ears as Isaac continues to give him a defiant look.

"_So this is the strength of a Dai Yokai. Damn it I haven't drank blood in over a mouth, and the sun out cutting my power in half. No even if it was night I'm still weak do to not having any blood at all,"_ thought Isaac as he tried to figure out a way of this dangerous predicament.

"Last warning. Step aside or die it your choice," warned Sesshomaru for the last time as his hand travel to one of the hilts of his swords. Seeing that Isaac wasn't going to move out of his way Sesshomaru unsheathes one of his blades as a light green Kenatsu radiate off of it.

"Tell me what would a great yokai like you possibly want from two feeble travelers like us?" asked Isaac with Sesshomaru cold stare never leaving Isaac's sight.

"That is none of your concern now begone!" shouted Sesshomaru as he slashed his sword forward, but the blade meet with only air as Isaac is standing directly in front of Hitomi at the moment.

However, just as fast as Isaac had gotten in front of Hitomi Sesshomaru had gotten behind him in the perfect position to take his head off. Before he could act Isaac was standing in a tree not too far from Sesshomaru with a smug look upon his face. However, the look instantly vanish as he feel Sesshomaru blade cut deeply into his shoulder. Using his swift speed Isaac tries to make distant between him and his opponent, but Sesshomaru in a split second appears in the spot behind Isaac as he tries to impale the him upon his sword. His attack is denied as Isaac grabs Sesshomaru's blade and using the his stun expression for a second; land a powerful kick upon his face sending him flying a couple feet. Holding the cheek where Isaac had kicked him a high speed battle breaks out. Leaving the imp and Hitomi to guess what was happening. Hitomi herself didn't understand why the man named Sesshomaru was attacking them. However, she was more concerned as to why he was looking at her? What possible business could a Dai Yokai have with a hanyo like her? The battle rage on with her not being able to see it, but do to her heighten hearing she could hear the blows exchanged between the to opponents. The smell of blood permeate the air as Hitomi realize the scent belongs to Isaac. A deadly blow is heard as Isaac goes flying into a tree crashing into the trunk full force as it cause an indent on impact. He is panting heavily as there are various cuts along his body however, Sesshomaru himself seem to not have barely any injuries at all except for the bruise on his cheek.

"Humph I must say vampires are a formidable foe, but your nowhere near as strong as that other one," said Sesshomaru causing Isaac to cringe his teeth in anger. Slowly the beaten vampire get to his feet as the look of rage is plaster all over his face.

"What would you know about my people idiot!" shouted Isaac when suddenly he feel a powerful claw ram right through his stomach. Hitomi looks in horror as Sesshomaru pull his claw out as Isaac drops to his knees in extreme pain.

"Pathetic. Your not even worth killing with my Bakusaiga," commented Sesshomaru as he sheaths his sword leaving Isaac on the ground in a defeated state. Hitomi herself is stun at his strength as he brought down Isaac with little effort. Locking eyes with him once more her body goes stiff as the yokai lord slowly start to approach her fragile form.

"Die!" yelled Isaac as he get back on his feet and charges at the unsuspecting Sesshomaru. However, the yokai lord simply stop in his tracks as Isaac closes the distant between them at a rapid rate.

"You poor fool," whispered Sesshomaru as he instantly unsheathes his sword once more, and with one swift motion Isaac is caught point blank in a wave of Kenatsu. The vampire screams out in agony as the blast engulf him completely while leaving a trail of complete chaos in its wake.

Hitomi just sat there wide eyed at all the destruction that was before her. Sesshomaru sheaths his sword once more believing that he had obliterated his opponent completely. Looking at Hitomi the yokai lord makes his way towards her as her whole body quakes with fear. With her protector and master completely gone Hitomi comes to realize that she is alone once more, and virtually defenseless against the yokai before her. She had certainly dislike Isaac for the way he had treated her, but without him there was no way for her to survive on her own. The two soon enough come face to face as Sesshomaru glare at Hitomi with an unreadable expression. The yokai lord then simply kneels on one knee as he lightly stroke Hitomi's cheeks with his right hand. Still frighten Hitomi brings herself to look at Sesshomaru as the little imp demon takes his place next to his lord. Gazing into his golden eyes Hitomi could not see through the mask of indifference. It was as if the lord had no emotions or intentions whatsoever which scared her a little bit. The imp yokai standing neck to him inches near her looking her over from head to toe. After finishing his examination the imp whispers words into the yokai lord's ear which Hitomi could barely make out.

"There no doubt about it me lord. The resemblance to that woman is flawless I tell you," whispered the imp receiving no reply from his lord. Sesshomaru slowly brings his face closer to her gazing deeply into her mismatched eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up Jaken," murmured Sesshomaru as he brought his nose up to Hitomi hair. In taking the sent of the young girl the yokia lord put some room between Hitomi and himself.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" meekly asked Hitomi as she looks at the two yokais in front of her. She was unsure about their intention but they didn't seem hostile towards her a mere hanyo.

"I'll be the one asking the questions, and to begin with what is your name girl?" demanded Sesshomaru as his eyes radiated a threatening aura. Feeling her voice lost within her own throat Hitomi just stare at the two yokais with fear building in her mind.

"Don't just stand there girl tell Lord Sesshomaru your name before you anger him," warned Jaken earning him a punch in the head from his lord. Staring at Sesshomaru once more Hitomi desperately tries to find her voice, but was too afraid of what the yokai lord would do to her.

"Will you not answer my question?" asked Sesshomaru in an nonchalant voice as Hitomi continues to look for her voice which was lost within her own fear. Suddenly without warning Sesshomaru reaches into Hitomi's kosode and with a swift hand draw the scabbard from within it.

"No not that anything but that!" cried Hitomi as she tries to reclaim her keepsake, but is knocked softly to the ground by the yokai lord. Looking at the scabbard with examining eyes Sesshomaru looks at Hitomi once more who's eyes have a pleading look within them.

"Please give it back it the only thing that connect me to my lost parents," whimpered Hitomi as salty tears stream down her cheeks. Sesshomaru approaches her once again as he place a finger to her eye.

"If you answer all my question I'll return it to you," said Sesshomaru with his word holding no sort of emotion to them at all. Hitomi simply nods her head as Sesshomaru kneel next to her glaring with his expressionless face.

"First off what is your name?" questioned Sesshomaru as Hitomi wipes a few tears from hear eyes. Her voice still crackly from her sobs Hitomi simply look at the two before giving her answer.

"My name is Hitomi." answered Hitomi keeping her eyes on Sesshomaru at all times.

"Where are you from and where are your parents?" asked Sesshomaru as Hitomi explain that she was from a village a little ways off, and that she was an orphan raised by the kind priest in the village that she lived at.

"I see so you were raised by the priest in that village, and you say that you have no memory of your parents," repeated Sesshomaru with Hitomi simply nodding her head in response to his assumption.

"Tell us why you have this sheath with you lass?" commented Jaken as Hitomi continues to tell the two yokais of her hardship within her village, and that the sheath was the only lead she had to finding her parents.

"I see. Let go Jaken we have no more reason to linger here," concluded Sesshomaru while Jaken looked at his lord in confusion. Sesshomaru lowers his hands towards Hitomi allowing her to reclaim the scabbard that he had taken.

"Wait that it! Lord Sesshomaru what about this girl! If everything she said is true then she really is," began Jaken but was cut of by Sesshomaru who had punch Jaken hard in the head.

"Please wait! Do you know anything about this sheath or the people who owned it? Please tell me I beg of you. Please!" cried Hitomi causing the young lord to look at her once more. The two simply gaze into each others eyes, and after a few moment Sesshomaru turns away and continues to walk away from her.

"If you want to learn more about that item. Head northeast for a while and eventually you'll arrive at a place called Kaede's village. If you ask for the priestess there she'll be able tell you more about that item and the people attach to it," replied Sesshomaru as he hop into the air flying on the fluffy item that was attached to his shoulder.

Jaken instantaneously chase after him not wanting to be abandon by his lord. Hitomi looks in awe as the two vanish from her sight while contemplating on the info that Sesshomaru had given her. The question was could she trust the words of this Dai Yokai, or was it a trap sent by the people trying to kill her. Either way it was the only lead she had and the whole reason for her living was to find her parents, but could she do without Isaac who was slain by the yokai lord Sesshomaru. Looking up at the blue sky Hitomi wonders what will happen to her now since Isaac wasn't around anymore. Could she really survive on her own or would she die before reaching her destination? Getting up on her feet Hitomi start to follow the road not knowing what to do anymore. In the end, what was it that she wanted to do, and how did Sesshomaru know about the sheath she was carrying? Shaking her head of all these thought Hitomi continues down the path with no destination at all.

"_what should I do? Can I really trust the words of that Sesshomaru guy? Can I really survive in the world on my own? Ojii-san please watch over me please," _thought Hitomi as she continued on her way with nowhere in sight. However, little did she known a mysterious cloak figure was watching her as a grin appeared on his hidden face.

The sun finishes its track around the sky as the sky turn burning orange with the sun setting in the west. Hitomi was resting against a tree nearby as she looks at the bright object disappearing over the horizon. In the end, she didn't know what to do as she didn't understand why a Dai Yokai would want to help a Hanyo like her. Pinching the bridge of her nose Hitomi continues to watch the vanishing sun while thinking about her plight. She then proceeds to take out the sheath from within her kosode taking in its dark brown color. Twilight soon turns into dusk as the sun has completely vanished over the horizon. Knowing that she had nothing to lose Hitomi makes up her mind to go north. If what Sesshomaru said was true she would be that much closer to her parents, and if it was a lie then it not like she's loose anything in particular. Getting up to her feet once more the girl looks northeast to see a forest just off the horizon. She knew that the forest held all sorts of dangers at night, but understood that staying on the road wasn't any safer. Since bandits tended to be on the road at night. Hitomi quickly dashes off for the forest with a hesitant smile planted on her face. The time to find her parents was now and hoped that what the yokai lord said was true.

"_The time is now! If I don't do this then I'll never know the truth about myself or where I came from, but what if what Sesshomaru said was false? No I mustn't think that way, and besides even if it true all it really means that I'll go back to square one,"_ thought Hitomi as she could see the approaching trees getting bigger and clearer.

The inside of the forest was pitch black as Hitomi could barely see anything in front of her. The tree were tall and big allowing very little moonlight to enter its domain. Hitomi was scared of traveling through this eerie place but understood that her destination was beyond all of it. Being careful of her surrounding the girl slowly walk through the dark dense forest heading in the direction of northeast. An owl lets out its screeching calling causing Hitomi to shiver in fright. Getting deeper into the vast forest she wonders what kind of life lives within this vast domain. Hitomi picks up a wicked screech that sounds nothing like a forest creature at all. This cause her to pickup her pace even more knowing that there were also dangerous creature residing in this place. After running for a few minutes Hitomi soon come into a clearing that had a single tree in the middle. The moonlight was shining directly on it making it mysterious in a way. Judging the clearing as a safe place to rest for the night. Hitomi jumps up into the safety of the tree branches; laying in the cranny middle that the branches. Resting her head against a branch Hitomi prepared to drift of to sleep however, before she could dose off she hears rustling in the nearby trees behind her. Turning her gaze towards her back the girl instantly jump out of the tree, as a huge tail smashes the tree into little splinters.

A huge larva like yokai emerges from the darkness with it head being the face of a huge Oni. Protruding from it mouth were small slithery tongue like appendages, and four sickle claws were sticking out of it head with two on each side. It bead like eyes were a misty blue with a hint of misty red on the lower halve of the eyes. The giant creature turns it attention away from the smashed tree as it turns it head to look at Hitomi herself. A sharp appendage shoots forth from it mouth causing Hitomi to jump in to the air. It then quickly retreats back into the mouth leaving a deep hole where Hitomi had been standing. The two simply look at each other as beads of fear formed on top of Hitomi's forehead. The yokai's pale white face simply stared at her as it larva like body wiggle against the soft grass.

"Well well what do we have here? A poor mortal girl wondering in the dark dangerous forest?" said the yokai with a feminine ring to its voice Quickly the yokai tries to whip Hitomi with its tail, but Hitomi immediately jumps up into the air dodging its attack once more.

"Well seem like your no ordinary girl. Ah you're a Hanyo I see well that doesn't really bother me. You'll make a delicious meal anyway," whispered the yokai as Hitomi hastily dash back into the wood in a attempt to loose her attacker.

"Come out come out where ever you are little lady. All I want to do is eat your bowels," sung the yokai in a cheery voice sending shiver down Hitomi's spine. She continues to run deeper into the forest. Not paying any attention to the direction she was running in.

"_I have to escape! I have to get away from it before it eats me! I can't die here I can't not before finding out who my parents are! About who I am!"_ thought Hitomi as she continues to flee for dear life. However a hard object slap her hard in the side sending the girl flying into a tree.

"Dear me I hope I didn't damage you too much dear," whispered the yokai as it appears from trees on the left side of Hitomi. Her eyes widen in fear as she looks at the yokai's horrify pale face. The tongue like appendage shoot forth from her mouth aimed straight for Hitomi's stomach. She closes her eyes in fright as a stray tear fall from her right eyes.

* * *

**Angelic: Well I'll leave it at that for the day stay tune for chapter fourteen of My True Identity. This is your fearful host Angelic Swordsman signing out. **

**P.S be on the look out for Shugo Chara story Simple Wish. Until then see you next chapter.**


	16. Clues From A Nomad

**Angelic: Hello readers and welcome to chapter fourteen of_ My True Identity_. I'm your host Angelic as usual to continue the story of Hitomi. Who is determined to find out the truth about her parent and herself. Last chapter had our little heroine being saved from Isaac grasp by the lord of the west Sesshomaru, and after receiving some valuable information from the Dai Yokai. Hitomi decide to head to a village northeast to find the truth, but unfortunately she once again in a pinch as she is being chased by a hungry yokai. How will our girl be able to get herself out this situation?**

* * *

Clues from a Nomad

"Argh would you two slowpokes hurry up already!" yelled a young fiery man who was patiently waiting for his traveling companions to catch up.

"We can't help it Koga your way too fast," whined a voice as two men came into the field vision of the one named Koga. He lets out a small sigh as his two traveling buddies stood next to him completely out of breath.

"Jeez if you two would just train harder we wouldn't have this problem now would we!" shouted Koga as he climbs into a nearby tree to determine their location. The other two just let out a sigh as they sit back to back exhausted.

"Hey Ginta where do you think we'll be going to next?" asked the worn out boy while looking up at the blue sky above. His friend also looks up at the sky as well knowing that their little break would come to an end soon.

"I really don't know anymore Hakkaku. Ever since Koga heard about that incident we been traveling around the country nonstop." sigh Ginta remembering the reaction of their leader. After hearing about the passing of a certain friend in an attack on her village.

"Hey Koga can't we take a break! We don't have any clues about who these yokais are or where their from!" shouted Ginta as Koga hopped from his perch in the tree landing next to his companions who still seemed tired.

"Are you guys saying that we should give up, and leave things as they are?" questioned Koga with rage slightly leaking in his words. Hearing it Ginta and Hakkaku quickly back away not wanting to be caught in their leader's wrath.

"No we're not applying that it just that we don't have any ideas about where to start," uttered Hakkaku who was frighten that Koga would explode any moment. While Koga himself clasp his hand into a fist and slamming it into a nearby tree.

"_Damn it all! Twelve years of searching, and we've haven't found a clue about who her attackers were yet… Kagome what happened on that day?"_ thought Koga as he looked at the dent he had put in the tree.

The three friends suddenly tense up as they suddenly hear the light pattering of bare feet against the soft grass. A bush rustles lightly with Koga preparing to attack whoever was coming towards them, but just as he's about to pounce their uninvited guest. Koga instantly freezes in his spot as Ginta and Hakkaku simply stare with their mouths hanging wide open. Standing there in front of them was a slightly battered girl with raven colored hair, and mismatched colored eyes devoid of any conscious. Koga who was the most shocked approaches the girl carefully scared that she would vanish at any moment. The girl slowly begins to fall over as he catches her instantly before she could hit the ground. Ginta and Hakkaku were completely baffled at what they were seeing, but Koga on the other hand believed that he was holding a phantom in arms. Stroking a strand of hair out of the girl's face. He slowly gets back up on his feet making sure that the girl was safely secured in his arms.

"Let get moving guys," whispered Koga walking pass Ginta and Hakkaku with a worried look on his face. Not questioning their leader's action the two get on their feet once more and quietly follow Koga deeper into the woods.

Elsewhere in another region of the forest not too far from Koga group. A giant Larva yokai shivers in pain as a long deep diagonal claw mark is seen on it forehead. Angrily the yokai knocks over a tree with its large tail as its eyes searches the surround area for something. It franticly begins to knock down more trees searching for the one responsible for its pain. Standing a few yards from the rage stricken beast is a person in a black cloak. Her face was hidden well within her dark hood as she watches the angry larva yokai search for the cause of its injury. A devious smile appears on her face as she approaches the enraged demon in a nonchalant way. Hearing something behind it the yokai swings its massive tail in hopes of crushing its intruder, but that is denied as she simply vanish and reappears in front of it. The larva yokai simply gazes down at her while she simply returns it gaze with a smile.

"Who in the world are you pitiful fool!" shouted the yokai with the cloaked figure's smile never leaving her face. Slowly she reaches into her cloak and pulls out a dark colored jewel shard. It radiate with an ominous power which calls the larva yokai towards it.

"Do you want revenge on the one responsible for causing you pain?" asked the hooded person holding the jewel shard toward the larva yokai. However, cautious about the mysterious figure before her. She slowly dips her head toward the shard which radiated with power.

"What would you know of it?" questioned the yokai while the cloaked figured lowered her hood revealing the face of an innocent child. Her green emerald eyes pierces into yokai's blue beaded eyes that were clued to the jewel shard in her hand.

"If you take this you'll have your revenge dear friend," replied the child with her mischievous voice echoing in the yokai's ear. Lusting for revenge the larva yokai scoops of the jewel with her tongue and proceeds to devour the tiny shard whole.

A wicked smile appears on the girl's face as she pricks her finger with a bigger purple gem. Her blood slowly begins to seep inside the dark gem as it begins to glows a soft purple. The larva yokai's body begins to quake as it mutates under the influence of the jewel shard within her body. Two terrible horns spikes out from the top of her head while her claws grow bigger and more sickle like. The pale skin of her face sheds off completely leaving nothing but red muscle fiber visible to the eyes. Her eyes finally takes on a catlike appears instead being a solid beadlike color. The cloaked child slowly place the glowing gem around her neck as the now mutated larva yokai kneel before her. Hopping on top of her head the two set out into the vast forest with one goal in mind.

* * *

"This is really creepy isn't it," whispered Ginta as he looked at the girl laying on the grass a few feet away from them. Hakkaku was just as disturbed as Ginta was about the girl who's resemblance to their leader's friend was absolutely flawless.

"She looks just like Kagome-chan doesn't she," whispered Hakkaku as they watched the girl from a safe distant. Koga himself had went out to gather food and had thus ordered Hakkaku and Ginta to look after the girl if she should wake up.

"Yeah talk about sudden nostalgia," replied Ginta as the two watch the unconscious girl's nonmoving form. A small pack of wolves were huddled around the girl curious as to what their leader intended to do with her.

"Alright you lazy pack of buffoons getaway from her right now," clapped Hakkaku shooing the wolves away from their sleeping guess. The wolves themselves give Hakkaku a confused look while the young man lets out a simple sigh.

"Hey Hakkaku didn't Miroku and Sango say that Kagome-chan had a daughter?" questioned Ginta who was now taking a closer look at unconscious girl. Hakkaku knowing what his friend was getting at put a hand to his chin as he contemplate on the thought.

"That true but they said that she too died in the incident along with her parents," muttered Hakkaku who was confused about what to think. Taking a look at the girl once more he began to wonder about the possibility of Ginta's theory.

While the two continued to contemplate on their own thoughts. The motionless girl slowly starts to stir as her eyes flutters open revealing the different colored irises underneath. Looking around her surrounding she see that Ginta and Hakkaku were currently caught up in their own thoughts, but notice on the other hand that a small pack of wolves were staring at her with curious faces. Not liking the situation she was in the girl slowly tries to move from her place in the grass. However, the wolves let out a low growl freezing the girl in her place, but not alerting the two men a few inches away from her. Unsettling looks were plaster on wolves faces as they continued to let out a low growl. The young lass herself was quite frighten of the canines in front of her wondering if they were contemplating on eating her. Trying to find her voice the girl get ready to call toward the two men nearby, but stops upon hearing them discussing something that concerned her.

"Do you really think that girl is Kagome-chan daughter?" asked Hakkaku who was trying to wrap his head around Ginta's theory. Ginta himself was convinced that she was indeed their friend's child, but something still bothered him about the whole thing.

"Come on Hakkaku you have to admit that her face is a mirror image of Kagome chan's," said Ginta as he looks over and notice that their guest was finally awake. The girl slightly shivers in fear as the two boys finally take notice of her.

"I see that your awake little miss," whispered a voice as the girl looks behind her to come face to face with Koga himself. The girl was quite shocked with his sudden appearance as she literally scurries back a few inches away from him.

The wolves instantly run up to Koga upon seeing him carrying a decent size boar behind his back. Knowing actually what they were after Koga shoo them away; saying that they would have hunt their own food if they wanted to eat. Letting out a few pouts the small pack of wolves vanish into the thickness of the forest leaving the four people alone. Dropping his bounty on the ground Ginta begins to prepare a fireplace while Hakkaku goes off to find wood for the fire. With the two currently busy preparing the fire for the meal. Koga takes his time to walk over to the girl who was still quite unsure about her current situation. Fearing that he might harm her the girl shivers away from Koga hand which had tried to touch her shoulder.

"Heh your quite scared and confused aren't you? I don't blame you for being scared, but I assure you that I mean you no harm. Now can you tell me your name little miss?" asked Koga in a polite voice reassuring the girl just a tiny bit.

"Um my name is Hitomi sir," replied Hitomi in a meek voice as Koga placed a hand on the her shoulder. Sensing no hostile intention from Koga Hitomi scoots a little closer to him causing the wolf leader to crack a small smile.

"Well it a pleasure to meet you Hitomi. I'm Koga and the two idiots over there are Ginta and Hakkaku," said Koga earning a few word of complaints from his two traveling companions.

"It a pleasure to meet you Koga-san," whispered Hitomi as Ginta and Hakkaku get the fire started. Burning lightly Koga casually picks up the dead boar, and hands it over to Hakkaku and Ginta to cook.

"There no need to sit over there Hitomi come over hear near the fire," suggested Koga while Hitomi look at him with curious eyes. She could tell that Koga and the other were Yokais but didn't understand why they weren't hostile towards her.

Being a little warily about her mysterious host Hitomi cautiously walks over towards Koga and his companion, and upon sitting at the campfire Hitomi could sense that the three yokais were watching her closely. The fire now fully ablaze Ginta and Hakkaku began to prepare the boar for roasting. While Koga watches Hitomi carefully as images of a quest long over flashes through his mind. He could tell that she was nervous just as she was the first time they had met. Not sure about what to say the two simply gaze at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Knowing that she was getting nowhere with waiting; Hitomi desperately tries to find the courage inside of her to speak up. Koga himself couldn't say nothing as Hitomi's appearance simply brought up nostalgic memories from his past. Ginta and Hakkaku simply watch the two wondering actually what was going through their leader's head.

"Um if you don't mind I'll simply be on my way," whispered Hitomi getting up from her spot from the campfire, but before she could even move anywhere Koga grabs onto her arm determined not to let her go anywhere.

"It far too dangerous for someone like you to be traveling in there alone," warned Koga as Hitomi tries to break his grip on her arm. Tugging even harder Koga literally yanks the girl back on the ground with one hard tug of his own.

"What do you want from me!" screamed Hitomi who was now becoming worried and frantic about the yokais intentions for her. A sad expression appears on Koga's face completely catching Hitomi off guard.

"I know I'm probably just scaring you, but would you please stay with us for now? There some things I want to ask you," uttered Koga his eyes hidden by his black bangs. Hearing the sorrow within his voice Hitomi takes her place near the fire once more wondering what he wanted to ask.

"Um lunch will be ready in a few minutes. So please stay and eat with us!" begged Hakkaku knowing what his leader wanted to ask her. Hitomi didn't understand what these yokais wanted from her, but she was certain that they meant her no harm. It was all confusing for her seeing as Ojii-san had taught her that Yokais were deceitful creature, and yet she could tell that these guys weren't trying to deceive her at all.

A small grumble is heard as the three men look at Hitomi who cheeks have turned completely red. The three then soon burst out laughing as Hitomi hide her face in her palms out of embarrassment. Finishing his laughing fit Koga puts a palm on Hitomi's shoulder assuring her that they meant no harm. Hitomi let out a small sigh smelling the tempting fragrance coming from the cooking boar. Deciding that there was no harm in staying. She asks Ginta and Hakkaku if there was anything she could to help prepare lunch, but the two assure that they had everything under control. Seeing there was nothing to do Hitomi decides to meditate for the time being until the food was ready. Koga silently watches Hitomi as she mediates, but is suddenly shocked to see a barrier forming around her. Surprised by this sudden predicament Koga quietly takes a step towards her. Hitomi however, still remains in her trace as the shimmering gold light continues to glow around her sitting area. A lone squirrel soon emerges from the wood completely hypnotized by the enchanting light. Sensing the peaceful tranquility coming from the golden light. Koga takes a seat in front of her wondering just how she was forming this barrier. After a few minutes of sitting Hitomi opens her eyes once again as the bright yellow barrier vanishes without a trace.

"What was that barrier you erected around yourself?" asked Koga who was completely baffled by the sudden event. Hitomi thus explain how she has spiritual energy within her alongside her yoki power.

"That a pretty interesting thing Hitomi," replied Koga being more sure about his suspicions of Hitomi. Unable to read Koga current expression Hitomi wonders just what the yokai leader was thinking about.

"Hey come on guys lunch is ready!" shouted Ginta as the two go over to their place by the fire. Hakkaku cut one of the legs off the boar and hands to Hitomi being careful as not to burn the girl's delicate hands.

"Thank you Ginta-san," said Hitomi taking a surprisingly large bite out of the piece of meat. Ginta and the other just giggle as a little blush appearing on the girl's cheeks. Paying them no attention she continues to eat her meat as Ginta serve the rest of the boar to his two friends.

"So Hitomi why are you traveling through these woods all alone?" began Hakkaku causing her to look up at the three warily. Koga could see the glitter of loneliness gleaming in her mismatched eyes making him want to comfort the girl in anyway possible.

"I'm heading for a village in the land northeast of here. I've only recently be on my own," answered Hitomi remembering all the suffering she gone through so far, but the truth continues beckon her to it. Thus she was determined to get to Kaede village no matter what.

"Where are your parents? Why are you alone?" asked Koga wanting to hear her answers more than ever. He was anxious to know about this girl past and why she was alone by herself. A girl who's face is actually like the one he had cherished more than anyone else.

"I don't know where my parents are… I'm was an orphan since I was a baby," replied Hitomi as she explains the troubles and hardships that she was going through.

"The only thing I have that connects me to my parents is this scabbard," said Hitomi in a low voice as she reveals her keepsake to the three men. Koga instantly recognizes the scent on the scabbard belonging to his rival, and his friend's most important one. He could also smell small traces of her scent on the item causing him to look at the girl once more.

"It the Tessaiga sheath!" shouted Hakkaku who was astonished upon seeing the item in Hitomi's possession. He was now quite convinced that Hitomi was connected to their friends.

"Do you guys know something about this!" asked Hitomi with urgency seeping in every word. The three simply look at her wondering if it was best to tell her everything they knew.

Knowing that her journey might be for nothing sadden Koga as he looks a Hitomi frantic face. Would it truly be in the girl's best interest to know the truth, or would it leave her sad and empty on the inside? Hitomi looks at the three with pleading eyes knowing that the three knew something about her family.

"Please tell me what you know about this scabbard please," begged Hitomi causing Koga to let out a sigh. Knowing full well that he might end up regretting his decision in the future.

"That item your holding belongs to my rival," answered Koga as Hitomi looks on with much anticipation in her eyes. Hakkaku and Ginta merely watch their leader knowing well that there encounter with Hitomi might not end well.

"Rival?" repeated Hitomi trying to figure out what Koga meant. Was he possibly talking about her father, and if he was just exactly how was he rivals with Koga? Seeing her think hard Koga also contemplated on where to begin his explanation.

Yeah the owner of that sheath was a rival of mine for the heart of a very special woman. Her name is Kagome who I believe to be your mother," answered Koga with Hitomi taking in the meaning of his words.

"My mother," whispered Hitomi unsure about how to react to such information. She had finally found someone who might know her parents, and yet she didn't know what to say or think.

"I don't know if she your mother or not, but your resemblance to her is amazing," said Koga while Hitomi say nothing as she continue to think about a mother she didn't know a thing about.

"I agree with Koga your appearance to your mother is stunning!" added Hakkaku while Hitomi said nothing in return.

"What she like?" meekly asked Hitomi wanting learn more about the person that could be her mother.

"She was a very kind person who always put her friends before herself. She also felt the need to help other when they were in trouble," replied Ginta noticing that the girl was bothered by something he had said.

"You said she was all these things right? What does that mean? Has she changed or are you guys simply not friends anymore," commented Hitomi as she saw that Hakkaku and Ginta were becoming very nervous for some reason.

"No it not because she changed or because we aren't friends anymore. No it because she been dead for quite some time," answered Koga bluntly with Hitomi gasping in horror. She couldn't believe that it was possible, but it was something that Ojii-san had always believed to be the truth.

"She died?" parroted Hitomi in more of a question hoping that it was a lie, but then again he had said that she couldn't be Kagome daughter which was also puzzling for her.

"Yeah it happen twelve years ago. Her village was besieged by massive horde of yokais, and apparently she and her husband along with their daughter died in the attack, but the strange thing is that neither hers or her families remains were never found," explained Koga causing Hitomi to grow even more confused and worried about these strange turn of events.

"Their bodies were never found? Ok but how am I connected to all of this; you even said that I could possibly not be her daughter. Exactly what is that suppose to mean?" cried Hitomi who was hoping for this to be a lie, but seeing Koga expression makes her realize that even he wasn't quite sure about his own explanation.

"The reason I'm saying that your not possibly Kagome daughter is because, I never got the chance to see her. Apparently she was only six months old when the village was raided. However, I can't help but think you're her daughter because your appearance to her is flawless," explained Koga hoping that she wouldn't think that he was lying or trying to hurt her.

"You said that this sheath belonged to your rival that was competing for my mom heart. What is he like?" questioned Hitomi wanting to know more about the other guy who was in love with her mother and possibly her birth father.

"Well Inuyasha wasn't the kindest of people. He quite rude and never considered the consequence of his action, and the effect it would have on Kagome and her friends!" said Koga who seem quite irritated to be talking about this person named Inuyasha.

"Well that exaggerating a little. Even though he was rude and frightening sometime. He was always reliable when it counted most," commented Ginta while Koga gave a not to friendly look.

"Sometimes I wonder what she ever saw in that mutt," uttered Koga obviously annoyed with this whole conversation. Hitomi let out a small giggle at Koga immaturity as her mind tried to paint a mental picture of the two fighting.

"So I guess that you two weren't the best of friends huh?" giggled Hitomi as Koga turned his head away in annoyance. Here he was remembering stories of the past with a girl who was possibly that mongrel daughter; yet he found it relaxing to remember such silly endeavors with her laughing at such pitiful stories.

"Heh I wanted that bastard dead on more than one occasion, but in the end every time he had a run in with death Kagome would become sad," muttered Koga with Hitomi wanting to know more about Kagome. She didn't know why but somehow she felt close to her even though she had no idea who Kagome was.

"Well in the end Kagome-chan ended up picking Inuyasha who in turn cared for her a lot," finished Hakkaku while Hitomi tried to paint a mental picture of two together, but nothing came to mind frustrating her just a bit.

While thinking about Inuyasha and Kagome Hitomi sudden grow tense as she hears something lurking in the woods. The wolves must of sensed it too as they were next to her letting out low growls. Smelling an ominous scent coming from the woods Koga jumps in front of Hitomi preparing for whatever may come out to attack them. The two glance into the woods knowing that hostility was lurking within the vast trees waiting for its chance to strike. A small girl emerges from the woods with a mischievous smile on her face. Hitomi sigh in relief thinking that an enemy upon them; however Koga and the other didn't share her enthusiasm as they cautiously examined the girl from their position. The small child slowly turn her glance towards Hitomi with her smile never leaving her face.

"Konnichiwa onee-chan," greeted the girl her smile as mischievous as ever. Hitomi just glares at the young child. Wondering what she was doing here in the woods by herself.

"Um Konnichiwa. Um are you lost?" asked Hitomi politely while Koga and his companions looked on with suspicious glare. Koga himself was quite worried knowing that there was something more to the girl than mere looks. The wolves themselves were on edge wanting to pounce on their unwanted guest at any moment.

"You been causing otou-sama a lot of grief by surviving up to this point. However, your luck has run out onee-chan," whispered the girl in a voice that sent chills down Hitomi's spine. Her mind then instantly went to memories of the two yokais that killed Ojii-san.

"I see so your no ordinary child huh," entered Koga who was still in front of Hitomi scooting the girl a little bit away from the mysterious child. The small lady however, didn't mind Koga's action at all; rather that it interested her quite a bit giving an even more unsettling smile.

"Ha ha ha ha. Hey Nii-san are you afraid to die?" giggled the girl making Koga wonder just what she was planning. The child then reaches into her cloak pulling out a large purple gem. There was a small trickle of blood floating inside the crystal giving it misty red appearance in the middle.

"I'm sorry onee-chan but for otou-sama sake I need you to die," chimed the girl as a grotesque larva yokai came springing froth from the woods. Everyone is instantly scattered around the small clearing as the yokai slams its massive tail in the center of the field.

Getting to her feet Hitomi recognize the yokai as the one that had attacked her last night. However, it was completely different from yesterday with its yoki being a lot stronger and warped. Koga was also surprised at the yokai's strength knowing that it was the one that him and the other were trying to avoid since entering this wooden domain. The yokai cast her gaze on everyone but stops upon seeing Hitomi among them. She then proceeds to let out a sickening cry scaring the birds from the trees. Koga save Hitomi in a flash as the yokai's sharp tongue shoot from her mouth; piercing the ground where Hitomi was just a second ago. The tongue then proceed to attack the two like a slithering snake with Koga avoiding every strike. After the tenth strike the tongue retreats into the yokai's mouth. Her glance never leaving Hitomi's frighten face. The yokai charge forward trying to cut the two with one of her giant sickle hands. Koga is unfortunately too quick as she hit nothing but air with Koga landing a few feet away. Leaving Hitomi by his two companions Koga rushes towards the yokai bent on defeating it. The yokai once again shoot her tongue at him once more, but Koga dodges once again landing a power jump kick into its massive face. The yokai go stumbling back a little smashing into a tree nearby. Recovering quickly from the attack the yokai manage to wrap it tongue around Koga ankle, and like a sling slam him into a nearby tree.

"Arghh! Cursed wretch I'll kill you!" screamed the yokai as she turn her attack on Hitomi. Before she even had time to react Hitomi is instantly struck to the ground by the yokai's long tongue. The impact also send the Tessaiga sheath flying from her grip landing a few feet away from her.

"You better hurry miss larva-san before the power of my jewel wares off," chimed the little girl as the larva yokai went charging straight at Hitomi. However, her attack is denied as Koga connect with a powerful punch to her right cheek.

The yokai howls in pain as she tries to whip Koga with her powerful tail. It a miss though as a few trees behind Koga are knocked over in the process. She once again tries attacking Koga with her tongue, but the wolf is merely too fast dodging every hit while landing a powerful kick to the eye. Enraged by Koga's assault on her the yokai shoots the feelers around her mouth like pins hitting Koga in various places on his body. Landing roughly on his feet he puts a hand to his side as blood leak profusely from his wound. Hitomi could also see blood dripping from his left knee and right arm.

"Well looks like your finished Nii-san," chimed the girl as the larva yokai charges the weaken wolf. However, her attack is block as Hitomi jumps in front of Koga while thrusting the Tessaiga scabbard in front of her. Powerful spiritual energy springs forth from the scabbard bouncing the yokai's attack off of it.

"Damn you cursed girl!" yelled the larva yokai slamming her sickle like hand on Hitomi's shield, but the energy ricochet the attack off of it sending the yokai stumbling back a little bit.

"_What was that energy? The sheath didn't originally have that kind of ability… Is she using it as a medium for her spiritual power?_"thought Koga as the yokai's attack bounces of the spiritual barrier in front of Hitomi and himself.

"Are you alright Koga-san?" asked Hitomi causing Koga to stare at her for a minute. Not knowing what was going through his head Hitomi blushes a little as Koga's eyes remain glued to her, but because she had drop her guard the yokai rams her tail into Hitomi's side sending the girl bouncing across the ground like a ball.

"Hitomi are you ok!" yelled Koga heading towards her when Ginta tackles him to the ground. This safe him from death as the yokai's tongue would've pierced him through the chest.

Getting back on her feet again Hitomi squint her eyes a little as she see a red light illuminating from within the yokai's stomach. Not only was the light red but it also gave off an ominous feeling. The yokai shoot it tongue out at Hitomi once more, but she is easily able to dodging the consecutive attacks one after another. This end however, as the yokai shoot off it pin like feelers around it mouth. Hitomi manage to dodge all the pin, but the impact of the last one near her foot causes her to loose her footing. She thus stumbles and fall to the ground just as the sharp tongue dart towards her. Blood is splatter all over Hitomi's face as Koga is impaled through the stomach upon jumping in front of her. He instantly fall to his knees vomiting a large quantity of blood. Hitomi in stricken with horror as the yokai knocks Koga aside with the flat of its sickle like hand. Staring down at the helpless girl in front of her the yokai prepares to kill Hitomi on the spot, but this chance is denied at the pack of wolves pounce upon the large yokai biting all over it body.

"Arggh! Get off me you infernal beasts!" screamed the yokai as it shakes it body franticly trying to get the wolves off of her. The ones that are shaken off are diced to piece by the yokai's sickle like claws.

Hitomi was completely helpless as she watches the yokai easily dice the poor wolves to pieces. Ginta and Hakkaku had tried to hack the monster from behind with their swords, but the attempt failed as they are hit by the yokai's massive tail. The strike send the two flying to the ground with the yokai shooting out its sharp tongue towards Hakkaku. However it stopped in it track by Hitomi who had grabbed hold of it completely. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs which hid her enraged look as she literally rips the yokai's tongue in half. The yokai screams in pain as blood leeks from the stump where the tip of her tongue use to be. Ginta and Hakkaku had used the chance that they were given to find their leader while the yokai flail around uncontrollably. Hitomi had then had then jumped up into the air impaling her claw in the yokai's right eye. The yokai screams out in rage as blood squirt out from the wound in her eye. Her task complete the group quickly retreats into the woods leaving the yokai, and the mysterious girl in the clearing by themselves.

"Well it looks like you failed to get your revenge," sighed the girl as she put her hood over her head hiding her disappointed expression. The larva yokai continues to flail in pain as the blood leeks profusely from her eye.

"Damn you wretched girl I swear I'll kill you! Come back and fight you cursed hanyo," yelled the yokai holding the flat of her sickle claw to her eye. Suddenly the yokai howl in pain as the bright red shard in it body glows a dark jet black color.

"It look like your time up sorry for your loss," whispered the girl as she disappears into the thickness of the forest. The yokai howls in pain as it vaporize into nothing but bones leaving only the black glowing shard behind. It soon then burst into a corrosive acid that causing everything in clearing including the ground to die.

* * *

Elsewhere Hitomi and the other are currently by a stream attending to the injured Koga. The wound was small but very bad considering that it went right through him. Hitomi herself was at a loss of what to do currently as she rips the right side of her hadagi completely off; wrapping it tightly around Koga stomach. The wolf leader let out a groan upon feeling the fabric being wrapped securely around his stomach. Ginta carefully lays Koga back on the ground while Hitomi contemplates on what to do next. There were probably plenty of herbal plants that she could use to make a salve to help Koga wounds. However, she didn't have a materials or knowledge of how to make such things which frustrated her a lot. Knowing that it wasn't safe in the forest the group continues onward. Hitomi herself was traveling through the trees a little ways ahead of the others looking for someplace to rest. She knew that they couldn't move Koga for too long less they make his wounds even worse. She however, soon spot at small temples a little off to the side hidden by the thickness of the trees. It look abandoned and out of shape as if no one had lived in it for years. Deciding it to be the best place to rest. Hitomi tell Ginta and the other to stay hidden while she go in to take a look around.

The inside of the temple is filled to the brim with dust, and there are occasional holes on the floor, walls, and ceiling. The temple itself was pretty small with only the main hall and a storage area in the back. Taking a look in the back Hitomi find tools that are used for making medicine. Along with a few dusty notes on how to brew the different type of plants into the desired remedy. She then conclude that this place use to be a medical station. It was probably build as a rest stop for traveler who were traveling through the vast forest. Hitomi exit the small temple and soon return with Ginta and the others. The two boy gently lay their leader on the floor while Hitomi searches the back for materials. She then come back to the main hall carrying a pot, grinding wheel, and thin bowl. Placing the tools on the ground Hitomi send Hakkaku out to feel the pot with water. She then ask Ginta to start up a fire in the fire place which he complies to immediately. Going to the back once more she quickly grabs an old sack of the back shelf, and with that leave the temple to look for the required herbs to treat Koga. Returning to the river they had been at earlier. Hitomi carefully looks around the general area for the necessary herbs to treat Koga. Although she doesn't find the one she looking for in particular. She does manage to find a bundle of herbs used to cure poison ailment. Judging that there was a possibly that Koga was poisoned from yokai's attack. Hitomi picks two of the plants growing in a buddle throwing the ones she had picked into her sack.

Searching deeper into the forest near the river Hitomi stumble across the plant that she was looking for. Quickly picking a small bundle Hitomi head back to the temple. Hoping that Koga wound hadn't gotten any worse while she was out. Upon arriving in the main hall she see that Hakkaku and Ginta had prepared everything that she had asked for. Hitomi pour the plants that she had gathered on the floor, and begins to grind the one of them in the small bowl with the grinding wheel. While doing this she had asked Ginta to go to the back to find bandages for her. While Hitomi continues to prepare the remedy Hakkaku leads the rest of the wolves outside. Ginta then returns to the main hall haven't found and bandages in the storage area. Letting a sigh escape her lips. Hitomi pour as small amount of boiling water into the bowl. The mixture slowly begin to change into a gooey like substance. Shethen continues to smoothes it out into a smooth ointment. Leaving the girl to her work Ginta goes to join Hakkaku outside with the wolves leaving Hitomi and Koga inside. The wolf leader slowly begins to gain conscious seeing that he was inside a small temple. He slowly sit up but grunts do to the pain of his wound.

"Ah Koga your awake! Please lay back down it not good for you to be moving around," explained Hitomi as she continue to smooth out the paste like substance. Koga slowly looks around the room trying his best to locate the wolves and his two companions.

"Where are Ginta, Hakkaku, and the wolves?" asked Koga laying back on the floor staring at the rundown ceiling. Hitomi leave the ointment that she making on the ground as she goes to back to look for something. She then returns with a brush and a wider bowl placing the said objects on the ground.

"The others are outside the temple standing guard. We were fortunate to get away from that yokai otherwise we probably be dead right now," answered Hitomi as she finish the salve for Koga wound. However, she wasn't quite sure how she was going to apply it since there was no bandage in the storage area.

"Koga you shouldn't get up you need to rest!" shouted Hitomi as Koga struggled to get on his feet, but he soon collapse with Hitomi catching him just before he could hit the floor. Gently laying him back on the ground. Hitomi could see the mass amount of blood seeping through; the makeshift dressing she had made with a piece of her hadagi.

"There no need to worry about me Hitomi. I'm perfectly fine this is nothing for me!" boasted Koga as he tries to get to his feet once more, but is knocked back down by Hitomi who wasn't at least convinced.

"It important that you lay down and rest! You may be a demon and way stronger than humans, but that a serious injury you got there!" argued Hitomi as she contemplated on how to apply the salve without fresh bandages.

Knowing that she hadn't any other choice Hitomi ask Koga to sit up. She then proceeds to unwrap the bloody cloth she had wrapped around him. After that she ask him to remove his armor; for she could get a concept on how serious the injury was. Complying to the girl's wish he slowly takes off his armor revealing his bare chest to her. Hitomi could she that fist like hole in his stomach had become purple around the rim. Judging it as a side effect of poisoning. Hitomi begin to use the brush to apply the salve to his injury. Koga twitches in pain a little as the salve causing a burning sensation. This however, doesn't stop Hitomi from doing her job and in no time the salve is apply to both sides of the wound. Soaking the bloody dressing in the boiling water. Hitomi rings the water out of the cloth, and rewraps it around Koga's stomach. Done with her task Koga lays back on the ground. while Hitomi picks up the tools off the floor. Ginta and Hakkaku soon come back into the temple hall relieved to see their leader doing alright. Hitomi let a smile cross her lips as the two hug their leader glad that he was ok. Leaving the three by themselves Hitomi makes her way back towards the river, and proceeds to fill an empty kettle with cool water. She soon enough returns to the temple to see that even the wolves gathered around their injured leader. Hitomi quietly set the kettle on the fire as she begin to grind another herb in the thin bowl. After that done she goes to the back pulling a container of tea leaves from the shelf. Even though they were a little old it was necessary for the antidote she was brewing.

"So we lost seven of the wolves to that yokai huh," said Koga in an irritated voice while Ginta and Hakkaku simply nodded their heads.

"We would've been done for had not Hitomi injured the yokai enough for us to get way," explained Hakkaku with Ginta nodding his head in agreement. The three then look over seeing Hitomi who was preparing tea.

"Hey Hitomi what are you doing? Is that tea your making?" asked Ginta who sat next to her while the water in the kettle bowls. Hitomi simply nods her head staring into the crackling flames.

"What wrong you seem like you're worrying about something?" questioned Hakkaku who had come to sit near her as well. Hitomi makes no response as she continues to look at the mystic flames burning in the fire place.

"I'm sorry about what happen… If you guys hadn't met me none of you wouldn't have gotten into this situation in the first place," whispered Hitomi as tears started to wale up in her mismatched eyes.

"There no need to apologize to us idiot! Like I told you this injury is nothing, and it not your fault that we ended up the way we did. It was our choice to help you and that all there is to it," chastised Koga surprising Hitomi a little.

"Yeah beside you helped treat Koga's injury. So everything ok," commented Ginta causing Hitomi to look at the three. Even one of the wolves come up her and rest its head in her lap causing tears to fall from her eyes.

"Thank you everyone," sobbed Hitomi with tears falling from her eyes at a faster pace. Hakkaku put a hand on Hitomi shoulder as the girl finally burst into a river of tears. Koga just smile to himself glad that she was ok.

The day soon turns to dusk as everyone sleeping peacefully in the temple hall. However, Hitomi is outside in a tree looking at the half moon high in the sky. A lot of things had happen today and she was tired from the excitement. Gazing up at the shining stars brought peace to her weary mind. She had often done this a lot with Ojii-san when she was young, but now she was alone with nowhere to go. Kaede's village was her destination but would they accept someone like her? Would she truly be able to find an answer to her questions? The only way to find out was to go there and see for herself. Hitomi gaze go towards the ground as she see Koga sitting underneath the tree branch she was on. She was a little worried that he would reopen his wound with his constant movement, but decided not to lecture him since it was obvious that he wouldn't listen.

"Can't sleep Hitomi?" asked Koga while Hitomi turns her sight towards the night sky once more. She was worried about what she would find when she reached her destination, but she didn't want to bother the wolf leader with her problems.

"No I was just thinking about everything that Ojii-san had taught me about the world," lied Hitomi while looking at the stars and moon in the sky. Koga also turns his gaze towards the sky wondering what the girl was worried about.

"Ojii-san had always taught me that yokais were evil and caused nothing but suffering for humans. However after meeting you guys I'm not quite sure anymore," said Hitomi thinking that Koga would find her inconsiderate.

"Well that not too far from the truth… Most yokai are like that and its rare to find yokais who would care about humans. I used to be no different, but meeting Kagome changed my way of thinking," explained Koga while staring at the shining half moon.

"Although I don't hunt or eat humans anymore. I wouldn't say that I could honestly get along with them," stated Koga while Hitomi tried to picture Koga back in the past attacking and killing humans.

"I can't picture you doing something like that at all Koga-san," replied Hitomi softly jumping from the tree branch and land next to Koga. The two just gaze at each other for a moment before Hitomi give the wolf leader a light hug.

"Thank for hearing me out I feel much better now. I hope your right about Kagome-san being my mother," whispered Hitomi as she heads back inside leaving Koga outside by himself.

The night soon turns to dawn as the group after getting a goodnights rest; head out into the forest once more. Navigating their way through the large wooden domain. It take them three days and two night to safely find their way through the forest. Now on the northern side of the forest Hitomi takes her time to look at it. Knowing that her former home was on the other side of it vast wooden domain. Koga although not fully heal was in high spirits as he was glad to be out of the forest. Hitomi turns her sight north knowing that her destination was out there somewhere, and with more determination than ever she wanted to go there and find the answers to her questions. Koga and the other were a little sad now that they would be saying goodbye to their new companion, they knew that it would be in Hitomi's best interest to go to the place of her birth. Koga although sad to see her go was relieved that she would find her place with Kagome's friends. Beside that there was something he wanted to investigate that would possibly lead to his death. Stretching her arms into the air Hitomi was ready to move forwards toward her destine future.

* * *

**Angelic: Well that all for chapter 14 possibly my longest chapter ever, but to tell the truth this is probably my least favorite. You reviewers decide if this chapter good enough or not. The end is upon us my friends; only three more chapter before the completion of **_**My True Identity**_**. I really appreciate all you reviewers sticking around until know, and I hope you enjoyed Hitomi's story. However all good things must come to an end and Hitomi's story will be ending soon. Anyway until the next chapter R&R.**


	17. Cold Reality

**Angelic: Hello readers and welcome to chapter 15 of **_**My True Identity**_**. I'm your storyteller Angelic here to continue the chronicle of the hanyo Hitomi. Last chapter although not my best in my opinion had some interesting developing for are hanyo heroine. What new adventure await our little girl as she continues her journey towards her mother's home village? We'll find out soon enough in today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I Angelic do not own Inuyasha in anyway shape or form. However, I do hold all rights to any original character I make including the plot of this story.**

* * *

**Cold Reality**

_The night sky is painted infernal red as buildings are burning hellishly in the night. People are heard screaming in agonizing pain as they too burn with the buildings, and creatures that plague the night with their merciless persona kill those that do not burn in the fire. A cold blooded massacre is all that is seen in front of a woman who watches this from her temple on top of a hill. Stringing an arrow the woman let the projectile fly as its shimmering pink tail disperse the creatures of darkness. Soon another is shot taking even more sinister foes with it brightly lit tail however; it doesn't stop the agonizing cries coming from below nor does it stop the buildings from being engulfed in flames. A tear fall from the woman's eye just as the roof behind her crashes in. The most sinister of the vile beings has arrived. His face hidden within the thickness of his black hood. Letting a sigh escape her lips she elegantly turns around to face her nemesis. The hooded being show no expression as he gazes at the woman from within his dark hood. Nothing but cries of agony can be heard as the two face off within the temple above the burning town._

Hitomi's eyes snaps open as the sun is rising from beyond the horizon. She is covered in cold sweat for reasons unknown as she sit up to greet the rising sun. It had been four days since she had separated from Koga and his friends. She was alone once more continuing her journey towards Kaede's village. The village that held the answers to the questions that she have had ever since she was little. It was the place that her parents had called home and held the key to her destiny . Getting up from her position on the ground Hitomi stretches her arms high into the sky. Although she was quite lonely the thought of learning about who she was all the motivation she need to keep going. Soon everything would become clear to her and she would have the answers to her origin, but what would come after that? What would she do after finding out the truth about herself and about her parents? Do to the incident that had happened in her home village she had nowhere to go. Where would she go after finding out everything about herself? These thought had plagued the young girl's mind ever since Koga had told her about her mother Kagome. Although there was a possibility that Kagome wasn't her mother. Hitomi believed that she was her mother without a doubt. Staring into the early morning sky Hitomi marches on with her destination cemented in her mind.

"_I hope your resting peacefully Ojii-san," _thought Hitomi while a couple of birds flew over head. The sun was now fully over the horizon but not in the sky quite yet. Full of happiness Hitomi start to skip down the path with a smile on her face.

Her toes lightly hit the soft grass as she skips down the path with a smiling face. She was happy about knowing something about her parents even if the lead was a little shaky. Hitomi had never felt so happy in her entire life. It was different from the other kinds of happiness that she experienced before. She didn't know what it was but this happiness was different for some odd reason. Why was the happiness she was experiencing now so different from the others she had before? No answer came to mind but she knew that she didn't want this feeling to vanish. She wanted to feel this way all the time. Hitomi soon spots a tree a little ways to her right. There were peaches growing from it branches making her stomach grumble just a little. Running over to the tree the girl pick a pink plumb peach from the tree eyeing it with savages eyes. She quickly takes a small bite into the fruit savoring it sweet delicious taste. The girl casually leans against the tree truck taking small bites out of the peach one at a time. A small sparrow perch itself on a tree branch above her chirping happily. Finishing the remainder of the peach Hitomi picks a leaf off the branch, and bringing it to her lip she begin to play a cheerful melody. The beautiful whistling float through the entire area resonating within the blue sky. The small sparrow perched on the branch above her begin to chirp in tune with the melody. The chirping bring back nostalgic memories of her playing with her feathery friend; the first friend that she had ever had within the village she'd lived in. This cause her to pause for a moment which in turn cause the small sparrow to return to the blue sky. A look of sadness appears on her face as she think about what was causing it so suddenly. Images of the time she spent in the village flash through her mind. How Ojii-san had showed her so much love and kindness. Even Daichi's attempts to kill her crossed her mind as memory after memory flashes one by one. The answer hit her like a boulder hitting water; She missed her home and everyone she knew in it. She missed Ojii-san, Daichi, Eiji, and all the villagers too. Hitomi missed everyone that she had knew while she was there, but most of all she missed Daichi the most for some reason. A lone tear fall from Hitomi's eye as the memories continue to flash through her mind. She elegantly bring her index finger to her eye catching the tear on her nail.

"_Why? Why am I missing the village all of a sudden? Why do I want to see Daichi and everyone else so badly!" _thought Hitomi as frustrations start to show on her face. She didn't understand why she missed a place and people that showed her nothing but hatred.

"You've caused a lot of trouble by staying alive this long little miss," whispered a voice causing Hitomi look around her surroundings carefully. A shadowy figure soon emerges from the tree branches landing a few inches in front of Hitomi.

"Hello Hitomi-sama I trust that your doing well?" mocked the figure while Hitomi looks at him with weary eyes. Realization suddenly hits her as she recognize the person as one of the yokai responsible for killing Ojii-san. Hitomi could not see the expression of the yokai's face do to being hidden within his hood; however she could imagine him smirking underneath it as she remembers who he is.

"You're the yokai responsible for killing Ojii-san. Are you here to finish me off?" asked Hitomi with the hooded figure being surprised by her calmness. However, he quickly recovers his composure as he looks at her with glaring eyes.

"I see you've the lost the timidness that you had when we first met," said the hooded figure with Hitomi holding her calm glance. A smile curls up on the yokai's face as he let down his hood revealing his face. His glaring yellow eyes meet Hitomi mismatched colored ones with his smile never leaving his face, his hair is a dull gray colored with it being cropped close to his head.

"Allow me to introduce myself Hitomi-sama. I am Kuroisou leader of the Shadow Lords and your mortal enemy," spoke Kuroisou with Hitomi's calmness not leaving her for an instant. Slowly the yokai walks over to her with him towering over the small girl. A scornful look appears on Hitomi's face as memories of the night of Ojii-san murder replays through her mind.

"What do you want from me despicable yokai? Are you not satisfied with Ojii-san death!" shouted Hitomi as rage begins to boil within her. Kuroisou says nothing as he continues to glare into Hitomi with his golden eyes. He then hops a few inches back from her putting a little gap between the two of them.

"I can see the anger burning in your eyes. If you want revenge then hit me with your best shot; let see if you can take it with your own hands," replied Kuroisou while Hitomi looks at him doubtfully. What was that he was trying to do? Was he mocking her by giving her a chance to kill him?

Hitomi could feel the uncontrollable rage building up inside her, and with out so much as a thought charge Kuroisou at full speed. She quickly thrust her claw forward in hopes of impaling Kuroisou, but he easily catches the girl's wrist before her hand could touch his cloak. Tightening his grip on her Kuroisou lifts Hitomi off the ground like a rag doll and tosses the girl aside with little effort. Clearing the cobwebs out of her mind; Hitomi is too slow to react as her opponent uppercuts her high into the sky. He then pursues the girl into the sky, and with one mighty blow to the abdominal send her crashing into the ground. The force of impact cause Hitomi to bounce off the ground like ball as she lands a few feet away from Kuroisou. Getting onto her wobbly feet a small trickle of blood drips from the right corner of Hitomi's mouth as Kuroisou awaits for the girl's next attack. Knowing that she is no match for Kuroisou Hitomi tries to think of a way out of her current situation, but judging from how things were going she could tell that Kuroisou wasn't just going to let her escape.

"What the matter girl is that all you got?" taunted Kuroisou with Hitomi glaring at him with a spiteful look. Kuroisou knew that he could kill her right here and now, but he was interested in seeing the girl's spiritual power which Caylin had talked about in her encounter with her.

Not waiting for the girl's reply Kuroisou attacks once again with Hitomi taking evasive action. Kuroisou is surprised at Hitomi's reflexes knowing that these weren't just natural instincts, but the basic movement for self defensive combat. In response to this sudden develop Kuroisou speeds up his attacks, and manage to catch the girl off guard. Hitomi herself feel the wind knocked out of her as the yokai's fist rams into her abdominal. The frail girl falls to her knees as her opponent picks her up off the ground by her neck. Kuroisou slowly begins to strangle Hitomi as she flail around in his stone like grip. It then that Kuroisou questions Caylin's story as he doesn't sense any spiritual energy emulating from the girl at all.

Hitomi could feel herself getting lightheaded as the worlds spins around her a little. She could feel Kuroisou grip tighten even more around her neck, and it felt as if her head would explode at any moment. Judging it as her last chance of survival Hitomi reaches into her kosode to fish out the Tessaiga sheath. Feeling the fine wood against the tip of her index finger Hitomi clasp the hollow wooden sheath in her hand. A golden light surrounds itself around Hitomi body as Kuroisou is blown away by a powerful spiritual force. Shaking the initial shock off Kuroisou is shocked to see a spiritual barrier surrounding Hitomi. He then notice the source of the of the power coming from the scabbard held tightly in the girl's hand.

"_Impossible there no way that sheath can produce that kind of power! Is the girl using it as a medium for her own power? Maybe Caylin wasn't completely bluffing about this girl's power," _thought Kuroisou as the barrier around Hitomi vanishes as quickly as it came.

"I see Caylin wasn't completely lying about your power little lady," said Kuroisou as he picks himself up off the ground. Hitomi hold the Tessaiga scabbard tightly in both hand waiting for her opponent to make the next move.

"Why are you after me? Why did you kill Ojii-san!?" shouted Hitomi as Kuroisou reaching into his cloak pull out a shimmering jewel which captivates Hitomi's eyes.

"It I all for the sake of completing this jewel little lady. The Shikon No Tama! A powerful jewel that can grant the wish of it owner and bestow them with unbelievable power," replied Kuroisou as Hitomi continues to stare at shimmering jewel.

"However the jewel itself is cursed and brings grief and misfortune to its owner, and the people around them. However seventeen years ago the jewel was destroyed by a powerful priestess and mere Hanyo," explained Kuroisou as Hitomi gasp at the mention of a priestess.

"After the jewel destruction I was able to create a basis for the jewel two years later. However the basis for it was twisted and corrupt; thus we need a pure soul that will be able to balance out the corrupt power within the jewel," concluded Kuroisou while Hitomi looks at him with an unreadable expression.

"So your responsible for everything… The attack on my parents home, the death of both of them… Your responsible for it all!" cried Hitomi as Kuroisou receive a sharp punch to the face that sends him spiraling to the ground a few feet away.

Shocked at the girl sudden burst of strength Kuroisou barely blocks Hitomi's next strike, and soon enough Kuroisou find himself on the defense against Hitomi's ruthless assault. The girl sends Kuroisou one strong punch after another as he blocks each blow. Although the attacks were strong and fast Kuroisou exploit's the weakness in her unrefined attack style as he sweep kicks the girl off her feet.

Hitomi lands on her back with a hard thud with Kuroisou picking the girl up by her ankle, and not feeling sympathetic slams her side as hard as he could into a tree truck. Hitomi cry out in pain as she hear the sound of one her ribs snapping in two like a twig. Picking up the malevolent gem that he had drop during the struggle. Kuroisou looks at the defenseless girl before him. She was quite fragile looking curled up in a ball withering in pain. Seeing her power first hand; Kuroisou judged that her latent spiritual powers could be enough to complete the jewel. Returning it to the safety of his cloak the yokai leader looks at the girl once more before walking away. Leaving her with an message of encouragement.

"_If you wish to Avenge your fallen parents then hone your spiritual powers. How I hope that you'll be stronger when we meet again Hitomi-sama,_" echoed Kuroisou voice on the wind as Hitomi laid there holding her side.

Hearing the last of his words fade into the blue sky Hitomi props herself up against the tree trunk. Her eyes gaze into the endless blue sky with tear welling up soon to fall at any moment. The Shadow Lords; the ones responsible for killing her parents, Ojii-san, and throwing her into a life that she did not want. They were the ones responsible for all her suffering even before she was able to talk and do things for herself. It was because of them that she wouldn't be able to see her mother's face again nor Ojii-san. The truth of this cold reality had hit her hard, but what hurt the most was that she was completely powerless to do anything about it in her current state. Tears flowing from her eyes Hitomi lets out her cries, but they weren't cries of sorrow rather they were cries of frustration. Her tears were not cause by her longing to see her loved one, but were sprung forth from feeling of not being able to do anything at all. In the end she was at the complete mercy of the Shadow Lords, and without some sort power she would remain at their mercy for the rest of her life. Kuroisou had proven that even if she was hanyo and stronger then most human. She was nothing but a mere child in the presence a strong enemy. She didn't know how long she had stayed there crying her eyes out, but once she had calm down she had gotten to her feet with one hand holding her side. She was tire of being weak and helpless. She knew that the death of her parents couldn't have been avoided but Ojii-san was a different matter. If she had been stronger maybe she could have done something to prevent him from dying. Instead she had run away like a coward leaving Ojii-san at the mercy of that cursed Kuroisou. Hitomi wanted more then ever to become strong. So strong that she could crush the ones responsible for her suffering, and avenge Ojii-san and her parents deaths. In the pass four days that she had spent with Koga the wolf leader had taught her some basic self defense.

However, she knew that if she wanted to take on the Kuroisou she would need a great power to do so. Looking at the scabbard in her hand she could feel traces of her own spiritual energy flowing through it. Knowing that this power could prove formidable Hitomi decide that she would ask the priestess in Kaede's village to train her. If she could arm herself with this power she could in theory face the yokai on even grounds. Clasping the sheath tightly in her hand Hitomi eye glittered with the desire to become stronger, and with the promise of avenging her loved ones that had died at the hands of the Shadow Lords. Tucking the sheath in her kosode once more. Hitomi continues on her journey with the village as her final destination. As she walks in silence she makes a promise in her heart to discard her weak self and become a strong woman. From that day forth Hitomi would no longer allow herself to be a victim, but to take her fate into her own hands. However, in the dark corners of her mind she could hear the whispers of her yokai powers seeking for an opportunity to possess her; thus giving her even more of a reason to master her spiritual powers quickly.

"_Mark my words Kuroisou. One day I'll have my revenge,"_ thought Hitomi as the gleam of determination glittered in her mismatched eyes.

* * *

**Angelic: That it for chapter fifteen sorry it took so long been having writer's block. We're almost to the end of Hitomi's adventure. Only three more chapter to go until this story is complete. I want to thank all the reviewers who have reviewed my story up till know, and I hope you'll support the next part of my trilogy. I want to especially thank Lady Rini for her review on most of my chapters. Your review have been really encouraging for me. Well I'll see you all next chapter although I don't know when that'll be since I'll be busy preparing for college. Last announcement is that the title for the next story will be **_**Warring Regions**_**. Until the next chapter please R&R.**


	18. Meeting the Twins of Fate

**Angelic: Hello readers this is Angelic Swordsman here to bring you chapter Sixteen of _"My True Identity"_ A marvelous story that I've been weaving for the past 2 years now. Now I know it hasn't been updated in a long while, but just haven't found the time to get around to it. However, with only two more chapters to go I've decided to finish this story soon no matter what. Last chapter left us with Hitomi-chan promising to herself to not be weak anymore. So the question is will she stay true to her statement? Well let find find out in today's story.**

**Disclaimer: I Angelic Swordsman do not own anything that is Inuyasha except for this plot and the characters that I create. Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

Meeting the Twins of Fate

The sun slowly begins to set in the horizons as Hitomi hold her right arm that is bleeding from a shallow cut on the upper part. Fallen on the ground is a small group of bandits with their weapons scattered about all around them. The small group had tried to catch Hitomi as a slave that they could sell later on, but the girl had quickly decimated the small group with little effort after launching their attack on her. The girl lets a small sigh leave her lips as she leave the group unconscious on the grounds continuing with her journey to Kaede's Village. Hitomi didn't know anymore how long she had been traveling but she was still determined to make it to the village no matter what. Since Kuroisou attack on her the girl had been practicing control of her spiritual power at every opportunity that she got. However, her efforts yielded no results as she could only erect and maintain barriers when she was mediating, and the spirit power she could channel through the Tessaiga sheath at will was barely anything compared to the amount that she could channel when her life was at risk. Twilight soon turns to dusk as Hitomi sets in a tree branch that was high up within the tree she had chosen to rest in, and soon enough the first star of the night appears in the night sky. However the moon isn't anywhere to be seen in the sky since it a new moon. A small yawn escapes the girl's mouths as she looks at the many stars slowly appearing in the sky as the sun disappears further beyond the horizon. How much longer must she travel before she reached her destination Hitomi did not know, but she would continue to travel no matter how long it took just as long as she found out the truth about herself and her parents. The last few moment of light completely vanish as Hitomi drift off into a deep slumber thinking about nothing but her unknown parents.

_A small baby cries in the night as the crescent moon shine peacefully in the night sky. The raven haired girl is tucked in her bed, but is crying none the less wanting someone to hold her close. Not too far from her cradle rested her mother sound asleep, and unaware of the voice that is calling for her with all its might. The small child continues to cry on her voice unable to stir her mother from her peaceful dreams. Her throat is becoming strep as she cries wanting someone anyone to hear her call, but nothing happens and now she stares up at the moon with tears still falling from her eyes. Why won't her mother come get her she thinks? Why can't anyone hear her cries for attention? She wants someone to hear her but she doesn't have the energy or voice to cry anymore, and that is when he appears in front of her with his silver hair flowing down his back. His golden eyes stare into her mismatch ones as he gently picks her up from her comforting cradle. The two are then outside looking at the crescent moon and stars that are high up in the sky. The man simply says nothing as he holds the baby girl close to him, and in response the girl snuggle herself into his red shirt that is comfortable to touch._

"_You don't have to cry Tsukiko your father is right here for you," whispers the man in a gentle voice as the tiny girl feels herself getting sleepy._

"_Your mother and I aren't going anywhere so you don't have to cry so hard," continued the voice with her conscious slowly fading away into the dream world._

"_That right you can rest your tired mind my sweet Tsukiko your mother and I will always be here. You'll never have to be alone I promise," said the voice as the small girl quietly drift off to sleep in the confines of her dreams._

The sun is beginning to peek over the horizon with Hitomi waking up from her peaceful sleep. She was however, quite puzzled over the dream she just saw as the man with silver hair and yellow eyes flashes through her waking mind. Why did she have such a weird dream and who was that man with silver hair and yellow eyes like hers? Not thinking too hardly on it Hitomi jumps down from her perch in the tree and begins searching for something to eat. It doesn't take her no more than a half hour to find a tree with fresh apples growing on the branch, and not too far from there she was able to dig up two yams that she was able to find in the ground nearby. Quickly washing the vegetable off in a stream that she found a good distance away. Hitomi start a small fire that she can roast the yams over for a few minutes, and while that was happening she take a small bite out of one of the apples she had picked out of the tree. Images of the Silver haired man flash through her mind once more. Along with the images of the raven haired girl she had saw in the vision she had when she lost all hope back in the Headman's dungeon cell.

"_why did those people flash through my mind? Is it a memory from when I was a baby?"_ though Hitomi as she carefully take the Yams off the sticks she was using to roast them with.

"_Could those two that I saw be my parents, a memory of them from when I was a baby?"_ continued the girl as she ate the yams at a moderate pace.

"_**You don't have to cry Tsukiko..."**_ ranged the voice from her dreams as Hitomi paused in the middle of chewing her yam for a split second.

"_Tsukiko..." _whispered Hitomi as if the name was a natural thing for her to say. The image of the two people she saw in her dreams flashes through her mind once more. Hitomi herself was completely lost within her own mind as she didn't know what to think.

"_**Don't cry Tsukiko Mommy is here for you. I'll never leave you alone my precious dear,"**_ whispered the voice of the woman as the girl put a hand to her head as if trying to remember something from days long gone.

"_Mother, Father... Are those people that I see in my dreams Inuyasha and Kagome-san?_" thought Hitomi while keeping a hand on the top of her forehead however, who is the person they call Tsukiko? Was the child they called Tsukiko Hitomi's real name?

"_Tsukiko is that my real name? Is the child I see in these dreams my past self?"_ uttered Hitomi in her mind as she continues to contemplate on the matter, but it does her little good and decide that the only way to get answers was to ask the priestess in the village she was heading to.

Thus with her need for food needs satisfied Hitomi treks onward with her destination Kaede's Village the only thing on her mind. The sun is high in the sky and the summer breeze blows on the girl's raven colored hair. After traveling for what seem like hours the girl come to a moderate size town that has various shop and vendors lined up on the dirt path. In all honesty this was probably the biggest town Hitomi had ever seen, and there were lots of things that fascinated the girl on many scales. All the different shops and vendors really caught her attention but now wasn't the time for sightseeing as she needed to get information on her destination. Quickly thinking about where to attain such info she deemed the local tavern as the best place to find such a thing. After walking around for a few minutes Hitomi soon enters the place she was looking for. The the tavern is quite roomy as there are lots of open space with tables and chairs littered everywhere in the room. Quickly sitting at one of the table a waitress holding a round plate soon comes up to her asking to take her order. Hitomi politely sends her away saying that she doesn't need anything at all. Letting a sigh escape her lips the girl had no idea who she should ask about information related to her desired location.

"Hey there young lady hiccup... What such a feeble looking girl like yourself doing here all alone," slurred a man who looked around in his late forties to early fifties. The man simply takes a seat next to the young girl as she tries remain indifferent at the current predicament.

"Sorry sir but I see no reason to answer your question. So please don't disturb my thinking," answered Hitomi hoping that the drunk would leave her be, but it would seem that was not an option as he snakes one arm around her shoulders.

"Hiccup ah come now little lady no need to hiccup be so harsh. You look so lonely that I thought I might come give you some companionship," said the man with his voice slurring every few words. The girl says nothing as she remove his arm from her shoulder and get up to leave.

"Hey where you going!?" shouted the drunk as he grabs Hitomi's wrist before she could walk always from the table. Now it wouldn't be too hard for her to knock such a person out cold, but because she was in such a populated place she couldn't afford to reveal her demon strength.

"I'm sorry sir but may I ask that you please..." she never finished her sentence as the man instantly attacks Hitomi's mouth with a kiss. The girl was completely surprised by this act as she taste the alcohol on the man's mouth, but it didn't end there as he tries to force his tongue into her mouth. Before that could happen though Hitomi instantly pushes the man off her as she wipes her mouth on her right wrist.

"Hiccup hiccup... Wow your small mouth certainly taste wonderful young miss. Hiccup how about you become my woman I promise to treat you nice," slurred the man in a delusional state as he get up to approach the fleeing Hitomi. However, before he could grab Hitomi's arm the girl instantly punches the drunken bastard sending him to the ground with a hard thud.

"Ugh hiccup what was that for you bitch I was just trying to be nice," whined the man as he picks himself up off the ground. Hitomi deciding that this wasn't the place to gather info instantly leave the tavern, but she could of sworn she saw a murderous look on the drunk's face but waves the intent off as nothing serious.

Outside once more the girl continues walking around the large town trying to figure out the best way to gather info. The tavern was a lost cost and judged it as not a safe place for women to go to for future reference. Hitomi then decide that it was probably best to ask someone at one of the local vendors, but the girl soon bumps into someone while she wasn't looking as they both look at each other for a few moment. The Person that Hitomi had bumped into had long silk black hair that was well kept along with beautiful amber colored eyes. She wore a simple yellow kosode which had pink butterfly pattern on it, along with a yellow hadagi, and green mo-bakama that followed the same pattern as her kosode. Hitomi quickly shakes her initial shock off as she quickly apologies to the girl before moving on. The mysterious girl however, simply watch as Hitomi disappears into the crowd of people with the shock look still written on her face. Suddenly she snaps out of her daze as another girl identical to herself is standing in front of her. However, unlike her hair is short and only stretches to the middle of her neck. Plus she was wearing an attire similar to a Buddhist monk. It consisted of black koromo( a wide sleeve robe) along with a pink kesa which was a sash that wrapped around her entire body. The other girl let out a sigh as she looks at the girl with long black hair with an annoyed look.

"Kaori what are you doing here gasping like a fish out of water?" asked the girl's annoyed voice while waiting for the girl called Kaori to recover from her shocked state. The long haired girl simply looks at the short hair one with her eyes showing a bewildered look.

"I think I saw a ghost or something Kaoru. I saw a young girl who looked like Kagome-san!" cried Kaori as the girl name Kaoru looked at her with a dumbfound look. She quickly however, get over it judging that the girl was seeing things.

"I leave you alone for five minutes then you run off on me, and on top of that now your claiming you saw someone that looked like Kagome-san!?" shouted Kaoru while the other girl tried to explain what she had seen to her sister.

"I'm not kidding Nee-san this girl looked exactly like Kagome, and on top of that she had the same heterochromia eyes as Tsukiko. I'm not lying about this Kaoru what I'm saying is really true since I got a decent look at her," whined Kaori as she wanted to go find and talk to the girl even if it was a for a minute.

"Let me guess your going to drag me all over town now to find this mysterious look-a-like girl to prove me wrong right," sighed Kaoru as she really wanted to get home as soon as possible, and just like that the girl's sister instantly grabs her arms as they start their pursue of finding Hitomi.

Elsewhere Hitomi was simply walking around the massive town as she was trying to find information on her current destination. However, no matter who she asked it seem that no one knew where actually Kaede's Village was located. All that she had learned was that the village was somewhere beyond a forest called "The Forest of Inuyasha". This made her wonder though why a forest was named after the person who could possibly be her father? Although now she knew that the village was beyond this forest the question was where was this forest located? Thus the girl continues her hunt for info on Kaede's Village, but couldn't help but feel that she was being watched as she could sense that she was being followed for some time now. Hitomi quickly takes a quick glance behind her, but find that there is no one noticeable that is following her. Concluding that she was being a little bit too cautious the girl continues on her way. Completely unaware of the two girl that were following her in secrecy.

"See I told you Kaoru! Doesn't she look just like Kagome-san?" said the girl in a mocking tone of voice. While Kaoru herself was watching the girl very closely as they continued to tail her from the safety of the shadows.

"Well I admit that you weren't completely lying when you said she looked like Kagome-san. Even her Heterochromia are the same as Tsukiko's," whispered Kaoru who believed that they had stumbled on to something huge.

"She seem to be looking for information on something in particular," commented Kaori as the two continue to tail Hitomi from one vendor to another. Noticing that with each vendor the girl went to she would look a little bit down after leaving it.

However, Kaoru is a little cautious she see two suspicious looking men watching the girl they were tailing from one of the vendors nearby. Predicting that they might have a fight on their hands later on Kaoru warns her sister be ready for a struggle which came off as a little cryptic to Kaori. The two watch Hitomi from an alley nearby as the girl props herself against the town's wall while thinking about what to do next. The two girls watch carefully waiting for her to go on to her next destination, but that isn't the case as two men instantly ambush the girl from both her right and left side. Hitomi herself sees them coming and instantly jumps on the roof of the tall wall effectively avoiding the two men. However, a shadowy figure catches her from behind rendering her unconscious after forcing a white cloth against the girl's noise and mouth. Hitomi not being able to handle the smell coming from the cloth immediately go limp as the shadowy figure sling the small girl over his shoulder. The three then leave the scene with Hitomi as Kaoru and Kaori watch with stunned looks plaster on their faces at the current situation.

"Ah this is bad Nee-san she been up-ducted by some thugs!?" cried Kaori unlike her sister who had anticipated the up-duction from the very moment she noticed the two strange men watching Hitomi. The question was what did they want with a girl as fragile and small as Hitomi?

"I was afraid this was going to happen. Kaori can you sense that girl's Yoki and pinpoint its location?" asked Kaoru who didn't really need to ask as she could see her sister already at work trying to find the girl's Yoki energy.

"It faint but I should be able to find it with no problems," answered Kaori as she concentrated her mind on finding Hitomi Yoki energy. However, instead of finding the Yoki Kaori was able to sense a decent size amount of spirit energy leaking from the girl instead, with her Yoki energy being barely noticeable compared to her Spiritual energy.

"That strange I'm sensing more of a Spiritual type energy coming from her than a Yoki," uttered Kaori who was puzzled by the energy that she was sensing. Kaoru on the other hand didn't think much of as she was more worried about the girl's well being then the type of power that she had.

"We can worry about that later right now we need to save that girl as soon as possible. I don't like the idea of leaving her with those men for even a few minutes," said Kaoru as she started to head in the direction of the inn that she was at before Kaori had disappeared on her.

"You go locate the place their holding her at, I'm going to back to the inn to retrieve my staff and whatever you do don't reveal yourself to the enemy. No matter what they do to her don't try to save her until I get there understand?" warned Kaoru with her sister nodding her head in response to her question.

"Alright lets get this over with as soon as possible. I just hope she'll be alright until we get there..." whispered Kaoru as the two sister split up to complete their separate tasks, and as Kaori runs through the town's streets she hope that girl that look like their parent's friend would be alright until they arrived to save her.

* * *

**Warning M rated Content ahead, reader discretion advised. You have been warned so read at your own risk.**

It was dark when Hitomi regained conscious once again, and felt lightheaded when her mind came into complete function. The first thing that she noticed upon waking was that her hands were bond behind her back by a tight rope, with the same thing for her ankles as well effectively rendering her motionless to move. However, what was more apparent was that she felt weak and that she could not channel a sufficient amount of strength to her limbs to break her bonds. Third thing that caught her attention was that she is completely naked as her clothes weren't on her or anywhere in sight for that matter. This worried her a bit since the sheath that she cherished was concealed in her kosode which was also missing as well. Knowing that worrying about its location would have to come later. Hitomi decide to take a look around her surrounding to get a grasp at her situation. The area seem to be some basement of sort since it was dark, and humid with a small fire burning dimly in the center of the room's fire place. Hitomi could smell the scent of blood as it literally permeated the entire air around her. Going by how strong the smell was she could tell that people were killed here frequently, and that there was a killing committed here quite recently. There was a single door on the other side of the room that appeared to be the only exit out of this holding place. The door then suddenly open as the three men that had ambushed her casually walk into the holding place, but what surprise her the most is that the drunk that she had encountered at the tavern earlier was the last one to walk in.

"Ah so your finally awake Hime-san it so good of you join us on this lovely day," said the drunk in a sarcastic tone of voice mocking Hitomi and her current situation. The man then slowly strolls over towards her, and looks at her with a deranged smile planted on his face.

"Aw you look a little uncomfortable there Hime-san but don't worry I'll make sure that your treated nicely," mocked the man as he put a hand underneath her back hosting her into a sitting position. The girl desperately try to channel strength to her limb, but it feels as if her arm and legs are made out taffy at the moment.

"Poor girl you look so cute in this helpless state that it beautiful just to look at you," hummed the drunk as he licks Hitomi left cheeks sending a shiver down the girl's spine. This though doesn't go unpunished as the girl rams her forehead literally into the man face causing him to drop her on the floor to hold is hurting face.

"Aah that wasn't very nice Hime-san I think some punishment is in order," barked the drunk as one of the man next to him handed him a sword. However, unlike a normal sword this one looked like it had been tempered just moments ago making the blade extremely hot.

The smile on the drunk's face widen further as he places the tip of the blade on the girl's shoulder, causing her to cringe her teeth from the sting of the heat coming off the blade. Hitomi then screams out in agonizing pain as the blade is slowly press into her shoulder causing the burning/stinging sensation to intensify tenfolds. Sure she had been stab by a blade before but this was far worse then those times since the blade was tempered to extreme heats. Happy with his work the drunk remove the blade from the girl's shoulder leaving a burning mark where she was stabbed. A sick glint appears in his eyes as he watch the blood trickle from the wound lefted on her shoulder. Hitomi herself just lays there breathing heavy as she tries to bear with the pain as best she could. The drunk found it fascinating that she was still trying to break her bonds even though she had just been stabbed with a tempered sword. The other girls he had done this to would normally pass out from the sheering pain or cry for the remainder of the section.

"Aw poor Hime-san I hope that didn't hurt too much. I was trying to be as gentle as possible," said the drunk as he lift Hitomi up into a sitting position once again so that she could look at him. Supporting her with one arm the man kisses her on the cheek while one hand went to fondle one the her breast.

Seeing the blood still oozing from the girl's shoulder wound the man slowly dips his head towards her shoulder, licking the blood off Hitomi's shoulder. Her face instantly convulse in disgust as the man continues to touch her left breast while licking the flowing blood. Done with that the man then orders the two that were watching to hold the girl up in a standing position. Smiling like a madman the drunk swing his sword at her side making a deep slice on the left side of her stomach. Hitomi lets out another agonizing cry as the sword cuts into her leaving another burning wound. She begins panting hard as she swallows the unbearable pain with the man looking at her with a smile on his face. He had killed many women in the same fashion, but he had never seen such a woman with a defying look in her eyes as Hitomi's had right now. It not only amused him but pissed him off at the same time. As if the girl was saying that no matter what he did she would not submit to this torture. He then begins to giggle to himself which soon breaks out into a full blown laugh as the two who were holding the girl wondered what was so funny.

"Wow Hime-san I must say that your bearing with this pain quite well. Maybe this isn't your first time being cut by a sword," taunted the drunk as he pinched one of Hitomi nipples while the she continued to fight her urge to scream or cry.

"Heh well that ok it make it that much more amusing to play with you," whispered the drunk as he slowly started to suck on the girl's left nipple causing her to let out a slight moan. That must of done it as the man went from her chest to her mouth seizing it in a rough kiss.

Hitomi could feel the man trying to force his way into her mouth, but the girl even in this predicament would not summit to his will. As she tries to turn her head away one of the men that was holding her up grabbed the top of her scarf along with a fist full of her hair, holding her head in place as drunk continued to kiss her, and finally being able to force his way inside the girl's mouth. Hitomi could feel his tongue ravaging through her mouth tasting every part it could possibly touch. She couldn't help but feel disgusted not only with the man, but with herself from letting these things happen to her. Its at that moment she could hear that voice calling out to her. The same one that had possessed her to carry out that massacre at the manor that day. Fighting the voice with whatever willpower she had left. Hitomi's eyes go completely void as she is in a struggle to control her demonic Yoki. Her mind did not register anything at the time neither the drunk's foul tongue moving through her mouth, nor his hand that was massaging her right breast which was causing her nipples to go stiff. No she had no time to worry about such things for if her powers were to go out of control the whole town could be destroyed in an instant. Satisfy with his kiss the drunk looks at the girl's eyes that have gone completely blank at the moment.

Not liking the fact that she wasn't paying him any attention the man swings his sword once more leaving a long diagonal slash across Hitomi's abdominal. However, there is no reaction from the girl herself not even a change in expression. Did the girl merely give up or was it an iron will that was preventing her from crying out? Whatever the case was it was frustrating to the drunk as he stabs his sword into the girl's right side causing blood flow rapidly from the wound. There is no response angering the man even more. Deeming her mind completely broken the man move in deciding that he would use the girl's body to pleasure himself just for a bit.

**End of M rated Material it save to read pass this point.**

* * *

Kaori was witnessing the entire event, and it was becoming quite hard to control her urge to go help the girl who wasn't showing any signs of fighting back. What was taking her sister so long to get here? If they did not hurry the girl that they thought might be Tsukiko would be killed soon before they could do anything to help her. The torturing of the girl was driving Kaori anger to a boil, but her sister had said not to intervene no matter what. The girl is stabbed in the right side as the drunk was getting frustrated with the her lack of response, and Kaori was getting more and more concerned as she could see that the man was tired with these mere actions. It didn't take her a second to figure out what would come next, and she rather die before she let the next act take place.

"Stop it that enough!" shouted Kaori as she emerged from the stair well with anger written all over her face. Everyone except for Hitomi stare at the girl in front of them as she looks at the drunk with a fury that would make any normal man think twice before approaching her.

"Ahahahaha Hahahaha! What do we have here!? A lone girl has come here to die all on her own!? How hilarious today must be my lucky day Ahahahahahaha!" laughed the drunk while Kaori looked at him with no sense of fear at all.

"Ohhh what a fearless look you have on your face Hime-san. I think I'll wipe it off for you," uttered the drunk as he snapped his finger causing the two men to drop Hitomi, and rush the girl who had barged in on them.

"Jeez you just never listen to a word I say do you Kaori," sighed a voice as something quickly rush past her demolishing the two men that were going to harm her in an instant. Standing there in the middle of the two who were rendered unconscious was her sister Kaoru with her trusty staff in her left hand.

"What took you so long to get here Kaoru," muttered Kaori as her sister looked behind her to see the drunken man hovering over Hitomi. His face was twisted with rage as he looked at the two girls who was interrupting his play time.

"How dare you meddling kids interrupt my fun! I'll make sure you two regret your choice when I'm threw with you!!!" roared the drunk as he charged towards Kaori in particular. Kaoru readies herself to move forward however, the man that had snuck behind Hitomi had swung his sword in arc attempting to lop Kaoru head off her shoulders.

"Heh guess you couldn't remain quiet forever huh," said Kaoru as the man stepped in front of her with his sword held in his right hand. A simple smile appears on his face as he readies himself for combat. Kaoru herself also get into a fighting stance as the two stare at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

Sparks instantly start flying as the two start to exchange powerful blows with each other in rapid section. His sword arc downwards in an attempt to cut at the his enemy vital spot near near her liver, but she quickly defends with her staff parrying the blow gracefully with her body momentum. She then quickly swing her staff down on the enemy's head with the attack being deflected by the enemy sword. He then thrust his sword forward to impale the girl's head but she hastily jumps back avoiding the attack by a small margin. A satisfying smile appears on the man face as if he is savoring the battle they were having. Kaoru herself didn't like the odd though as she could tell that the man was a skilled sword users, which wasn't in her ability range to handle. Sure her mother and uncle had taught her how to defend herself against such opponents, but it wasn't enough to beat a person with skills of this level. The samurai charges forward swinging his sword horizontally to cut the girl's stomach open. However, she quickly block with her staff, and continues to trade blows with her mysterious assailant. Kaoru cringes in frustration with each blow that they exchange with her barely being able to avoid the blows that would otherwise be fatal. The sound of there weapons clashing rings throughout the damp holding place as they continue to fight one another. The man however, quickly arcs his sword downward intending to smash his enemy's skull in with his blade. Kaoru instantly holds her staff above her head with both hands, but the strike is insanely over powered sending the girl crashing on her backside with a thud. He then instantly follows up his attack by trying to stab Kaoru's heart but she hastily rolls to her right avoiding the fatal strike. Not giving up the samurai tries this once more, but the girl kicks the man in the stomach pushing him away a little. This give her time to spring off her hands and back on to her feet holding her staff in a defensive position.

"I must praise you for your battle instincts. It not often that I get to fight an adversary of your caliber. Although your young you have a good understanding of your weapon sou-san," proclaimed the man with one eye open waiting for the girl's next move.

"Thank you kind sir but flattery will get you nowhere," answered Kaoru in a sarcastic voice waiting for the samurai next attack to come. He on the other lets his smile become more apparent while watching the girl look at him with the eyes of a hawk.

"I apologize if I've offended you sou-san it just that your skill level is amazing for one so young. I doubt that some of your age could have faced powerful demons to get to level that your at now," commented the man while keeping his one eye on his prey.

"I can't believe someone of your skill would take orders from a guy as twisted at that," countered Kaoru while the samurai let out as small laugh. The man just simply nods his head as if agreeing with what the girl had just said.

"True sou-san but as long as my employer pays me. I don't really care what kind of orders or what kind of man my employer may be at all," replied the man while Kaoru looks at him with a disgust look on her face.

"My what people would stoop to make money. You even throw away your honor and commit such atrocious crimes to make money. My how your soul has fallen Mr. Samurai," muttered Kaoru while the samurai nods in agreement once again.

"To be fair miss sou-san I my soul had already fallen to the point of no return once I made contact with that man," rebutted the man as Kaoru could sense that he wasn't not referring to the drunk, but to someone else entirely different.

"Come let us continue are bout sou-san!" declared the samurai as he attacks Kaoru once again. The girl simply says nothing as she rushes forward to meet her enemy in combat. True the man had more skill than her, but she knew she had to win if she wanted to learn anything about the girl unconscious on the ground.

Sparks fly as the metal mantle of Kaoru's staff crashes into the samurai's blade. However, the girl is force to play more defensively as every time she attacks the man. He would parry her blow, and follow up with a swift counterattack forcing the girl back. The two continue to exchange blows with the samurai continuing to push back the girl's assault. For every counterattack the man launches against her Kaoru would barely be able to avoid getting hit in a vital spot. The sword arcs once more after she parry the initial strike with the counterattack aimed at her neck. Kaoru bites her lower lip in frustration as the she once again is forced to retreat to avoid a fatal blow. What could she do against the man that attack her with complete grace? Every attack that the girl launches at him is completely parried and followed up with a fatal counterattack. A normal man would've been killed at this point, but then again Kaoru wasn't a normal girl. Being trained by parents that had fought impossible opponents. Kaoru obviously had honed her skills hoping to match her parents level of skill. However, she was beginning to wonder if even they could beat the enemy that was now in front of her... Blows are exchanged once again as Kaoru is pushed back further and closer to the approaching wall behind her. If she get cornered then it would be all over for her as there be no chance to escape the man blinding attacks.

"Kaoru!?" cried Kaori as she could see that her sister was being cornered by her opponent. She could tell that if she gets pinned against the wall it would be all over for her sister. The girl quickly parry the drunk clumsy sword swing once again which was mere child's play for someone like her.

"Kuu... Ahh!!!" cried Kaoru as she rushes her opponent in an attempt to use the length of her staff to her advantage. The attack is once again however, parried and the counterattack arcs upwards to split the girl's face open. Kaoru hastily retreat back barely avoiding the blade by a margin. A small cut appears on the girl's cheek as blood start to seep from the wound.

"Hahaha. That the spirit sou-san keep your instinct sharp," applauded her opponent as he increased the speed of his attacks once again. Kaoru wasn't even sure anymore if it was the man skill or something completely unknown that was making him difficult to battle. Sure her body and reflexes were enhanced by her spiritual power, but that alone wouldn't make up for the gap of skill between the two of them.

Kaori can only look on as she continues to dodge the drunk's attacks while watching her sister fight a losing battle. Only a few more steps and her sister would be cornered against the wall. She was scared... scared that her sister would be mercilessly killed by the man fighting her. Kaori once again dodges her enemy's attack knowing full well that she could immobilize him with the weapon hidden beneath her sleeve. However, her instinct told her that if she tried such a thing the samurai's attack would be instantly shifted on her. If that happened she would be killed in mere seconds as she doesn't possess the skill to dodge such graceful attacks. Like her sister Kaori was also trained in self-defense, but unlike her was unrefined and on an even lower level than their little brother's fighting skills. Plus unlike Kaoru she couldn't use spirit energy to increase her physical abilities at all. Her sister had always told her to train harder to increase her skill saying that she had the potential to get better. Now she understood why she had pressed so much on the subject. Right now she was completely useless to help her sister, and if she attacked the samurai's contractor it would be all over for her. The sword arcs once more aiming to cut the girl's right arm off, but Kaoru avoids that attack once again but receives a cut on her left collarbone. The girl simply grits her teeth as she dodges the man next attack. She had never been cut by a blade before, and it was taking a lot of restraint for the girl not to cry out in pain.

"Kaoru!!!" shouted Kaori as she couldn't watch her sister losing battle any longer. The arm blade instantly snaps into its battle position as the twin sibling rushes to help her sister.

"Kaori you idiot behind you!!!" screamed Kaoru barely missing having her head cut off by a small margin. Kaori quickly turn around too late as she see the drunker sword coming down to cut her in two. The girl simply closes her eyes waiting for the pain to come.

Blood splatters all over the ground as the samurai and Kaoru watches the carnage in horror. Kaori not feeling any pain feel blood splatter all over her. She quickly opens her eyes to see that the drunk's upper body has been completely torn to pieces. The three just look at Hitomi who is standing there with her claws covered in blood, and her eyes hidden completely behind her black bangs. Kaori was paralyzed not from the girl's actions but from the terrifying Yoki admitting from her body. She then slowly starts to approach Kaori who could feel the killing intent coming off her. _"I'm going to die," _is all Kaori could think as Hitomi slowly walks towards her eyes hidden beneath her black bangs. However, she suddenly stops her advancement as she falls on her knee while her body quivers uncontrollably. Hitomi let out an agonizing scream as the she tries desperately to drive the demonic voice from her mind which urges her to kill. Kaori not wanting to see the girl in turmoil quickly rushes over to her, and wraps her arms tight around Hitomi's shaking frame. The older girl gently strokes the younger girl's hair trying her best to get her to calm down.

"It ok your save now just calm down! It alright you don't have to be afraid so please don't cry Tsukiko!!!" cried Kaori as Hitomi eyes dilated upon hearing the name Tsukiko. Her body then slowly stops shaking as she could feel the voice becoming distant.

"It ok Tsukiko you don't have to be afraid," whispered Kaori while rubbing the girl's back to calm her even further. Kaoru just watches her sister comfort the small girl letting out a breath that she was holding in the entire time.

"Well looks like my contractor is dead. So there no need for me to fight you anymore sou-san," stated the samurai as he sheath is sword in the sheath held at his waist. Kaoru just looks at the man with a dumbfound look as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I enjoyed our match sou-san I hope that we can cross blades in the future," commented the samurai as he leave the cell thus, leaving Kaoru and her sister alone with the girl that had just slaughtered his contractor in cold blood.

"Is she alright Kaori?" asked Kaoru after regaining her senses while slowly walking over to the pair that was on the ground. Kneeling next to her sister she could see that the wounds that the girl received were quite deep, and would have to be attended to immediately less the get worse.

"It seems she'll be alright. Her Yoki energy is fluctuating at random anymore, and her Spiritual energy seem to be stable now," uttered Kaori while holding Hitomi closely to her as if she would go wild the moment that she lets go of her.

"That good... Here cover her with this we need to attend to those wounds quickly before they get infected," stated Kaoru as she tossed her kesa to her sister so that she could cover the frail girl with it, and with that done the two leave the holding cell as Kaori carries an unconscious Htiomi on her back.

* * *

**Angelic: Well that the end of chapter Sixteen just one more chapter to go then that will be the end of "_My True Indentity"_. The title of the next book in this saga will be the "_Warring Lands_"_ as it'll focus on the four major demon territory along with our favorite Hanyo Inuyasha. Heh we might get to see some father/daughter pwnage if we're lucky so look foward to the next book until then cya next chapter._**


End file.
